Collection!
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: These are the first chapters of possible stories. Read and Vote for which one you want to see updated!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors

* * *

**Alright here is the deal, I have so many stories in my head it's not even funny and it's pissing me off cause I can't handle more than 2 or 3. And yes it's my fault.**

**Beside the point. This is a collection of future stories, the first chapter of each story. After I have published this I will set up a poll on which on should continue next to Naruto the legend and Uzu Hurricane. **

**Whirlpool resurrection and the other stories will be put on hold. As I'm trying to filter the Lemons. The God stories are on Hiatus for plot revision and other things.**

**Now here is the first story. The name is My Precious.**

**This will be a God like Naruto, but not at the moment. Also slightly dark.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He did it. He may have not liken it but he did it. He sealed the Kyuubi into his twin sons. Naruto and Yahiko. Instead of using the Shiki fuin he used another complex seal with no name. The price was to have his life shortened by the Shinigami.

The soul of Kyuubi was sealed into his youngest son Naruto, while all of Kyuubi's chakra was sealed into the oldest Yahiko. Minato felt as if Yahiko should get the chakra so he could protect his little brother even if he was born just a minute after.

Yahiko and Naruto had his spiky hair but that was the only thing Yahiko gained from him. Yahiko's hair was red like his mothers with blond highlights. His eyes were a dark blue also like his mother.

Naruto was a different story. The boy had his blonde hair with unnoticeable red strands. He gained his sky blue eyes. Last was the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"You are the hero of Konoha. And if Jiraiya's right, the chosen one. Yahiko." Minato smiled at his son before glancing at his youngest who had his eyes half lidded. To Minato it seemed Naruto was looking at him with curiousty but the truth was Naruto was looking at Minato with hatred. For some reason the blonde knew he was gonna have a terrible future. Maybe it was just his newly formed instincts or maybe it was the people within his mind.

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" A male voice asked. "Of course! That little imposter will pay dearly for what he did." Another man growled.

"But Madara, we sealed ourselves into a baby!" The first man said. "Shut it! This isn't any baby you know. This is the true chosen the one. The one that will grant Kami-sama's destruction on this world. He is Armageddon." Madara said.

The first man sighed. "Fine. But what are we gonna do about the girls?" The man asked. "Why do you ask so many questions Hashirama?" Madara asked the Shodaime.

"Because I want to know. You know just as I do that this boy is our descendent." Hashirama said as they both stopped walking. "Whatever. We only have a few years before Shinigami-sama wants to meet him." Madara said. Hashirama nodded.

"Now about…" "He'll figure it out himself!" Madara snapped as he stormed off in a huff. The Shodaime sighed before following his rival.

* * *

**Real world**

It's been 3 years since Naruto and Yahiko were born. And things between the two brothers were strained. Yahiko would always bully Naruto for no reason when the boy just wanted to spend time with his Kaa-chan who loved him very much.

I think that was the reason. Yahiko was a daddy's boy and Naruto was a mommy's boy. Naruto thought that Yahiko was jealous of him because he always got to spend time with his Kaa-chan, while Yahiko spent time with his tou-san.

So Yahiko tormented his little brother to get his mothers attention. He got it but not in the way he liked. His mother would set them both straight by giving them stern looks.

Naruto loved his Kaa-chan with all his little heart while he really didn't like Minato who was indifferent to him. Only spending time with Yahiko who bragged about it to his brother. At first Naruto was jealous but now he honestly didn't care. And that pissed Yahiko off.

"Tou-san!" Yahiko ran into the living room where his father and brother were. "Yes son?" Minato asked. "Can I start my shinobi training?" Yahiko grinned. "Now? Sure why not?" Minato smiled as Yahiko cheered. Naruto was ignoring them both as he drew his picture.

"Naruto don't you want to learn from Tou-san also?" Yahiko asked with a smirk. Minato glanced at his youngest who didn't even look up from his picture. "No." He said.

"Why not? Don't you want to spend time with your brother?" Minato asked. "No." Naruto said which kinda stung a bit to Yahiko and made Minato frown. "Is there a reason?" Minato asked. "Yes." Naruto answered as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"What is it?" Minato asked. "Finished! Kaa-chan!" Naruto grinned as he picked up his picture and went to find his mother, ignoring the other two. "Wait Naruto let me see." Minato smiled. "Nah, I want Kaa-chan to see." Naruto said as he went to find his mother.

Minato looked after his youngest and sighed. "Kaa-chan where are you?" Naruto called. "In the garden Naruto-kun." Kushina called. Naruto grinned and ran to find her. As she said she was in the garden tending to her rose bush. "Kaa-chan look what I made!" Naruto grinned. Kushina stopped what she was doing and turned to her son.

She bent down to his level and smiled. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun." Kushina said. The picture was of Naruto and Kushina holding hands while on a hill. "But Naruto-kun my hair is red not orange." Kushina said with a sweat drop.

"I know, but I couldn't find a red. I think Yahiko-baka took it. I'm sorry Kaa-chan." Naruto frowned. "It's okay Naruto-kun, it's still beautiful." Kushina smiled as she kissed his head making him giggle.

From inside the house Minato and Yahiko were watching the exchange with frowns on their faces. Yahiko was mad because once again he couldn't get a rise from his brother and he took his mothers attention.

Minato was frowning from the lack of affection Naruto showed him and how he ignored him for his wife. He knew he was being a little un fatherly to Naruto but Yahiko needed him.

"Why won't Kaa-san smile at me like that?" Yahiko asked. Minato raised an eye brow. "What do you mean son?" Minato asked. Yahiko glared at his brother who was grinning while helping his mother.

"It's always him! Kaa-san only pays attention to him! She always smiles like that at him! It's never me! I'm the oldest! So why is it him?" Yahiko glared as his eyes became slitted. Minato was looking at his son with sad eyes.

Then he looked back at Kushina who was smiling lovingly at Naruto. He noticed she barely smiled around him and when she did it was a fake one. When he ever saw Kushina smile at Yahiko it was one of pity. As if he carried a burden. But It was untrue. Yahiko didn't carry a burden.

He carried the chakra of the most strongest beast in history. The Kyuubi. He had all the chakra. While Naruto had the soul of the demon. 'Could Kushina be possessed by Naruto? Could that be the Kyuubi instead of Naruto?' Minato thought.

As if hearing his thoughts Kushina's eyes widened but Minato couldn't see it. She looked up to the sky to see the sky was turning dark. 'And on such a beautiful day.' She thought before looking at her son who was also looking at the sky.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto called. "Yes Sochi-kun?" Kushina asked. "Will you stay with me? Forever?" Naruto asked while looking at her. Kushina raised a brow. "Why Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling. As if you are gonna leave me soon. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me." Naruto said. Kushina smiled and kneeled down to his height.

"You know I love you with every bone in my body right? Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "I want you to know that I will always love you. Whether I'm gone or not. If I say anything that hurts you and makes you think I say otherwise, don't believe me." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay Kaa-chan. I believe you." Naruto smiled. Kushina also smiled. "I love you Naruto-kun." Kushina said hugging him. Naruto hugged her back tighter. "I love you too, Kaa-chan.

* * *

**BOOM!**

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto screamed snapping up from his bed in cold sweat. Looking around Naruto noticed his room was dark and lightning flashed outside.

'Another dream again.' Naruto thought as he climbed out from his bed on only a pair of black shorts and no shirt.

Naruto was now 13 years old. Ten years since the day his mother told him she loved him. Ten years since things went south. Ten years since she left him. Standing up with a stretch he went into his bathroom to wash his hair.

He has grown. He now stood at 5'6 with his skin taking a bit of a tan. His hair was not shoulder length and a little spiky but not much. (**Ichigo after Dangai**)

Naruto flipped on the light to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at his chiseled body. Naruto had lost all the baby fat on his face making it become more angular like his fathers.

He had developed a 6 pack and pecks. The muscles on his arms were medium sized which gave him a lean appearance. He was in more shape than his friend Rock Lee who was a training maniac.

Naruto wore a crystal necklace that was similar to the Shodaime's. In fact it looked just like the Shodaime's but the crystal was crimson instead of green. On his left ring finger was a Crimson ring that had the Kanji Star.

On his right wrist was a tattoo that was similar to Orochimaru's snake tattoo but instead of snakes was a skull like mask with a star on the forehead.

On Naruto's right shoulder was a tattoo of Madara uchiha's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto filled his bath tub up with warm water. After he stopped it he dunked his head in the water with his eyes closed. While his face was in the water he wiped out the sleep and things like that.

Coming up for air Naruto grabbed one of his Shampoos and washed his hair. Naruto cleaned his hair for 5 minutes before getting in the shower.

20 minutes later, Naruto came out his bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his closet and opened the door revealing a medium sized room with outfits for certain things and weapons.

He looked over each outfit before choosing one. He put on slightly baggy black Anbu pants with Anbu style shoes. Wrapped around his waist was a black sash while he put on a fishnet tanktop with a short sleeved crimson jacket over it.

The jacket was a high collared with black flames dancing at the arms. On the back was a large black star with the Kanji crimson in the middle but the Kanji was in crimson.

The jacket stopped at his waist while it was unzipped and had pockets at the sides. Nodding in satisfaction at his attire he went to his armory and accessories section.

He clasped on the black shin guards then clipped the chains to his back pockets making him look cool. After Naruto went to his black Kunai pouch and checked it's contents. He had three Kunai in there. But these Kunai were different.

They were 3 pronged Kunai but the metal was black and the grip was black with a crimson star on the handle. He bit his thumb drawing blood and swiped against a wall.

The wall glowed before a rack of Kunai and Windmills appeared. He grabbed 30 Kunai and put them into his pouch and tied it to his leg. He grabbed a 2 wind mills and sealed them into his left palm.

The blonde then checked his Shuriken pouch and found it full. Like the Kunai the Shuriken metal was also black and seemed thinner yet heavier, if the weight of the pouch was any indication.

Naruto then went into the drawer against the wall that had a mirror for self check. On it was a Konoha headband with a black cloth. Naruto took it and tied it to his hip side letting it hang.

Nodding to himself he left the closet and closed the door. Inside the contents sealed themselves only to reveal themselves to their creator.

Naruto looked out the window to see it was dawn. Naruto then walked outside. He locked and closed his door and went to the stairs. He passed his older brothers room to hear grunts and moans.

'Faster Yahiko-kun!' He heard. And more moans and grunts. Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded down stairs when the girl in his brothers room screamed in ecstasy.

Naruto finished walking down stairs and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What are you doing up?" A voice asked. Naruto jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder to see his 'Father' sitting at the dining room table going over paperwork, in the dark.

"Getting something to eat." Naruto answered. He was looking for his the Ramen Ayame made for him to save for later. But he couldn't find it and he knew he did not eat it.

"Did you eat my Ramen?" Naruto asked. "No." Minato answered. "You are not lying are you?" Naruto asked. "No." Minato answered again. Naruto looked some more and glared when he couldn't find it.

He slammed the fridge door shut and stomped up stairs. He walked to his brothers room and kicked it open since it was locked. Flipping on a switch Naruto started to flip out.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP EATING MY RAMEN?" Naruto roared. When he got no answer he looked at the situation and his eye twitched.

In his brothers bed was his brother of course who was sitting against the headboard but someone was in between his legs, giving him head.

His eyes widened. "Sakura?" Naruto asked. As the girl stopped what she was doing and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "N-Naruto?" She asked with a blush. "You were fucking my brother?" Naruto asked as she gave a small nod.

Rolling his eyes he glared at Yahiko who had a smirk. "What's wrong Naruto-baka? Mad I stole your girl?" Yahiko asked. "First off Teme, Sakura isn't my girl, she's my teammate and what you do with her is none of my business. What is my business is my Ramen, which you ate!" Naruto pointed.

"Whoa, Ramen? Please I only eat that slop once a week. And I already had my fill on Monday. Plus the ramen you get is nasty. Salt Ramen? Who would eat that? Miso is much better." Yahiko scoffed as he pushed Sakura's head back down to his dick. She nodded and started sucking him off again which made Naruto shake his head.

"Pitiful. You better not be lying. Or it's your ass. And Sakura, Don't be late." Naruto said as he turned off the light and slammed the door and walked back down stairs.

"So was it him?" Minato asked. "No." Naruto answered. "What was he doing?" Minato asked. "Getting head." Naruto said. Minato paused and looked at Naruto. "Really? Interesting." Minato said as he stood up and left for Yahiko's room.

Naruto got curious and waited for a few minutes. For those few minutes he was trying to find some food but had no luck. Shaking his head he went up stairs to see where his 'Father' went. He wasn't happy at what he found.

In Yahiko's bed was his father pounding into Sakura from behind as Yahiko fucked her mouth. Naruto found it disgusting as Sakura moaned in content. Naruto shook in rage as he left the scene as Minato came within the pink haired genin and Yahiko splurted over her face.

Naruto sighed as he sat on a branch. 'Things have gotten worse since you left, Kaa-chan. Minato-teme and Yahiko-teme have gone insane. I don't think I can stay here.' Naruto thought while looking at the full moon.

It was true after his mother left the family things went south. Minato started training Yahiko a lot while Yahiko grew more arrogant. Naruto had to find someone to teach him after he got over his depression that his Kaa-chan was gone.

It was seven years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto sat in his room in a ball silently crying. 'Why Kaa-chan? Why didn't you take me with you?' Naruto thought over and over as kept the second picture he drew of him and Kushina when he was 4.

He couldn't find the other drawing and was sad about it. He bet Yahiko ripped it up. He was always a bastard. On his wall were pictures of his mother as she smiled.

He asked the old Sandaime if he had any happy pictures of his mother. The boy was happy when the Sandaime had a whole scrapbook.

While Naruto cried in his room Minato was training Yahiko in Taijutsu. Since his mother left his 'father' left him in alone not offering him training, not that Yahiko would let him anyway.

That was one person Naruto hated the most in his short life. His older brother. Yahiko. The second was Minato for driving his mother away. But it was Yahiko. Yahiko was the deal breaker.

'Don't cry Naruto-kun, Kaa-chan is here for you.' He remembered her say when he scraped his knee when he was two. 'Aww is my little Sochi-kun hurt? It's okay Kaa-chan will help you.' She said when Yahiko pushed him and made him bump his head when they were 3.

'I will always love you Naruto-kun. Don't ever think otherwise.' That was the deal breaker. He broke down in tears once more. "Why Kaa-chan? Why did you leave me?" Naruto cried before falling asleep.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in some kind of sewer. He looked around to see pipes but these pipes had multiple colors. One pipe was blue, another was red, a third was black and one of them were green.

Naruto followed the pipes as they led somewhere. Naruto entered a large room which had a large cage. Naruto looked at the cage curiously before big red slitted eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"So my Container had finally come visit me?" a deep angry voice said. "Visit you? Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Who am I? I Am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! The nine tailed demon fox!" Kyuubi roared.

"You're the Kyuubi? I want my Kaa-chan." Naruto whimpered. "HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH BOY! Your precious 'Kaa-chan' Left you remember? She hates you! She lied to you! She never wanted anything to do with you!" Kyuubi said.

"Your lying. My Kaa-chan loved me. She loved me with her soul. She told me so!" Naruto shot. "And you believed her? PATHETIC! I SHOULD END YOU RIGHT HERE!" Kyuubi roared as he sent a claw at Naruto who flinched but was surprised when the Claw phased threw him.

"That's enough Kyuubi. Return to your cage." A stern yet calm voice ordered. Kyuubi growled. "I will kill all of you very soon. Starting with you boy!" Kyuubi growled and glared before leaving into the deeper parts of mind.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The voice asked. Naruto turned to it and saw a man. He wore red samurai style armor with long spiky black hair that stopped at his back. His hair covered his left eye. His right eye was a level three Sharingan.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked scared. "No need to worry child, I won't hurt you. It's quite the opposite. I am here to help you. My name is Madara Uchiha." Madara introduced.

Naruto had proccesed the Info and said, "Your that Uchiha who attacked fought the Shodaime hokage! Kaa-chan told me about you!" Naruto said as he pointed at Madara.

"Yes. I am thee." Madara said. "Man that was so cool! Kaa-chan told me how you were Super strong to be able to go against Shodai-jiji! Kaa-chan and Miko-chan told me stories about you! Can you really use that technique the Su-so-suso…" "The Susanoo?" Madara asked.

"Yeah that!" Naruto grinned. Madara couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. "Yes Naruto, I can use the Susanoo. But there is someone else I want you to meet." Madara said.

"Really who?" Naruto asked. "Me." A voice said behind Naruto. The boy spun around and gasped in shock. "Y-You're the Sh-Shodaime h-hokage!" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes I am. You must be young Naruto, Am I Correct?" Hashirama asked. "Yes sir." Naruto nodded. "Good. I'm happy to meet you, Naruto." Hashirama said. "Y-you are? But why are you two here?" Naruto wondered.

"We were sealed inside of you till you drained us of our Chakra, then we would be able to go back to otherworld. The reason were here is because Madara-chan here feels insulted." Hashirama said has Madara grew a tick mark.

"The person who made Kyuubi attack impersonated me and I don't take kindly to that. He is gonna give my name a bad one. One I didn't create. Plus you are the chosen one. Not the child of the prophecy as that is complete utter nonsense." Madara said.

"But the Chosen one in a sense is the child of the prophecy." Hashirama said. "No It isn't. The child of the prophecy is told to either destroy and make peace. The Chosen one can do neither and be as strong as a god. The chosen one is the one chosen by a greater being. And my greater being we mean Shinigami-sama." Madara explained.

"The Shinigami chose me? But why?" Naruto asked. "Because Shinigami-sama see's potential in you. And Kami-sama has seen enough of this world. Kami-sama wants a new start but can't interfere in human business. So what she did was she asked on of us to help you help her. Madara-chan asked to do it and dragged me along too. But Kami-sama feels as if you need a challenge. So she sent 9 of her best agents for the job." Hashirama explained.

"When was all this decided?" Naruto asked. "Well for me It was 1 year before you were born. I dragged Hashirama as I was leaving." Madara said as the Shodaime scowled.

"So do you know who these agents are?" Naruto asked. They both nodded. "The nine Biju." They said in unison which shocked Naruto.

"Hunh? That means Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked. "Yes but something went wrong with Kyuubi. Tell me, What gender you think Kyuubi is?" Madara asked. "Well from the way it acts I have to say a male." Naruto said.

"No. The truth is Kyuubi is a female. Like all the other Bijuu. But they were all turned to males due to the dark energy this world has. The only one who has stayed female is Nibi. This was also an assignment Kami-sama gave you. To free the 9 biju. From what we know they are 'Sealed' into other humans. It's your job to free them." Hashirama explained.

"I see. So how am I gonna do that?" Naruto asked. "To do that you must get stronger and one day leave this village." Madara said. Naruto looked at him confused. "Leave? But…" Naruto froze up which Hashirama noticed and kneeled down to him.

"Naruto what is wrong?" He asked. "Yahiko-teme. He said the reason why Kaa-chan left was because I was weak. Usually I don't believe him but that look in her eyes when she left. Did Kaa-chan leave because of me? Because I wasn't strong enough?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you remember what your mother said?" Madara asked. Naruto looked confused. "She said she would always love you. And don't believe anything she says or does that makes you think otherwise. If you truly believe your mother left because you were weak then become strong and prove to her you aren't." Madara said.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Naruto, what do you want right now? What do you want the most?" Hashirama asked. Naruto was silent for a bit. "To see my Kaa-chan and make her smile again. And make sure her smile never fades." Naruto said with determination.

"Good. Then lets begin your training." Madara smirked. Naruto nodded dumbly ready to begin.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He's trained with those two ever since. And he learned everything they had to offer. He was practically god on earth but he held back. Most of his power was in his ring.

When he turned twelve he graduated as rookie of the year with Yahiko as runner up. Sasuke Uchiha, his teammate was after Yahiko. His teammate Sakura was the Kunoichi of the year with Hinata Hyuuga as runner up.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were trained under Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. While Yahiko was being trained by himself by Kakashi Hatake and his father.

He liked Itachi as the teen taught them sepreatly and indivually. But Naruto could tell Itachi liked him the most seeing as his little brother Sasuke was driven by revenge. 6 years ago Itachi's best friend, Shisui Uchiha, massacred his clan only leaving Itachi and Sasuke.

However Naruto and Itachi knew the truth. Well at least Itachi did, Naruto just had a hunch. Itachi and Sasuke weren't the only Uchiha alive there was 2 other Uchiha alive besides Shisui. The masked man Tobi who impersonated his sensei and Mikoto Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

Naruto heard from Sasuke that his mother left her family on the same day his Kaa-chan did. Naruto guessed they were both together somewhere. And he would find them. Mikoto was like his second mother. So he loved her as much as his Kaa-chan.

This made Sasuke jealous of him, as Mikoto gave Sasuke the same treatment Kushina gave Yahiko. While Mikoto loved Itachi she loved Naruto more and Itachi was fine with that.

"Naruto? What are you doing here early? We have 30 minutes till team meeting starts." Itachi said as he walked up to his student.

"I couldn't sleep. Sensei I think we should ease on training today for Sakura." Naruto said. "Why?" Itachi asked. "Because she is gonna have a limp. She may not even…arrive." Naruto said not wanting to say 'Come'.

"A limp?" Itachi asked. "You want me to be honest?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Itachi answered. "Yahiko and Minato were fucking her this morning. How Yahiko snagged her? No idea. But after I told Minato what Yahiko was doing he went to go join him. I swear those two are going crazy." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Itachi was surprised by this. He knew his Hokage changed after Kushina-sama left but to go screw a 13 year old with his son? All he could do was shake his head.

"Your right Naruto." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. When his mother left Minato went beserk. He started snapping at the boys more often and spending time in the office doing who knows what.

After a few months he finally calmed down and started training Yahiko while ignoring Naruto. Then one night he brought home his secretary who always had the hots for him.

After that things went down hill even more. He started bring home fan girls after work and pounding them into oblivion. When Yahiko was 7 he lost his virginity because he wanted to do what his father was doing. It was sick.

Naruto could absolutely say he hated his father and brother. "And the bad thing is I don't know who ate my Salt Ramen! Plus I felt like I was being watched when I was sleep. That's why I woke up early." Naruto said.

Itachi sighed. "Here. I found this on the dining room table before leaving. I think you should read it." Itachi said handing him a evelope. Naruto looked at it with a raised eye brow and took it.

Opening it he started to read it and his eyes widened, looking like dinner plates.

* * *

'_Dear Sochi-kun, I hope you are doing well and have grown stronger. I'm sorry for every bad thing that happened to you in my absence. And more importantly I'm sorry for leaving you, Naruto-kun. I had to leave. I had you stay so you could start your own life and see if you truly loved Konoha._

_I missed you So much Naruto-kun. It broke my heart when I left you. I understand if you resent me for doing so but now I'm coming back. I'm not staying but I'm coming back for you. To see how strong you have grown and to see if those two Baka's corrupted you._

_I will be here for the Chunin exam finals with Mikoto-chan. I love you very much Naruto-kun. _

_Sincerely, Your Kaa-chan, Kushina._

_P.S: Sorry for eating your Ramen, I was hungry and it was very good! ^_ ^'_

* * *

By the time Naruto finished reading, tears threatened to fall. She was back for him. Not for Minato or Yahiko-teme, hell not even for Konoha, but for him and only him.

He never resented her. Was he sad and a little upset? Yeah but, he loved her and always would.

"The Chunin exam. When is that?" Naruto asked. "In 3 days. I signed you three up. I know you will watch over Sakura and Sasuke." Itachi said. "Yeah. Did you get one?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Kaa-san said she missed me also and was sorry for everything. She also said she knew I had a love for Konoha but wanted to see if I would come with her and Kushina-sama. Did Kushina-sama ask the same thing?" Itachi asked.

"She said she wanted to see me. That she wanted to see how strong I was and if I loved Konoha. If she asks if I want to go with her I will say yes in a heartbeat. Konoha is no home. My home is wherever Kaa-chan is. She is very precious to me." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded. "Usually I would object but the Hokage has been losing it these pass couple of years. It's not as warm as it was before." Itachi said as Naruto scowled.

"Warm? You call this hell hole warm? It's hell on ice. Everything is cold here. I felt safe with Kaa-chan. But when she left I was the 'demon'. I got beatings everyday. From Minato and the villagers. If it is my choice this village will burn!" Naruto said as he activated His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

It was the exact copy of Madara's. Itachi didn't flinch from seeing it. In fact he was the first person and the only person Naruto showed it too. He only saw it when Naruto was training with it's techniques or he was angry, like he is now.

"Tell me again why you didn't defend your self when you had the two greatest Shinobi in history training you?" Itachi asked. Naruto scowled a bit. "Madara-sensei use it as endurance training and fuel to a flame. Hashirama-sensei said it was training so I could see how dark the world was without Kaa-chan protecting me. And let me tell ya, it worked." Naruto said.

Itachi sighed before noticing his little brother walking over. "Dobe. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "For training Teme." Naruto glared as Sasuke glared back.

Naruto didn't know why, but Sasuke always called him Dobe even when Naruto was the Rookie of the year and Sasuke wasn't. Only the third man, the third strongest. As far as Naruto and Sasuke knew, it meant Sasuke was weaker than Naruto. And to Naruto, he always would be.

"Whatever. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hm? Oh she is fucking Yahiko right now." Naruto said as Sasuke eyes widened. "WHAT?" he asked in rage.

"Oh don't get mad. You know Sakura will continue to suck you off when you need it. Yahiko just wanted her to do it for today." Naruto said nonchalantly as Itachi sighed.

Sasuke was just like Yahiko in a way. Yahiko used his fangirls to get what he wanted and kept them around for future stuff. Sasuke used his fangirls for sex and to repopulate the clan. As Much as Itachi tried stopping Sasuke it would fall on deaf ears.

In fact the council wanted Itachi to be assigned to the CRA list but a Kotoamatsukami from Naruto to the council made them change their minds.

Sasuke grumbled to himself. "Alright before I give my announcement seeing as Sakura is not here. Lets get some training in. Sasuke how are you at the Water walking?" Itachi asked.

"I almost mastered it." Sasuke said smugly. "Good. And Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Done. I'm almost finished with the fire jutsu Jiji gave me." Naruto said. "What fire scroll?" Sasuke demanded.

"Shut it! Sarutobi-JiJi gave me one of his Katon jutsu to learn. If there is a problem tell me what you think about it." Naruto said. "I think…" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto roared shutting Sasuke up.

"Anyway, I'll be working on that." Naruto said. Itachi nodded but then turned his head as Sakura walked up to them with a limp and lidded eyes. "Sakura, how nice of you to join us." Itachi said with a bored tone. Sakura laughed sheepishly as Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke glared at her.

"Now, since Sakura is here I'll give you my announcement." Itachi said getting the genin's attention. "I have signed you all up for the Chunin exams which take place in three days. I won't have all of you go if you don't want too." Itachi said handing out the sheets.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto had a twinkle in his eyes. Sakura looked a little worried while glancing at her teammates. "Alright sign those and hand them to me in three days. Now, Sakura how are you with the water walking?" Itachi asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm still trying to last at least 10 minutes." Sakura said. Itachi nodded. "Alright then. You all know what to do. Get to it." Itachi ordered.

They all nodded as Naruto pocketed his paper.

'I will see you soon, Kaa-chan.'

* * *

**That is the first chapter preview of My Precious. Hope you guys liked it. Now on to the next! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Here is another first chapter preview of another story. This will be a Naru/Kushi fic. Hope you guys like it! Story is called, Uzumaki Restart.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was dying. They were dead. He was alone. They were together. He tried protecting them. They tried protecting him. But, they all failed to live on.

He had fought the greatest evils to threaten his home. Not Konoha, not Uzushio, but the world. They rose from darkness over the years.

Tobi or better known as Kagami Uchiha. Nadil, the dark demon dragon king. Naraku, the Demon. The Greater fiend Vigor and his army. He fought them all, and defeated them all. But they some how returned. They returned from a mystical power. A power that was formed into 7 orange orbs with red stars on them, indicating their number.

They were created from 7 evil dragons that escaped when he killed Nadil. They were called the Dragon balls. A man. A single man who hated him but could do nothing about it found these seven dragonballs and wished that his enemy's greatest Enemies returned.

The mythical power granted the hatred filled man's wish. And with that his enemy's enemies returned and recreated their army to destroy their most hated enemy. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

After a year they had their forces attack his home. The home he worked so hard to create. They killed his family. The people he loved the most.

His wives, Sakura, Mei, and Kyuubi. His children. His everything. He destroyed the army but was not strong enough to destroy the person who hated him from the beginning.

Tobi. They were both dying. It was only a matter of who died first. To have the joy of seeing their enemy's life fade from their eyes, before theirs faded as well.

"Why don't you die?" Tobi roared as he and Naruto clashed blades again. "I will die once you die!" Naruto snapped. He was 27 years old and he lost everything.

His clothes were tattered and ruined as much as Tobi's wore. Tobi's mask was half broken only revealing the top part of his face. His Sharingan blazing. The greatest Sharingan ever known to man. The eyes of Madara Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Last his once best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

They eyes were a combination of them all. With Sasuke's star and Shisui's straightend Sharingan in the middle with Madara's EMS surrounding it all.

"Why won't they work?" Tobi growled. "Because they aren't yours!" Naruto said as he blurred behind Tobi. "They are mine! I created it!" Tobi said trying to smack Naruto away.

"LIAR!" Naruto roared. "DIE!" Tobi roared back as they clashed once more. They both pushed against each other before they were blown backwards.

"I will kill you! With these!" Tobi said as he pulled out the 4 star Dragon ball. Naruto eyes widened. "Yes! I have al seven in my possession! Did you think I didn't have a back up plan if you didn't die fast enough?" Tobi asked in a crazed voice.

Naruto growled at him. "I will kill you before you have the chance!" Naruto said as he flew in the sky which shocked Tobi a bit. Once Naruto was high enough he pointed his left pointer finger at Tobi.

Naruto chanelled his Youki into this last attack. A black orb as small as a bouncy ball charged in front of his finger with red lightning buzzing around it.

"What is that?" Tobi asked in shock. "This is the end! Juubi no Bijudama!" Naruto roared as the ball turned into a large ray beam that shot at Tobi ending his existence forever, even if he tried phasing out of existence it still didn't work.

Tobi screamed as his body was erased, leaving only a giant crater and Naruto. The blonde man landed on the ground while panting. He looked around to see his empire, the Elemental Nation, was empty and in little rubble.

Naruto gripped his heart as he coughed up blood. He didn't have much time left. Naruto took a deep breath and did two hand signs, Ram and Snake.

Opening his eyes they were revealed to be the Legendary Rinnegan.

"Gedo: Art of Rinne rebirth." Naruto said as the King of hell appeared and opened it's mouth wide. Beams of light shot out of it's mouth and went into dead bodies or created bodies. Something Nagato wasn't able to do.

Naruto's blonde air started turning pale before it was white his body grew pale and a little shriveled, giving him the appearance of a muscled man in his mid fifties.

Naruto opened his eyes and shakily stood. Turning around he saw his people standing up and looking around before he heard, "NARUTO-KUN!" Turning his head around he saw his second wife Sakura hug him with his other's following.

"Saku-chan, Mei-chan, Kyuu-chan. I'm happy to see your all right." Naruto smiled before he turned away and coughed up blood. Sakura looked scared and laid him on the floor.

"Naruto-kun don't move. I'm gonna heal you okay." Sakura said as she started to heal him. Mei was kneeling by his side holding his hand while tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto-kun, stay with me." Mei pleaded. Naruto smiled softly.

Kyuubi was staring at her husband with fear and worry. She looked around to see some of the villagers surrounding them with worried looks on their faces. She turned to see Kiba and Hinata holding Sakura and Naruto's youngest who was only three.

"Tou-san!" a young female voice cried out as 3 individuals came by Naruto's side. Two of them were girls while one was a boy.

"Akane-chan, Moka-chan, Yahiko-kun." Naruto said looking at his children.

Akane was the daughter of Kyuubi. She was 11 years old and looked like her mother. She had fire red hair with blonde highlights and sky blue eyes with black slits in the middle of her eyes. She also had 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

Moka was the daughter of Sakura and was 10 years old. She had long pink hair that went to her back and jade green eyes like her mother. Although she had her fathers skin tone and said Dattebane or Shannaro all the time.

Yahiko was the son of Mei. He had spiky auburn hair with sky blue eyes. He was 8 years old. He always smiled which reminded them all of Naruto's smile and would shout Dattebayo like his father. But now the happiness and cheerfulness he once had in his eyes were replaced by sadness and fear for his father's death.

"I want you three to look after the family okay? Yahiko, look after your sisters and mothers, Be strong for me." Naruto smiled. "H-hai, Tou-san." Yahiko said with tears falling from his eyes.

"That's my boy. Moka Akane. I want you two to also be strong. And don't let any boys take advantage of you got it?" Naruto said as they both nodded. "Yes Tou-san." They muttered. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Don't speak!" Sakura yelled still trying to heal him. "Sakura-chan. Don't cry." Naruto said. "No! Don't leave me!" Sakura said. "T-tou-san?" a child voice asked. "Sasuke, come closer." Naruto ordered. A four year old boy appeared in Naruto's vision.

He had spiky blond hair with pink highlights. He had Sakura's green eyes with Naruto's skin tone. He was the youngest and second child of Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke I want you to be strong also. Just like Yahiko I want you to protect your family." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Yes father." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"SHENRON! COME OUT AND GRANT MY WISH!" Kyuubi yelled. Everyone looked at her to see she was standing over the 7 dragonballs. The orange orbs glowed before a light shot out of the orbs into they sky.

Everyone was watching in awe and amazement as a long giant green dragon floated above them.

"**Who has awakened me from my slumber?**" Shenron demanded. "I did! Now grant my wishes!" Kyuubi said. Shenron then looked at Kyuubi and had a small smirk.

"**Why if it isn't the Kyuubi no Yoko. What can I do for you my old friend?**" Shenron asked. "How many wishes do I get?" Kyuubi asked. "**You get two wishes. But they must be in the Guardian of earths power. What is your wish?**" Shenron asked.

"I wish my Husband/Mate lived somewhere safe. I wish he had a restart!" Kyuubi said. Shenron was silent for awhile before nodding. "**Kami-sama wants Naruto to be put somewhere else. His job here is done. Your wish has been granted. Do you have another wish?**" Shenron asked.

"I…" "I wish that no matter what, my family will be safe. That is my wish." Naruto said quietly but Shenron still heard him. "**Your wish has been granted. Farewell.**" Shenron said before vanishing. The dragon balls floated into the air turned to stone and spread across the earth, to be found in time.

Naruto's body started to float as his regular skin color returned. Naruto smiled at his family, his people, his nation. "Tell Kono, that he is the next Kage. I love you all. See ya later!" Naruto grinned as his body flashed away.

"Why? Why did you not wish for him to stay here? For his injuries to heal?" Mei demanded as she berated a silent solemn Kyuubi.

"TELL ME!" Mei yelled. "Because I couldn't. When we died. I met with Kami-sama. She ordered me to do this. I'm Sorry." Kyuubi said. "Don't be. Naruto-kun is safe. That is all that matters. Will we ever see him again? Probably not. But he is safe." Sakura said as she wiped her eyes and smiled to the sky.

"Kaa-san, where did Tou-san go?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down at her son and picked him up. "Tou-san went somewhere safe. Somewhere where he will still protect us." Sakura smiled.

"So Daddy is still alive Dattebane?" Moka asked. "Yes Moka-chan. Daddy is still alive." Sakura smiled as Moka hugged her and Sasuke rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Yahiko hugged his mother as she cried silently. Akane was holding her mother's hand as she wiped her eyes. "It's okay Kaa-chan. Daddy is safe." Akane smiled. Kyuubi looked at her daughter and hugged her close.

"I know Aka-chan. But…I already miss him."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted by a white ceiling. Taking a sniff he groaned in annoyance. He was in the hospital. He hated hospitals. The only time he loved going is when Sakura-chan would give him her special medicine.

He pervesly giggled at all the memories they shared at the hospital. In fact that was how Sasuke was born.

"Ah so your awake." A voice said. Naruto ears twitched before he looked to see Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing the Hokage robes. 'JiJi?' Naruto thought in shock.

"You gave us quite a scare lad. We found you in the outskirts of Uzushio. Do you remember anything?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto shook his head. He didn't remember anything except saying goodbye to his family then vanishing. Next thing he knew he woke up here.

"Well can you tell me your name?" Hiruzen asked. "N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said a little shocked at hearing his voice. It seemed young and squeaky.

"Naruto hunh?" Hiruzen muttered. "Um do you have a mirror?" Naruto asked. The hokage nodded and handed him a mirror. Naruto took it and looked into his reflection and was shocked beyond belief.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted. 'How the hell am I young again? This can't be possible! What is Kyuu-chan or Saku-chan gonna say? Hell what is Mei-hime gonna do? She'll be commenting on me about this for months!' Naruto thought in panic.

"Is something wrong?" Hiruzen asked confused. "Yeah! What date is it?" Naruto shouted. "It's K.H 45." (45 yrs after Konoha founding.) Naruto's eyes widened. 'K.H 45? He didn't say A.K(After Kyuubi) 27. What the hell is going on?' Naruto yelled in his head.

"This is giving me a headache. Where am I?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer. "Your in Konohagakure. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"I see. Well then what now?" Naruto asked. "Well I was wondering what happened to you before we found you but you don't remember. I think we should find you some place to live." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded.

"I see. I have no problem living on my own. I've been doing it for a long time. Plus my wounds are healed." Naruto said. "By yourself? I thought you would like to live with the head of the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan. Mito Uzumaki." Sarutobi said.

'Mito Uzumaki? Wait wasn't she the Shodaime hokage's wife? Not to mention the holder of Kyuu-chan!' Naruto thought. "Plus there is another Uzumaki who lives with her. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi said shocking Naruto to the core.

'My mother?' Naruto asked. "How old is she?" Naruto demanded. "She is 7 years old. Just like you. She is in the academy." Sarutobi said a little confused by the boy's behavior.

'In the academy? But that means…' "Sarutobi-sama, may I join the academy too?" Naruto asked. "You want too join?" Hiruzen asked. "Hai." Naruto nodded. "Well okay then. I'll sign the papers. Would you like to look around the village?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Okay then. Let me sign you out and we'll go to my office to get you an apartment. Are you sure you don't want to live with Mito-sama?" Sarutobi asked. "Positive." Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded. "Okay. But I will inform her you are here." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

An hour later Naruto was in his apartment. The same apartment he had in his time. Except this was much cleaner and conditioned. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes going into his mindscape.

* * *

Opening his eyes he looked around to see he was in some kind of field. The grass was green, soft and fresh. The air was clean and fresh also.

"Kyuu-chan?" Naruto called. But he got no answer. 'Where is she? What is going on? The last thing I remember is saying goodbye but wasn't I supposed to die?' Naruto asked himself.

"You still have a purpose." A voice said. Naruto jumped and turned to see a woman with long pure white hair that was in a ponytail. She had pupil-less golden eyes with a light complexion.

She had the body of a goddess and wore a white Kimono.

"Who are you? Your not Kyuu-chan." Naruto said. "Calm your self Naruto-kun. I am not here to hurt you. I am Kami." The woman said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Prove it." Naruto said making the woman smirk a little. "When you were 7 years old you unlocked the Rinnegan but kept it secret since you didn't know how to work it." Kami said.

Naruto relaxed his muscles. "I guess you are Kami. What do you want with me?" Naruto asked. "To give you another chance. To live your life to the fullest without problems." Kami said.

"Excuse me but I call bullshit. Everyone's lives have problems. What problems do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Childhood problems. I agree everyone has problems but your childhood was the worst." Kami said.

"But my adulthood made up for it! I had 3 beautiful wives with 4 kids! I was the kage of the Elemental nation. ME! The dead last in the academy! The screw up!" Naruto said. "You would have died." Kami said.

"Yes! then I wouldn't have to live through life again! I will never see my wives or my children again. It will be twice as hard to make the nations one again." Naruto said. Kami was quiet for awhile allowing Naruto to calm down.

"You are afraid. You are afraid that you will be alone after you gained what you wanted. Correct?" She asked. Naruto looked away. "I am right. Naruto-kun, you don't have to worry about any of that. I have granted what you wanted." Kami said. Naruto looked confused.

"Immortality. You will stop aging at 16 along with your mates and any offspring you may have with your mates. By the time when you turned 27 it will be reversed. You will get everything you wanted and more." Kami said.

Naruto was shocked. "You mean I can see Mei-chan, Sakura-chan and Kyuu-chan? But…" He paused and gave it some thought. "Will I have to work for my power again?" Naruto asked.

"No. You still have your power. But it is weak right now. For example your Biju mode will be hard to attain. And you will have to work up your skills again." Kami said. Naruto nodded.

"I should let you know of what else you have." Kami said. Naruto looked confused. "I have more?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You see my sister, Yami has taken a big interest in you. And she has given you the last dojutsu you fought against. The Ultimate Mangekyou Sharingan. Or so should I say the UMS. It is up to you to master it. Before I forget…" She paused

Naruto looked since she waved her hand. Behind him was the Uzumaki compound. His compound where he lived with his family. "Your information should be there." Kami said.

"Wait Kami-sama." Naruto said. Kami looked at him curiously. "I will do this. But you have to do one thing for me." Naruto said. "What is it?" She asked. "I want you to make a copy of me and keep it with my family. I don't want them to be alone." Naruto said. Kami was silent.

"I will do this for you Naruto-kun. Good luck." Kami said as she left him alone not seeing the tear fall from his eye. He wiped it away and continued on.

* * *

It's been two days since Naruto woke up in this new dimension. He was walking with the Hokage to the class room. The outfit he wore when he woke up was a white T-shirt with a red swirl and green shorts.

Now he wore black shinobi pants with medical wrap at the ankles and black shoes. Then he wore a sleeveless crimson shirt with medical wrap wrapped around his forearms. Tied to his waist was a black sash. On the back of his shirt was a black star.

He wore a necklace that resembled the Shodaime's except it was crimson instead of green.

Naruto walked with the Sandaime into the room halting all noise in the class room. Naruto walked in with the hokage and looked around the class room spotting kids that were adults when he was a genin and future clan heads.

"Hello Lord hokage." The teacher bowed. Naruto glanced at the teacher to see it was a man with tan skin and pinapple style hair. He wore the standard Chunin outfit.

"Good morning." Hiruzen smiled. "Good morning Hokage-sama." The class said in unison. "Is this the new student lord hokage?" the teacher asked. "Yes, Introduce your self young one." Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded with a quick glance to the hokage. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "You're an Uzumaki like tomato?" a student asked. Naruto noticed a red haired girl redden from anger.

"You mean her?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl. "Yeah!" the boy said. "She's not a tomato. She's actually pretty cute. You on the other hand…" Naruto smirked making the kid glare at him. "Your gonna regret that, Outsider!" The boy said.

"Good because I don't want to know you if you're an insider. Loser." Naruto smirked making the kid glare harder. "Stop looking at me like that or your face is gonna stay like that." Naruto warned.

"No it won't!" The kid barked. "Whatever. Anyway, Like I said my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. "Well Naruto, my name is Taruka Umino. And I'm gonna be your teacher for the next 5 years." Taruka smiled.

'Umino? So this is Iruka-sensei's father?' Naruto thought. "Tell us Naruto what is your dream?" Taruka asked. "My dream…My dream is to be a great leader. To be the first young Hokage and then be the kage of the Elemental nation." Naruto grinned.

Everyone stared at him for awhile. "That is the most stupidest dream I ever heard!" A boy said. "You think someone like you can be hokage?" a girl laughed. "You have a chance at being hokage just like Tomato head has a chance at being hokage! ZERO!" Another boy laughed.

Naruto smirked and looked at the floor letting his hair cover his eyes giving him an ominous feeling. All of sudden the room went cold and silent as they felt a pressure pressing against them. Everyone except the teacher, the hokage and the red headed girl.

"You think my dream is stupid hunh? Well guess what, you'll never be able to see me accomplish it because…" Naruto whipped his head up his eyes red and slitted.

"YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD!" Naruto roared scaring everyone. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed clutching his side and pointing at them.

"You should have seen your faces. That was priceless!" Naruto laughed as the Ki suddenly disappeared. "I also like to prank people. And Ramen. Can't get enough Ramen either. It is the food of gods after all." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you for sharing Naruto. Would you please choose a seat?" Takura asked. "Sure!" Naruto grinned as he trudged up the stairs and sat next to the red headed girl who glanced at him and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto smiled. "K-Kushina." The girl smiled. "Kushina? Hmm. Hey your that girl who stays with Mito-baa-chan right? You're an Uzumaki right?" Naruto asked. "You know Mito-sama?" Kushina asked.

"Well not really. I just heard about her from Sarutobi-JiJi." Naruto said. "Oh." Kushina said with a look of understanding.

"Naruto! Can you tell me what you use to use a jutsu?" Takura asked. "Chakra. A spiritual and physical energy from the body. All Jutsu except Taijutsu use this. Taijutsu uses Physical and Stamina." Naruto answered.

Everyone was silent. "What?" Naruto asked. "How did you know that?" A boy asked. "What, just because I'm not dumb as a box of rocks like you doesn't mean I'm not smart." Naruto scoffed.

Kushina giggled. The boy glared at him. "Very good Naruto. Watch out Minato Hiashi, you might have some competition for Rookie of the year." Takura chuckled. Naruto glanced and met eyes with Minato. His father.

"This is gonna be a fun 5 years." Naruto smirked to himself as he engaged in conversation with Kushina who opened up to him an enjoyed talking to him.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than the last as I am still working with it. Anyway lets move on! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third story. This will be a Konoha hating Naruto. And he will be super strong. Then he will be Kami. HAHAHAHAAHA!**

**The story is called Mask of Darkness.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A room was filled with the sound of crying. The crying came from a baby boy in a crib. The baby had blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The boy was crying for his mother. But for some reason she wasn't coming to him. He felt alone, but he wasn't. In the Room was an old man with spiky black hair he was in bandages. And his arm was in a sling with a cane.

'So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. The son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red death of Konoha. You will be a great asset to Konoha my dear boy. But first I must make sure you never try to betray it.' The man named Danzo said as he put a seal on the boy's neck.

After the seal was applied the baby boy stopped crying and fell asleep. "Sir, We have Recovered Kushina Uzumaki's body. But it seems she is in a comatose state." A ROOT agent said. Danzo glanced at him.

"I'll be there in a few." Danzo said. "Sir." The agent said as he left. Danzo's lone eye traveled back to the Baby Naruto. 'I will see you again soon. Naruto Uzumaki.' The man thought before returning to the shadows.

However he didn't notice the blondes eyes when they opened. The sclera was black with the pupil was golden with a black slit.

* * *

**12 years later**

It's been twelve years since Naruto Uzumaki was born. And sense then his life has been hell. When he was younger he would always be chased and beaten by the mobs who hated Kyuubi.

He was not allowed to play with other kids. Shop owners charged him triple the original amount and gave him bad food for it. The Teachers in the academy save for Iruka Umino sabotaged his work.

Naruto Uzumaki was hated. The only people to look after him was the hokage and the Ichiraku's. They didn't love him and he could tell. Naruto was just someone the hokage looked out for and a constant customer at Ichiraku's.

Naruto was considered the dead last and weakling in the academy and is still thought about that today. The Pariah of Konoha. He was disliked by his teammates. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. His 'Sensei' Didn't give a damn about him. Only training Sasuke and sometimes Sakura.

The only person who was nice to him was Hinata Hyuuga but he thought she was a weird stalker girl.

But no matter what Naruto always had a smile on his face. Good thing they all fell for it. Because his smile never reached his eyes. Behind his eyes was unmatched hatred.

He wanted Konoha to burn. But he didn't have the power. And there was nothing he could do about it. But for now he just had to act like everyone knew him. But unknown to him he was even playing himself. His true self was chained up next to the demon inside him. The nine tailed fox.

Naruto didn't even know he had hatred for everything in Konoha. The mask he wore was the way he acted, not even knowing his own self. Ashame.

"What do you mean I can't see Sasuke? He's my teammate!" Naruto shouted at a nurse. "You can't see him because I'm not allowing you! You are the only one who can't see him. Now beat it demon brat." The nurse spat.

"But I…" "I'm sorry for the ruckus my student has caused it won't happen again." A laid back voice said. Naruto glanced behind him to see his 'sensei' Kakashi Hatake.

"Make sure this thing stays away Shinobi-san." The nurse said. "I will. Come Naruto." Kakashi said as they walked off.

"Kakashi sensei, why won't they let me Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Because they don't need something like you around Sasuke." Kakashi said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Listen brat. I'm only your sensei because I needed you to be a rival for Sasuke. I could care less if you died." Kakashi said.

"But what about my training? I have to fight Neji Hyuuga." Naruto said. "Give up. You have no talent what so ever. It will just be a waste of time. Plus I'm training Sasuke as he is going against a dangerous opponent." Kakashi said. "But Neji…" "Enough! This is the end of the conversation." Kakashi barked as he walked off.

Naruto had tears in his eyes before turning around and ran away to a forest. 'Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why can't they see I'm not the fox? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not some germ!' Naruto screamed in his head as he continued to run.

Before Naruto knew it he ran off a cliff, a deep cliff. "Wha? AAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell. He tried grabbing the sides of the wall but the edges were slippery and jagged which ripped up his arm. And he couldn't use chakra to stick to it since it is so slippery and moist.

Naruto fell into the darkness not even screaming. He faced death. He was no longer scared. No one would miss him. They all hated him. Maybe…Maybe if he died he could see his parents? He hoped so. He hoped they loved him. The hokage said they did but he always lied. But this once, Naruto wished the old man didn't lie to him.

'This is it.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes waiting for impact.

* * *

He snapped his eyes open to see he was in some kind of sewer.

"Where am I? Wasn't I falling?" Naruto asked as he walked and look around. After about 2 minutes he entered a room. The room only had a wall.

And chained to the wall was a person. This person had spiky white hair with black streaks going through it. (**Ichigo after Dangai**) The person's head was looking down so he couldn't see his eyes. His body was pale white though.

Naruto observed the White head. The arms were chained against the wall. They were muscular but not buff, which made him think it was a boy. He had black forearms with a crimson ring on his left ring finger.

He wore Black shinobi pants with medical tape wrapped at the ankles and black shin guards. The boy had no shirt on revealing his muscular but lean chest. Naruto could tell he was a little taller than him. He was about Sasuke's height.

"So you finally showed up hunh?" The boy said. His voice sounded like Naruto's but had a hallway sorta of echo to it. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Who am I? I'm the real Naruto." The boy said raising his head to show his smirk and eyes.

Naruto froze. The boy's canine's were lengthened jutting out of his upper lip. His eyes were the strangest. It was a black slcrea with a golden pupil with a black slit running down the middle.

"Your me?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. But you can call me Zero. See." Zero said as the number Zero appeared in gothic form on the right side of his chest.

"But how did you get here?" Naruto asked. "I was born here! You are just a copy! A fake! The happy go lucky of me!" Zero shouted. "What? But I don't understand. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted.

"Please. You are just someone that was formed when that fool put a seal on me when I was a baby. I wonder Kaa-chan is though." Zero muttered.

"Hunh? Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Unlike you I pay attention to what's going on! That's why I'm so powerful. If these chains were off of course." Zero muttered. "What about Kaa-chan? Have I met her?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course you met her! But she was in a henge. Do you remember that woman, Risa? The first person besides Miko-chan to show you love?" Zero asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "That was Kaa-chan. She was under a henge. I don't know her real name but I could feel it was her." Zero said.

"But do you know where she is?" Naruto asked. "No. All I remember is she said she was going away to find some people. But why the hell am I explaining this to you?" Zero asked.

"What about Kyuubi? Where is it?" Naruto asked ignoring Zero's question which made his eye twitch. "First of all it's a her. And she's perfectly safe. She watched over me while you were out there having fun." Zero said.

"She? The Kyuubi is a girl?" Naruto asked. "Yeah! Got a problem with it? If you really want to know I'm the real Kyuubi!" Zero said. "What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Fool. Kyuubi is just a title and a name the humans gave to the rest of the Biju. Their creator, the Rikudo sennin gave them each individual names. The Biju only tell the people they trust the most their names. Kyuu-chan has already told me her name." Zero smirked.

"Tell me how you are the new Kyuubi." Naruto said. "I'm the new Kyuubi because over the years I absorbed Kyuu-chan's dark energy. Her absorbed her Yang Energy and made it to my own Energy. So mix it with your regular chakra, Kyuubi's Youki, My Youki, Spiritual pressure and Yang energy, I'm the strongest in the village! Thanks to that, she told me her name." Zero explained.

"Tell me her name." Naruto ordered. "Why would I do that?" Zero asked. "Because your me, and I should know too." Naruto said.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY I AM YOU! You are me like I said dammit! You are just a cover. A cover that has failed and taken it's own life. It's your fault were dying anyway! But thanks To kyuu, I won't die anytime soon. It's you who will die." Zero smirked.

"What do you mean? I don't want to die! I need to become Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Hokage Hokage Hokage, Is that all you ever talk about? FUCK HOKAGE! Your precious fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi into you! And you wanna know what else? That same prick is our father! That bastard sealed a demon into us without our damn permission damning us to hell on earth. Granted we were just born but who gave him the right to choose for us? If I remember correctly he took us from Kaa-chan!" Zero shouted.

"What? The fourth was my father? But…" "See? Konoha is full of twisted lies! It's hell! Kyuu-chan also told me that I may posses the Sharingan like mother. Why? Because Madara Uchiha is our ancestor." Zero said.

"But wasn't Madara Uchiha the one to fight the Shodaime?" Naruto asked. "But do you know why? Because the Uchiha clan turned their back on him. The Shodaime couldn't let Madara go since he created Konoha.

Madara wanted to leave the village in peace and forget about it. But the Shodaime attacked Madara Uchiha. After that Konoha twisted the story to make it seem it was all Madara's fault." Zero explained.

"Although Kyuu-chan was angry at him for summoning her when he had no business. But she was mad at the Shodaime even more when he sealed her in his wife without giving her a choice just like daddy did.

Mito-sama hated Hashirama after that but he put a Genjutsu on her to make her loyal to Konoha. Good thing it wore off before Kyuu-chan went into Kaa-chan." Zero smirked.

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto asked. "Kyuu-chan is a history book. When you spend 12 years chained up you learn a lot." Zero deadpanned.

Naruto looked away. "You see Naruto we might be the same person but were nearly opposites. You love Konoha till now I think. I hate it. You care about the villagers. I want to kill them all. You see the world as a great place when you want too. I do the same, when things are going my way.

The world is a dark place and only brightens when your happy. Your happiness is someone elses sadness. That is the Shinobi life. Hell that's life kid. Now it seems you are now on the brink of death, something I've been waiting for." Zero smirked.

"Wait why? Do you really want me gone that bad? Like everyone else?" Naruto whispered. Zero was silent for awhile. "No. I may not like you but you are my light side. Without you I would be total darkness. Even I don't want that. I was waiting so Kyuu-chan would give me her Youki, making me into a demon, granting me immortality to me and any mate or offspring I have." Zero said.

Naruto was surprised by this. "Naruto. Do you want to live on?" Zero asked with a far away look. "What?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to live. If you do then we will become one. You will be my light. We will be a grey Naruto sorta. But we will be one." Zero said.

Naruto looked away before nodding. "Yes." Naruto said. "Good. You see that lock?" Zero asked nodding to the lock on the floor. Naruto nodded. "Have your Chakra form a key and pick it open." Zero said. Naruto nodded and did what he was told.

After about two minutes the lock clicked. The blonde stepped back and watched as the Chains retracted, loosening against Zero's legs and arms. After about a minute the chains were hanging from Zero's back pocket.

Zero grinned and stretched having his bones crack and pop. After flexing Zero stepped up to Naruto. "Are you ready?" Zero asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "Don't worry. From now on, our life will be happy." Zero smiled. Naruto grinned and nodded. "Now what do you want to be on my back. To signify your there I Need a symbol and something for our new clan I plan on creating." Zero said.

"A star." Naruto said as Zero raised an eye brow. "The stars always calmed me when I looked at them. Their were so bright but yet surrounded by darkness." Naruto said with a far away look and smile. "I see. A star it is. Any color?" Zero asked. "Yeah, I would say orange but, I chose crimson. That was my next favorite color." Naruto said.

"A crimson star it is then." Zero smiled as he held his fist up. Naruto raised an eye brow before getting the idea and bopping fists with the teen. They both grinned at each other. "Lets kick some ass!" They said in unison before Naruto started glowing and became a orb of light. The orb was absorbed into Zero who had his eyes closed enjoying the warm feeling.

'You really are a kind spirit, Naruto. I'm glad we met.' Zero thought. 'Me too Zero.' Naruto said shocking Zero. "What the hell? How are you talking to me?" Zero asked comically. 'Duh I'm you? Were like a split personality. I'm like an inner Naruto.' Naruto grinned.

Zero groaned before he felt pain. "Gah! Kyuu!" Zero shouted. "Right Zero-kun." Kyuubi said as the room started glowing red engulfing Zero within it.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he did his paperwork. "Damn paperwork. Why can't you just die?" Hiruzen said comically before he froze. Hell the whole village froze. Why? Because there was a large red beam shooting upward a few miles away from the village.

They felt it. The same feeling twelve years ago. The Kyuubi. They all feared it was released but the beam disappeared as soon as it came. The villagers calmed down a bit before moving on if not a bit scared.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi yelled. 4 Anbu appeared. "I want you to go check what the hell that was. Dismissed!" Sarutobi said as they left. 'Naruto, I hope you are okay.'

Meanwhile with said boy he stood and gripped his head. "Damn, that hurt." Zero said. 'So what are you gonna go by now? Zero or Naruto?' Kyuubi asked. "I'll go by Naruto for now Kanari-chan. It seems only fair. Plus I went by Zero so I didn't confuse myself." Naruto said.

His clothes were changed after Zero took over. He was wearing what he wore when Naruto found him. Except he was wearing the fishnet shirt Naruto wore under his jacket.

'Now what are you gonna do?' The Kyuubi whose name is Kanari asked. "Well first I'm gonna figure out away for you to come out of there and stay out. I thought ripping off the seal would help but I was wrong." Naruto said. 'No it helped a lot I just need a physical body since the fourth destroyed my original.' Kanari said.

"Right. Hm? It seems we got visitors." Naruto smirked as four Anbu suddenly cornered him. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be brought…" He didn't finish his sentence since Naruto's hands were already through his throat.

"Yeah yeah. This is what I have to say to your damn Hokage…" Naruto smirked as the others attacked him. "If you smell what Naruto's cooking!" Naruto grinned before completely ripping the Anbu to shreds having blood on his claws, since his nails grew longer.

Naruto cracked his neck and looked at his reflection from an Anbu's puddle of blood. His once white and black hair was now blond with black streaks and white strands.

His eyes were no longer black and gold but now just blue with black slits. His canine's jutted from his upper lip and his Whisker marks were more feral looking.

'Kana-chan, you think I lost my Vizard and Upbringer powers?' Naruto asked. 'No Naru-kun you just need to learn how to use them. Try pushing Chakra into your eyes.' Kanari said.

Naruto nodded and did just that as a full matured Sharingan morphed into existence. "Yatta! So I do have it Dattebayo! Not lets see if I have the EMS." Naruto said as he pushed more chakra and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan morphed into vision. It was just like Madara's. He was happy because his looked cool.

'Now time to try this. When I saw Kaa-chan do it, it was so cool!' Naruto thought with giddiness. Pushing even more chakra into his eyes the EMS transformed into a new form. This time his whole eye was a light purple color with a ripple pattern of rings and a small pupil in the middle.

"Sweet! The Sharingan, EMS and the Rinnegan? I'll be able to wipe this place out in no time!" Naruto grinned before his grin faded into small shock. He spun around and to sense a familiar chakra output.

'What's wrong Naru-kun?' Kyuubi asked. 'It's Kaa-chan Kana-chan! She's signaling me! She knows I'm here!' Naruto said as he rushed off to go find her.

'I'm on my way, Kaa-chan!'

* * *

**A month later**

It's been a month since the end of the prelims and now it's the start of the finals. Everyone from across the elemental nations wanted to come and see the Chunin exam that was hosted by Konoha. The Daiymos and lords also came to be judges for the genin. The Kazekage also joined to see. He sat next to the Sandaime hokage.

Behind the old Sarutobi was Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was only there because he wanted to see if the legacy of his student Minato would show up since he wasn't able to train him this last month.

Sarutobi was worried for the blonde. He hadn't seen the young Uzumaki either for the past month. That beam worried him. Not to mention the four dead Anbu the second squad he sent found. The villagers were on edge lately thinking the Kyuubi was back and wanting to finish the job.

It was true but they didn't need to know that yet.

Down at the arena was the genin finalists. Everyone was there except three people. Dosu Kinuta from sound, Sasuke Uchiha and last, Naruto Uzumaki who was supposed to fight first against Neji Hyuuga.

The proctor for the exam was Genma since Hayate was in the hospital recovering thanks to someone saving him that night when he was spying. But for some reason Hayate was in a Coma. Strange.

"Alright look to the crowd and smile. You are supposed to give a great performance today." Genma said chewing on his senbon. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

Up in the stands were Sakura and Ino with Choji sitting next to Ino. A little above them was Kurenai and Asuma. Kiba and Hinata were sitting off to the side.

"Hey as anyone seen Sasuke-kun or Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Who knows. That Baka Naruto probably got lost on the way here. And I'm sure Sasuke-kun is alright." Ino said. "Yeah. I haven't seen Naruto lately though. And Sasuke-kun disappeared after a day at the hospital." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about them. Naruto will be here. Kid got guts." Choji said while munching on his food. Then Ino started scolding him.

* * *

"So you think the Gaki will show up?" Asuma asked. "Hard to tell. But I'm guessing he would sense he vowed to Hinata. But I bet he is gonna lose even if he tried his hardest." Kurenai said. "Yeah. Pops is worried about the kid since that strange beam of light. Wonder what that was. It felt like Kyuubi." Asuma muttered.

"Lets hope it wasn't." Kurenai said.

"Well these are some good seats. So Hinata do you think Naruto would show up?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded slowly. "Hai. I think so." She stuttered.

"Well lets see if he can stand against Neji. He may be able to beat me but that was a fluke. I give him five to ten minutes tops against Neji." Kiba said. Hinata was silent hoping Kiba was wrong.

'I know Naruto-kun will win. He promised.' Hinata thought.

* * *

"Alright can Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki stay here while the rest of you brats go up to the stands." Genma said. All the genin filed out only leaving Neji and Genma.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here? You have 3 minutes to show up!" Genma said. "He probably got scared. He knows fate had declared me the winner. It was Fate after all." Neji smirked smugly.

After 2 minutes a gust of wind blew every where making everyone cover their eyes. After removing their arms or hands on the right side of Genma was a black figure.

The black figure work a full body blackish crimson cloak with a hood. Under the hood was a creepy white skull mask with red markings and sharp creepy clenched teeth with narrowed demon creepy eye slits.

Everyone froze as they felt massive killer intent coming from the cloaked figure.

"_**I'm present.**_" The figure said in a monotone demonic hall echoing voice. "Excuse me who are you?" Genma asked. "_**Naruto Uzumaki. Do you need proof?**_" The figure asked.

"Yeah I do." Genma said irritated. "_**Very well**_." The person took off the mask and revealed his self to be the True Naruto Uzumaki.

"So you are him. Good to know. Now are you both ready to fight?" Genma asked. Both nodded. "Hajime!" Genma said jumping back.

Naruto crushed the mask and threw off his cloak revealing his figure.

Naruto was in the same outfit as before but his Shinobi pants seemed more blacker than before and had crimson chains hanging from his back pocket. Tied to his side was his Konoha headband except the cloth was black and the plate was crimson with the symbol being black.

Around his neck he wore a necklace that had a black star. He wore a sleeveless crimson shirt that fit his lean muscled body. On the back was a big black star. Instead of sandals he wore black flat boots with crimson trimmings.

Naruto also had black forearm and shin guards not to mention his crimson ring that had the Kanji for Zero.

"So you decided to show up? No matter how much you got stronger or what you changed, you will always be a loser. Once a loser always a loser. Not to mention fate has already declared me the winner." Neji smirked.

"Fate Fate Fate, that's all you ever talk about! Well guess what! You can take your Fate, turn it side ways, and shove it up your candy ass!" Naruto roared as he blurred in front of Neji in mid air.

"Crimson Hurricane kick!" Naruto yelled delivering a mid air round kick to the Hyuuga. The foot crashed with Neji's face making him go flying to the side.

But before he got to far, Naruto grabbed his ankle and yanked him back and kneed his chest making the Hyuuga cough up blood. Naruto let go of Neji's leg and snatched his neck holding him up as Neji glared at him with half lidded eyes.

"Aww, what's wrong? Neji-chan have his feelings hurt?" Naruto smirked as he ripped off Neji's headband, revealing the Hyuuga clan curse mark.

"I know all about your stupid main clan's seal. Trust me I have had time to study it. I will spare you Neji Hyuuga as the branch family has been good to me in this hell hole. But it's time to know your place!" Naruto said.

'Tsukoyomi!' Naruto shouted mentally as his eyes transformed to his EMS. But Naruto put up a quick Genjutsu around his eyes so no one could see it.

After 2 seconds Neji screamed to the high heavens in pain. Everyone was confused to what happened to him as his form went limp, since he passed out. Naruto dropped Neji's body and snatched his cloak from the ground.

After patting the dirt off it a couple of times he glanced at the audience who was in shock and dead silent then turned to Genma. "He's down! Aren't you gonna call the match?" Naruto barked. Genma snapped out of it and nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Winner!" Genma said. Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Someone get a medical squad." Genma ordered as said medical squad came and took Neji away.

Naruto snorted before walking off his cloak over his shoulder.

* * *

"Was that really Naruto?" Sakura asked in shock. "Y-Yeah, I think it was. But he seems…" "Different. It's like his light and happiness has just vanished." Sakura said with Ino nodding with her. Choji was silent not even eating his food.

"He took down the Hyuuga just like that!" Asuma said in disbelief. "But what did he do to him? I mean he was fast almost as fast as Lee was when he took off his weights." Kurenai said. "I don't know but I totally underestimated that kid." Asuma said with Kurenai nodding with her.

"Did you see that Hinata? Naruto utterly wiped the floor with Neji! It was amazing! But he seems different. More Darker." Kiba said. "Yes. I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered shyly.

Up in the Kage stands everyone was silent. Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked gob smacked while the Kazekage looked surprised. "What that really Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "I think so. He changed his jumpsuit that's for sure." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-dono, Would it be okay for me to meet this young Naruto?" The Yondaime Kazekage asked. "It will be fine as I wanted to talk with Naruto myself. Raido." Sarutobi ordered. "Yes milord." Raido nodded and used Shushin.

"Alright the next match will be Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Subaku." Genma said. "I forfeit." Kankuro said as Shino was about to make his way down. "You Sure?" Genma asked a little irritated.

"Yeah." Kankuro said. "Alright then. Shino Aburame wins by forfeit! The next match will be Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara Subaku!" Genma announced.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto the blonde was standing next to the hokage after Raido picked him up. "Hokage-dono I say we let the next match commence till Sasuke gets here." The Kazekage said as Naruto glanced at him.

"That will show favoritism. I will not…" "I say give the Teme a few more minutes. If has not shown up by the end of the next match disqualify him. But you should get on Kakashi about Tardiness." Naruto said.

"Fine. That sounds like a good plan. Raido tell Genma to start the next match." Sarutobi said. "Hai!" The man said before leaving.

"Now with you Naruto. Tell me where have you been this last month." Sarutobi ordered. "Training." Naruto said. "With who?" Jiraiya asked. "I'm sorry I thought I was talking to the hokage." Naruto said coldly as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him.

"With who Naruto?" Sarutobi said. "With a few friends. Is it so hard to believe I could get stronger in a month? You give me little credit old man." Naruto scoffed. "Then what did you do to Neji?" Sarutobi asked.

"Put him in a Genjutsu." Naruto said trufully. "Of?" He asked again. "Being Tentacle raped. Lets see of Fate chose that." Naruto smirked. "Naruto your horrible at Genjutsu." Hiruzen said. "Well I worked on that and Taijutsu. Anyway are we done? I think Lazy ass is about to give up." Naruto said.

The 3 men turned to see Shikamaru raising his hand with Temari doing the same. Naruto rolled his eyes. "See ya old man." Naruto said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Charming young man." The Kazekage chuckled. "Yes. But he seems different. As if…" "He has hatred within him. And a lot of it." Jiraiya said. "Did you sense it?" Hiruzen asked. "No. There isn't a trace on him. It must still be in tact." Jiraiya said. "I see. That's good." Hiruzen said.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha is…" "Sorry were late, did we miss something?" Kakashi asked as he and Sasuke stood back to back after using a leaf shushin. Kakashi read his book while Sasuke was in a new outfit like Naruto's but his was all black.

"So your finally here." Naruto said. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Genma asked. "I dropped something and forgot to pick it up. So Kakashi has Sasuke gotten stronger?" Naruto asked nearly spitting out his the formers name.

"Look at his hair." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "What's that supposed to mean?" Genma asked. "Heeellooo, Dragonball Z? Nimrod." Naruto muttered before turning around.

"Oi! Dobe." Sasuke called. Naruto stopped, And glanced at him. "Yeah?" Naruto asked. "Well?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I won." Naruto said turning back and walked off while Kakashi looked shocked.

'He won? Against Neji? But how?' Kakashi asked while Sasuke smirked. 'I can feel the power radiating off of him. So you have gotten stronger, Naruto. Well I have too.' Sasuke thought.

"Alright Kakashi get off the field so we can start the match." Genma ordered. "Yeah yeah. Good luck Sasuke." Kakashi patted his shoulder and gave him a eye smile before using shushin to stand next to Gai and Lee who was standing next to Sakura and the other two.

After Kakashi left Gaara took his spot and stared impassively at Sasuke who stared impassively back. The third person staring impassively was Naruto who was ignoring the others and leaning over the rail.

"Both fighters ready?" Genma asked. Both nodded. "Hajime!" Genma said leaping back. The cork in Gaara's gourd popped off allowing sand to float out.

"Lets see who has more hatred. You or Naruto Uzumaki. Make me feel…ALIVE!" Gaara said. "Sure, then you'll be dead." Sasuke smirked before charging at Gaara.

Naruto watched bored before glancing around the audience seats. He spotted several Anbu but he caught one and gave a small smirk. 'So that's where you are, Kabuto.' Naruto thought before glancing up at the roof of where the Hokage sat. There was another cloaked figure but didn't have an Anbu mask but he saw a flash of pink making him smirk.

'So they decided to send you, Emi-chan.' Naruto thought. He glanced back to the match and saw Sasuke running up the wall.

'If I know that Baka Kakashi, then…' Naruto activated his Sharingan and watched Sasuke closely.

"This is it for you!" Sasuke said as he went through hand signs. Everyone was awed in silence and shock as Lightning erupted in Sasuke's hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke roared as he ran at Gaara. "So this is the chidori? Pretty useful." Naruto smirked before glancing at the hooded figure. 'Seems it's time to start.' Naruto thought.

"DIE!" Sasuke roared plunging his hand into Gaara's sand. Everyone was dead silent. "BLOOODD?" Gaara shouted. Sasuke jumped back as the audience fell asleep. The sand siblings jumped down to the arena and grabbed Gaara.

"Lets go!" Kankuro said. "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Sasuke yelled. "Go after them. Hurry!" Genma said. Sasuke nodded and charged after them.

Naruto grinned as he jumped from the stands. "Naruto? What are you doing? Help the others!" Genma said. "Please! Like I miss the chance to fight? Gaara-chan here I come!" Naruto laughed as he chased after them.

"Wait Naruto! Tch, troublesome." Genma sighed before turning back to the audience. After gazing at them he looked up to see a purple barrier. 'Hokage-sama, he must be fighting Orochimaru.' Genma thought before joining the fray.

"Sakura! Find Naruto and Shikamaru. And go after Sasuke." Kakashi said. "But sensei Naruto is nowhere to be seen!" Sakura said. "Then take kiba! Just hurry!" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and did as told.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto the boy was jumping at full speed till he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered before hopping faster passing by him. Sasuke blinked as he just saw a crimson blur. "Was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Uchiha! You take care of those brats! Gaara-chan is mine!" Naruto yelled back at him. "Are you ordering me what to do dobe?" Sasuke shot back. "Hell ya I am!" Naruto said. 'This is far enough.'

"Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu!" Naruto shot out a fireball at them. Temari turned back and warned Kankuro as they jumped out the way.

"Let me go!" Gaara said. "But Gaara…" Kankuro didn't get to finish as Gaara's sand pushed them both away. "Gaah!" They both screamed in pain as they smashed against a tree.

"So you want to start this here?" Naruto asked. As he stopped hopping. "Uzumaki…Make me feel…ALIVE!" Gaara yelled manincally as the sand transformed him.

"Oh I'll make you feel alive alright!" Naruto grinned just as crazy. Sasuke was in awe as black chakra erupted around Naruto. "LETS GO! GAARA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as he blurred in front of Gaara and backhanded him away. Gaara cried in pain as he smashed against a couple of trees. "Come on!" Naruto yelled. "Sand shuriken!" gaara screamed as three giant sand blades shot at him.

Naruto dodged them all with a half crazed smirk. Naruto then shot at Gaara like a bullet and sent a punch at Gaara's gut making him cough up blood.

"You are weak! I expected more from you." Naruto shook his head as he kneed Gaara's chin. Stepping back Naruto did a hand stand and kicked Gaara's chin repeatedly like Lee did.

After reverting back to normal stance Naruto jumped and snatched Gaara's neck. "WEAK!" Naruto screamed in joy as he smashed Gaara's head on the ground.

"Lets see how I fare against you, Shuko-chan." Naruto muttered to himself as he stepped back. As soon as he was a few meters away sand whipped around Gaara making him grow in size.

Naruto and the other 3 watched as the 1st tailed Biju rose. "I'M FREE BABY!" The Biju yelled in joy. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

'This is Shukona-chan? No it must be her Youki. It's messing with her. Kana-chan said she was crazy but not this crazy.' Naruto thought.

"Hey! Shukaku!" Naruto yelled. The Biju stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. "Who are you?" Shukaku asked. "The person who is gonna bring Shukona-chan back. That's who! Susanoo!" Naruto yelled as his EMS blazed into existence. A crimson aura flared around him creating a four arm beastly looking Susanoo.

The same Susanoo Madara Uchiha had. Sasuke stared in awe. "What is that? Wait that is…That's the Susanoo, Only those with the Sharingan can unlock it! But Naruto is not Uchiha! So how?" Sasuke growled.

"Show me who is more powerful." Naruto smirked as his Susanoo shrunk and wrapped around him. Naruto was now encased in crimson chakra.

Everyone held their breath as the chakra dispersed. All they saw was a crimson flash before a figure was in front of Shukaku's face. Shukaku's eyes widened when it saw who was in front of him.

In front of him was Naruto but he was wearing a weird mask. The mask looked just like his susanoo's face. The mask was crimson with white markings. His eyes were the most shocking.

His scrlea was black, his pupil was golden but it was in the form of his EMS with a black slit running down the middle.

"Cero." Naruto said in a dark, hall echo like voice. That's when Shukaku realized Naruto was point at him. A black chakra sphere as small as a bouncy ball with red sparks flashing around it appeared.

Before anyone could blink the black sphere was set off engulfing Shukaku's whole body in the black ray. After it disappeared Naruto blinked.

Shukaku screamed in pain before he stopped to see Naruto was floating in front of him just gazing at him with his eyes.

"Who knew a Biju could fall such a simple Genjutsu?" Naruto smirked before his EMS started spinning trapping Shukaku.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto blinked to see he was in a desert. Looking around he couldn't see the end, all he saw was sand. 'So this is Gaara's mindscape? Shukaku must have taken control right now.' Naruto thought.

He kept walking till he saw Gaara who was in a sand coffin. "Hn." Naruto said as he moved on. "Who are you?" A female voice asked.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see a woman who was at least 5'9. She had long sandy hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

She had tan skin and a wonderful figure. She wore blue Hakama pants and a brown skin tight shirt that pressed against her D-cup bust. Her eyes were a pupil-less sea green.

"Are you Shukona?" Naruto asked. The woman narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name? Only my sisters know that name! Humans like you only know me as Shukaku." She growled.

"I'm sorry to upset you Shuko-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Ex-Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko or Kanari-chan." Naruto said.

"You're the boy Kana-chan was sealed in too?" Shukona asked. "Yes." Naruto said. "Well how did you get here?" She asked. "The Sharingan. I needed to see and free you." Naruto said. "F-free me?" Shukona asked.

"Yes. That is what you want right? Freedom?" Naruto asked. "But what about the Gaki? And where would I go?" She asked. "You would come with me. I'm sure Gaara-chan would be okay. Plus we already have freed Kanari-chan and Isabi-chan. Were trying to contact Kurumu-chan as we speak." Naruto said.

"Why are you freeing us? And who's we?" Shukona asked. "I would love to tell you who, but I can't till I know for sure you are going to join us. And I'm freeing you because I want to. Plus I want to bring this world to it's knees. Kana and Isabi-chan have already agreed with me. They both are my mates. I would love for you to be my mate as well but you don't have too if you don't want too. So what is your descion? Shuko-chan?" Naruto asked holding out his hand.

The sand demonness stared at his hand before taking it. "I will join you. Naruto-kun." She smiled. "Good. Let's go." Naruto grinned before they both disappeared. As soon as they left the sand broke down, freeing Gaara.

* * *

**Real world**

It only took two seconds. Everyone watched as the tailed beast broke away revealing a knocked out Gaara and a dizzy Shukona who was leaning against Naruto for support.

"It will be awhile till you get your power back, Shuko-chan." Naruto smiled. "Okay, thank you Naruto-kun." Shukona said before falling asleep. Naruto kissed her forehead before he was surrounded by 3 cloaked hooded figures.

"What took you all so long to get here?" Naruto asked them. "Shut up! Do you know how hard it is to find you without giving our position away?" One of them said.

This was a voice of a male. "Shut it Nagi! Maya-chan, think you can take Shuko-chan to base?" Naruto asked. The person named Maya cupped her chin as if in a thinking pose.

"Okay but you have to do something for me first." Maya said with a hidden smirk. "Oh and what Is that?" Naruto asked. "This." She said grabbing his chin and claiming his lips. Naruto was a little surprised but kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Nagi said. "Don't be mad because he has claimed almost every girl in the organization." The person next to him said. This person's voice was male also. "No one was talking to you! Takayanagi!" Nagi yelled.

Maya pulled away and smiled at him not that anyone but Naruto could see it. "I want more later okay?" She asked. "Sure sure." Naruto smirked. "Naruto, when are you coming back? Kushina-sama wants a full report on Konoha's damage." Takayanagi said.

"Give me bout a week. How's Emi-chan doing?" Naruto asked. "Fine. She seems to gotten stronger since you made her Chi stronger." Takayanagi replied. "Yeah, now she isn't so fat." Nagi smirked.

"I gave her what she wanted. Anyway get out of here. Tell Kaa-chan I'll be there soon. Make sure you contact me when Shuko-chan wakes up." Naruto ordered as Takayanagi took Shukona.

"See ya later, Naru-kun." Maya waved before they all jumped away. Naruto smiled before it turned to a frown as Anbu surrounded him. "Naruto Uzumaki what is going on here?" Rat asked.

"I beat Gaara-chan to sleep. Sasuke Uchiha should be around here somewhere. Also Gaara's siblings. What is the status in the village?" Naruto asked. "Well Orochimaru attacked Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama nearly died when someone saved him and left. Orochimaru got away." Bear answered.

"Alright then. And the village?" Naruto asked. "Jiraiya-sama was able to defeat the Sounds summons. The village isn't in total destruction and would take a few months to repair." Bear answered. "Alright then. I'll head back to the village." Naruto said as his eyes flashed red before leaving.

On the way back Naruto noticed Asuma talking to Shikamaru, Sakura and Kiba. Shaking his head he looked forward to see he was about to run into someone.

He stopped immediately as he caught the cloaked figure and skidded back. When he was still Naruto was looking down at hot pink colored hair.

"E-Emi-chan?" Naruto asked. The girl groaned before looking up showing him her sky blue eyes. "N-Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh heading back to the village. Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "I had to hurry and get away. Was the mission successful?" She asked. "Yeah. And you?" Naruto asked. Emi grinned at him.

"Success! It was all thanks to you Naruto-kun! If you didn't help me, then I would still be weak. Thank you." Emi smiled before kissing him. Naruto smiled inwardly and kissed her back, slipping his tongue in her mouth and wrestling with hers.

Emi moaned into the kiss pressing her incredible bust against his chest. Naruto smirked and started rubbing her ass making her moan more. After awhile they had to pull apart for some air.

"That was the best kiss ever." Emi said in pure bliss. "It will be even greater once I get back to base. Now hurry before Kaa-chan gets angry." Naruto said pecking her lips. "Okay Naruto-kun." Emi smiled before leaving.

'To think she was some lame vice president for HIM.' Naruto thought with a frown his hands gripped tighter. 'When I see you, I will kill you. Be damned if your Masataka's older brother. I will kill you, Mistuomi.' Naruto thought as he continued on his path.

'Just like this village, you will fall by my hands.'

* * *

**There is the first chapter! Just to let you know this will be a pretty big harem, so I'll tell who's in it!**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Karura Subaku**

**Mito Uzumaki**

**Kanari Kyuubi**

**Shukano Ichiabi**

**Isabi Sanbi**

**Kurumu Gobi**

**Saiya Rokubi**

**Matatabi Nibi**

**Gyuko Hachibi**

**Chosyu-Nanabi**

**Maya Natsume**

**Aya Natsume**

**Emi Isuzu**

**Tayuya**

**That's it. So if you like this story vote for it or continue to read on. It's all on you! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! Here is the next first chapter story. This will be a harem story. **

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Maya Natsume**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**This will be called Kami on Earth. Be ready, cause it starts now!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alone. Ignored. Hated. Despised. Weakened. Vulnerable.

All these things. Makes Naruto uzumaki's hatred grows. All of them. He hated them all. His parents didn't care about him. All they cared for was his younger siblings. Nagi and Natsumi.

They were his replacement. It was because of them he was hated. No. It was because of that man. The man he despised the most. Minato Namikaze, his father. Sealed the Nine tailed fox soul within him. While his younger twin siblings got the Yang and Yin chakra.

Naruto was given the soul because his mother offered him. Afraid that her younger children by 5 minutes would be hated. It was them. They sealed his fate. They made a decision that should have been his and his alone!

"GRAAAHH!" Naruto roared as he thrust his crimson lightning covered hand through a tree. Naruto panted and tore his arm away.

Naruto Uzumaki is 7 years old now and has a deep hatred for Konoha and his 'family'. He had spiky shoulder length blonde hair with dark blue slitted eyes. The boy wore a fishnet tank top with black Shinobi pants and open toed boots. A crimson sash tied to his waist.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and observed the forest. Most of the trees were cut down and charred around him. Other trees had holes just like the one in front of him.

'My mastery of Kakashi-teme's Chidori is working well.' Naruto thought. "So this is where you were." A calm female voice said. Naruto glanced behind him to see his best friend Maya Natsume sitting on a log where the rest of his stuff was.

"Maya-chan." Naruto said. "So what happened?" Maya asked. Naruto stared at her for awhile as she stared back.

She had long wavy silver hair with sky blue eyes and pale skin. She wore blue shorts with a red short sleeved shirt which had white flowers on it.

"Nothing. Just came for training, that's all." Naruto said. "Well I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me the truth?" Maya asked. Naruto looked away. "He started teaching them new techniques." Naruto said. "I thought you over this Baka." Maya said.

"I know but… I just can't help feel that they will notice me. But it's just a worthless dream." Naruto said. Maya sighed as she hopped off the log and walked over to him.

"Give up on them Naruto-kun. You keep hoping only to get your hopes crushed. Put your hopes somewhere else." Maya said. Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Thanks Maya-chan. I needed that." Naruto smiled. Maya smiled back at him. "So wanna go to Ichiraku's?" She asked. "Nah. I'll stay here and finish training." Naruto said. "Okay then, I'll stay here with you then." Maya said.

"You don't have to do that Maya-chan." Naruto said. "I know but I want too." Maya smiled softly. Naruto sighed before charging up another Chidori.

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Naruto came home. Over his tanktop was a sleeveless crimson shirt. Around his chest was string that held his Katana to his back.

Naruto walked in the house and was about to make his way upstairs when he was stopped. "Where have you been, Naruto?" A female voice asked. Naruto glanced to his left to see Kushina Uzumaki sitting in a one cushion chair reading a book.

"Out." Naruto said. "Out where?" She asked. "Forest." Naruto said. "Can you give more than one word answers?" Kushina asked irritated. "Perhaps." Naruto said as Kushina grew a tick mark.

"You missed dinner." She said. "So?" Naruto asked. "Did you eat?" She asked. "Yes." Naruto said. "Where?" Kushina asked. "A friends." Naruto answered. "Who?" She asked. "Does it matter?" Naruto asked coldly.

Kushina sighed. "Just don't come home late again. I was worried." Kushina said. "Whatever." Naruto said. "Excuse me?" Kushina asked. "I said whatever! You worried? Bull! If you gonna lie to me at least make it believable!" Naruto shouted. "Don't raise your voice at me young man." Kushina half glared.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Naruto asked. "Your mother!" Kushina said. "HA! Some mother you are! If you want to know Kushina, I don't see you as a mother at all! Just someone who gave birth to me!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina was stunned as Minato came down stairs. "What's with all the yelling?" Minato asked. Naruto glanced at him and turned around. "I'm out of here." Naruto said. "W-where are you going?" Kushina wondered.

"Why do you care?" Naruto growled. "Because she deserves to know where your going." Minato said. Naruto was silent as he opened the door and walked out slamming it shut.

"Naruto!" Minato called after him as he opened the door to see the boy walking out of the compound. "Come back here!" Minato shouted. Naruto ignored him and kept walking. Minato growled and ran after him.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled. "What?" Naruto spat as he stopped. "Come back home right now." Minato ordered. "Home? Home? You call that home?" Naruto asked as he spun around and glared at Minato while pointing at the house.

"That is not home! Konoha is not home. I hate it there! I hate you! I hate Kushina! I hate those bastard children! And I hate KONOHA!" Naruto yelled with his eyes red.

"Naruto why do you feel this way?" Minato asked. "Why? I was ignored my whole life! Only getting attention when it has something to do with Nagi and Natsumi! Being hated by the village you love and protect, doesn't help!" Naruto yelled at him.

"What?" Minato asked. "Oh don't act so innocent! Your using me as a scapegoat for these…People. Well I wonder what would happen if I started killing them all hunh? To give myself to Iwa and prove loyalty! Give them all of daddy's secrets!" Naruto grinned crazily.

Minato was now shocked but blurred behind Naruto who saw this coming and surprised Minato by jumping and delivering a spin kick to his head. But Minato was able to block it with his arms and grabbed Naruto's ankle.

The boy wasn't done and positioned himself in front of Minato's stomach. He gave the man a hard blow to the stomach making him grit his teeth in pain and throw Naruto away who landed safely on the ground.

'How is he able to do this? Kushina and I never trained him! Is he training by himself? I must know!' Minato thought. "That was pretty impressive. Tell me Naruto, who has been training you?" Minato asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto growled as he unsheathed his Katana. Minato was shocked at the blade and how Naruto was able to have his owns stance.

The blade was pure black with a 8 pointed star cross guard and a crimson grip. "Let your light bask in darkness, Kurohoshi!" Naruto roared as a black crimson aura blasted around him.

Naruto blurred out of sight and was above Minato ready to bring his sword down upon his head. "Benihoshi!" Naruto yelled as a crimson blast was sent at Minato who dodged but not without injury.

'What is this?' Minato thought as Naruto appeared by his side and swung his blade cutting Minato's side. Minato grunted in pain as Naruto leaped forward and readied himself.

"To be able to kill you is my goal. To be able to destroy this village… is my dream." Naruto said about to strike at Minato again when his sword was blocked by another.

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed as he saw Kushina staring at him. "Naruto please stop this." Kushina pleaded. "Stop? Why would I do that when I'm so close?" Naruto asked as he pushed against Kushina surprising her.

"Naruto stop this please!" Kushina begged. "Go to hell!" Naruto roared as he pushed harder until his eyes dazed out of focus and fell to the floor, knocked out.

Kushina sheathed her sword. And knelt by his side. "Why is this happening?" Kushina asked. "We need to do something about this." Minato said as he picked Naruto up and put him on his shoulder.

"Minato your side." Kushina said. "I know. I'll heal it later. He comes first." Minato said as he and Kushina walked in the house to see a blonde boy with spiky hair and a red headed girl with straight hair.

"Tou-san? What happened?" Nagi asked. "Nothing. Just go back to bed. Kushina." Minato called as they both headed for Minato's home office.

"Aniki what do you think happened?" Natsumi asked. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with Naruto." Nagi said. Nagi was a pure version of Minato all though he had more spikes and hair. He had sky blue eyes like Minato while Natsumi had dark blue eyes like Kushina.

"I hope Tou-san is okay." Natsumi said. Nagi nodded.

* * *

Minato set Naruto on the floor and went to his drawer as Kushina took off his shirt. "Is the seal still intact?" Minato asked. "Yeah. Nothings wrong with it." Kushina said examining his body.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. "Were gonna have to wipe his memory and input new ones. Erase his hatred of the village." Minato said. "Why? He was just angry…"

"Kushina. Naruto hates everything here. He hates, Nagi and Natsumi, He hates the house, he hate Konoha, He hates me and he hates you. Naruto was trying to kill me. That is his goal.

Then he wants to destroy the village. He threated to kill everyone in the village. Or give himself to Iwa and give off village information." Minato said shocking Kushina.

'He hates me? But, why? Is it because we didn't pay much attention to him? Did we not give him enough love? What is it?' Kushina thought as tears stained her face.

"Do you understand why now? We need to either block or erase his memories. It's the only way. Now help me." Minato said as he started writing seals on Naruto's body while Kushina drew a sealing circle.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was in front of Kyuubi's cage. The boy sat down and sighed.

"Are you there, Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naru-kun." A sweet female voice said. "And you as well, Juubi-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naru-kun." Another sweet female voice said.

Naruto looked up at the cages to see two women staring at him. Naruto gave a kind smile at them as they returned it.

The girl on the left was Kyuubi. She had long curly crimson hair with red slitted eyes. She had nice fair skin with a gorgeous body. She wore a red Kimino that was open and around her shoulders revealing some cleavage. She had C-cups which were nearly D-cups.

On the right was Juubi. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and a bang that covered her left eye. Her eye color was a pupil-less light grey. She had nice tan skin and a body men would kill for. She wore a black Kimono which was slightly open at her legs giving her room and was tight around her chest, pushing against her wonderful D-cup breasts.

"Naruto-kun you are in danger." Juubi said. "I am?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Minato and Kushina Namikaze are planning on either blocking or erasing your memories and replacing them with fake happy ones." Kyuubi said.

"WHAT? How dare they!" Naruto roared. "We can help prevent it but you will have to play dumb for a couple of years." Juubi said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She means that you have to act like your memories were erased. But in order for your memories to be intact we must claim you as our mate. Making such weak seals as these worthless." Kyuubi said.

"What? Your mate?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You will be a Hanyou of both Kitsune and Ookami. In the process you will become, Immortal." Juubi explained.

"But what about Maya-chan? I don't want to live forever if she dies!" Naruto said. "We understand that. Juubi-chan and I both consider Maya-chan a great mate for you. She has been the only one besides to others that have been with you in this village. So, Any mate you take will also be immortal." Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded. "But what about you two?" Naruto asked. "You are gonna have to rip off the seal so we can be free and let your Youki enter your body without killing you. Until you can find us bodies, we will stay in here." Juubi explained.

Naruto nodded and stood. He walked over to the cage where the seal came down face to face with him. He took a deep breath and ripped the seal off without effort.

The paper burned into ash as the door's slowly opened. After they were finally opened Kyuubi and Juubi took a careful step outside. Once they deemed it safe they glomped Naruto.

"It feels so good to be holding you Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said. Naruto was stunned but basked in their warmth before Juubi took his chin in her hands, turning his face to her and claimed his lips.

Naruto was happy that Maya was his first kiss, which he got today! Kyuubi pouted as Juubi kissed him first. The black haired demonness pulled away and grinned at Naruto. "I always wanted to do that." She said.

Naruto was about to reply when Kyuubi claimed his lips next. Surprised by this, Naruto took a second before he started kissing her back just like he did with Juubi.

Kyuubi pulled back with a grin also. "A little upset Maya-chan claimed your lips first but I'm happy none the less." She said.

"That was great." Naruto said. "Okay Naru-kun now it's time for us to claim you as our mate and you us. Kyuu-chan you want to go first?" Juubi asked. "Sure! Now Naru-kun, all you have to do is channel chakra to your fangs and bite down on my neck." Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded and did just that. He pushed her beautiful crimson hair away and gazed at her neck and bit down while Kyuubi did the same.

Naruto grunted in pain as her Youki entered his body. Naruto pulled away and watched as a crimson star appeared on her neck. He licked the blood away loving how it tasted.

Kyuubi moaned as Naruto bit down on her neck then licked the blood away. She watched as a red fox with nine tails appeared on his neck. After she smiled and licked the blood away, also favoring his taste.

"Alright now before it kicks in let me mark you." Juubi said. Naruto nodded as she kissed his collarbone and bit down. Naruto grunted in pain as he bit down on her neck.

A black star appeared on Jubi's neck and a black wolf with ten tails appeared on his collarbone. Both licked the blood away loving the taste.

Naruto stepped back away from them and took a deep breath. "Okay Naru-kun this isn't gonna hurt." Kyuubi said. "It's gonna hurt a lot." Juubi said right before the pain started.

* * *

**Real world**

Kushina and Minato finished the seals and started it. "This is gonna hurt him a bit." Minato said. Kushina nodded with a solemn look. As soon as Minato clapped his hands the seals glowed and Naruto screamed in pain.

The boy could feel as his chakra coils increased largely pouring with Kyuubi and Juubi's combined chakra's and Youki. His veins pulsed as he now had demon blood running through his veins.

His eyes were wide open as Minato and Kushina watched the process. The dark blue eyes turned a grayish blue while the black slit remained. The boys fangs lengthened not that they noticed it.

His the red steaks he had turned crimson while he had black streaks run through his hair. The nails grew to claws. Last his gained a little more weight which shifted to his muscles.

Minato and Kushina would have noticed this if Juubi and Kyuubi didn't put a Genjutsu over his body.

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I promise to be there for you.' Kushina thought. Minato was silent, watching it transpire.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto still screamed in pain as his already large chakra coils just kept growing. Now they were the size of Jiraiya's fist.

Naruto was also witnessing the fake memories entering his head. Those memories were the ones he always wanted. To feel loved. To feel wanted. Kyuubi and Juubi noticed a single tear fall from his eye.

'Naru-kun.' Kyuubi thought sadly. 'Come on Naruto-kun! Figure which ones are fake and which ones are real!' Juubi thought.

Naruto screamed in more pain as the memories he had with his mother clashed with the fakes. Then he saw it! It might have been just a quick flash but he saw the look of doubt and sadness Kushina had when Minato neglected Naruto for his siblings.

'K-kaa-san.' Naruto thought as the fakes fused with the real ones. Naruto screamed once more before he passed out. In both mind and body.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled as she rushed over to him while Juubi walked over. "What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked. "He still fighting with his memories. The thing we didn't tell him, is that the fakes will merge with the real ones if he wants something bad enough. Tell me, what is it any boy wants when it comes to his parents?" Juubi asked.

"The love of their mother." Kyuubi whispered. "Exactly. Naruto-kun can careless about his father or siblings. He wants love from the very person who brought him into this world. It will take a while before he wakes up." Juubi said.

Kyuubi nodded as she had Naruto's head rest in her lap and Juubi sit next to him holding his hand.

* * *

**Real world**

Naruto finally stopped his screaming and fell back to sleep. Minato was about to pick him up when Kushina stopped him. "No. I'll take Naruto-kun to bed." Kushina said as she picked him up and left the office. Minato sighed as he sat in his chair.

Kushina laid Naruto in his bed and covered him up. She kissed his forehead saying a silent apology and was about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Kaa-san, stay." Naruto whispered. Kushina froze before turning around to see Naruto looking at her with lidded eyes. 'Naruto-kun?' She thought in confusion. "Please." Naruto whispered. Kushina sighed and took off her longsleeved shirt only leaving her in her fishnet shirt and bra. She slid off her pants and folded them next to her shirt.

She was now wearing spandex shorts and crawled into bed with Naruto since it was big enough to fit her. She got behind him, spooning him.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, for everything. I won't leave you again. I promise. Please forgive me." Kushina whispered as a tears fell from her eyes. Naruto turned around and did something that shocked her to the core.

He kissed her.

Deeply.

She couldn't help but think that Naruto's one kiss was better than the many kisses she shared with Minato over the years. The older blondes was rough and kinda uncaring. While Naruto's was soft, but firm and held love.

Before she could kiss back he pulled away and nuzzled his face into her chest. "It's okay Kaa-chan. I love you." Naruto whispered before falling asleep. Kushina was silent before kissing his head. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She said holding him closer as she too fell asleep, in her future mate's embrace.

Minato was waiting for Kushina to come back for 20 minutes now. Shrugging he left his office to see if Nagi and Natsumi were asleep. Checking their rooms, he saw they were indeed asleep.

He went into his and Kushina's bedroom to see she wasn't in bed. So he went to the bathroom to see if she was there. Same result, nothing. Scratching his head he left his room and headed for Naruto's he peeked inside to see Naruto sleeping peacefully with Kushina holding him close.

Narrowing his eyes he saw a lone tear fall from her eye and sighed. 'She must feel guilty. I had no choice. I'll have to keep an eye on him from now on.' Minato thought as he closed the door and went to his room, got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Two days passed and Naruto still hadn't woken up. Kushina slept with him every night worried for him and Minato had no problem with it. But every time he saw her she had a deep look on her face.

He figured she was thinking on how to make it up to Naruto once he woke up. But she was actually thinking about the kiss Naruto gave her and why did she want another one.

Right now she was in the living room reading her book but was thinking.

'He's my son. So why do I have these feelings. I want him to kiss me again but…' "Kaa-chan?" A voice asked. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Naruto rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Naruto-kun your awake!" Kushina cheered as she stood and gave him a hug which he returned. When he hugged her back her heart skipped a beat. Naruto pulled away not missing the flash of disappointment on her face.

"What happened? I don't remember." Naruto lied. "You were training to hard by yourself. And you fell asleep." She said. "How long?" Naruto asked truly not knowing.

"Two days." Kushina said. Naruto looked at her in shock. "Oh no Maya-chan!" Naruto said as he rushed upstairs. Kushina looked confused and walked upstairs.

When she went in Naruto's room he was getting dressed. He put on his regular gear without his katana and was about to walk outside the room when he saw his mother.

"Yes Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-kun where are you going?" She asked. "I have to go see Maya-chan." Naruto said. 'Who's Maya?' She asked mentally. "Oh, tell her I said hi." Kushina said. "Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he pecked her lips and ran off missing the blush she had.

'He did it again. Naruto-kun actually did it!' Kushina thought. "I need to lay down." She muttered before doing just that.

* * *

Naruto ran down the street ignoring the glares. 'Do you really think you should mess with your mother like that Naru-kun?' Juubi asked.

'Yeah Kurohime-chan. I feel very attracted to Kaa-chan for some reason.' Naruto said. 'It's your demon blood. You think Kushina is a strong willed person, a perfect mate. It's perfectly normal.' Kyuubi shrugged.

'I have to agree with Benihime-chan.' Kurohime said. 'Well good. Because by the end of my 13th birthday, Kaa-chan will be mine.' Naruto smirked. Benihime giggled and sent mental pictures of Naruto banging Kushina in bed, making the boy blush.

'Kyuubi! Don't do that you can scar him!' Kurohime scolded. 'No I won't! The demon blood in Naruto-kun and this stupid village has forced Naru-kun to grow up. His mind is double his age. Tell me Naru-kun what did you think of that?' Benihime asked.

'I think it was hot. And I want her even more soon.' Naruto smirked. Kurohime shook her head. 'Whatever. Just make sure Maya-chan is yours before Kushina. She deserves it.' Kurohime said. Naruto nodded. 'Right.' Naruto thought of his best friend and only friend his age.

Naruto arrived at training ground.44 and saw Maya meditating on a rock. Naruto smiled and walked over to her. "Maya-chan!" Naruto called. Maya opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hey Naruto-kun. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sleep." Naruto said. "For two days?" She asked with a raised eye brow. Naruto sighed. "Maya-chan I have to tell you something. I haven't told you everything about me. Come here." Naruto said. Maya looked confused and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto sighed. He was telling the truth. He never told her about his tenants. Only the people who lived during Kyuubi's attack know the truth. Minato made a law, saying that Naruto holding the soul of Kyuubi was a SS-rank secret and the punishment was death if they revealed that information.

"Maya-chan, do you remember when Iruka-sensei told us about Kyuubi's attack that happened 7 years ago?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Nagi holds the Yang chakra and Natsumi holds the Yin." Maya said.

"There was a third part. Do you know why the villagers attack me?" Naruto asked. "Because they need a scapegoat and since they can't beat the hero's they beat you instead." Maya said. "Yes. The reason why is because I hold the soul of Kyuubi." Naruto said.

Naruto looked up at to see she had a blank face. "So?" She asked. "So? Aren't you gonna…Ow!" Naruto shouted as he held his head. "You Baka! Do you really think I would hate you? You're my best friend Naruto-kun. There is no way I would run out on you." Maya grinned. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Maya-chan. But there's more." Naruto said.

"Really? Well fire away." Maya said. Naruto nodded. "Okay not only do I have the soul of Kyuubi. But I have the soul of the Legendary ten tailed wolf, Juubi. Queen of wolves and demons." Naruto said now shocking her.

"You have two souls? How did that happen?" She asked. "Juubi-chan explained it to me when I met them both when I was five. When I was born there was a full moon. The sage of 6 paths sealed her into the moon, for her to wait for her destine one." Naruto paused making sure she got this.

After confirming she did he continued.

"Every full moon the seal weakens allowing Juubi to leave the moon and explore for her destined one. But there's a catch. She can only leave 3 times a year. Kyuubi and Juubi are siblings, sisters to be exact. So when she saw her sister attacking Konoha she left using her second time in the year. When she found out why Kyuubi was attacking she was accidentally sealed by the Hokage. She had no chakra or Youki because the moon kept draining it every time." Naruto explained.

"So how come Kyuubi has chakra if she's just a soul?" Maya asked. "Their Biju. They are made from chakra. So they can regain their power. Kyuu-chan is already up to 7 tails while Juubi-chan is up to 6. In the end I was the lucky one.

Why? Because those other two can't and won't control Kyuu-chan's chakra with no medium. Kyuu-chan and Juubi-chan are the medium so their charka and Youki is not just floating around my body." Naruto explained before sighing.

"But I'm not even finished yet. I think it will be quicker if I showed you everything that's happened instead of telling you." Naruto said. Maya looked confused as Naruto put his pointer and middle finger against her head and concentrated.

For 10 minutes Maya saw everything that happened in Naruto's life. The talks with Benihime and Kurohime, how his parents ignored him, his training, him meeting her, last was the mating.

After he was done he pulled away and looked at her as she processed all this information. "Y-you want me to be your mate?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. I know I'm only seven years old but me living here has forced me to grow up. And I think I love you Maya-chan. We've been friends since we were four. I just can't help my feelings towards you." Naruto said.

Maya was silent as he proclaimed his love for her. "Naruto-kun. I think I love you as well but, I want to take things slow. I want some time to think about this. Please?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "I can accept that. Just don't be mad if I claim Kaa-chan before you." Naruto grinned.

Maya rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "So what should we do now?" She asked. Naruto sighed. "Itachi-nii, he told me about how he has been spying on his clan for my father. They are planning a coup. As much as I hate Konoha, I can't let Itachi-nii take the fall. Plus I need to get my training back up." Naruto said.

"Wait! You plan on massacring the Uchiha clan? But…" "Maya-chan, I can take on Kakashi-teme, Itachi and Yugao-chan by myself. I can handle some worthless Uchiha's. Especially with my new power." Naruto smirked.

"Are you sure about this? What if you get caught? Or hurt? Or killed!" Maya asked worried. "I can't die. The only way for someone to kill me is to cut off my head or be attacked in extreme measures. I'm immortal. By the time I reach 16 I will stop aging all together." Naruto said.

"And any mate you might have." Maya said. "Exactly. I can handle it." Naruto grinned. Maya nodded hesitantly. "Okay, but be careful. When will you do it?" She asked. "I have to ask Itachi-nii. But I'll tell you before I go. Now enough talk! Lets get some training in!" Naruto grinned.

Maya giggled before standing up grabbing her Katana as Naruto summoned his from a seal on his arm. "Lets go!" Naruto said as he charged and clashed with Maya.

* * *

"So when do you want it done?" Naruto asked as he sat on the Nindaime hokage's head looking over the village. "Tomorrow. Are you sure about this? I already killed Shisui." Itachi said standing behind him.

"Positive. I've been training this last week. Do the Uchiha or the village know he's dead?" Naruto asked. "No. Not even the hokage." Itachi said. "Good." Naruto said. "Naruto-kun, will you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I'll spare them. Only them right?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Kaa-san and Sasuke have nothing to do with this." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "Are you sure about Sasuke? I mean he pratically worships Fugaku." Naruto said. "Yes. He just needs to be pushed in the right direction." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and stood.

"Okay, Itachi. Show me Shisui's Mangekyou." Naruto ordered. Itachi nodded and pushed his two fingers against Naruto's head, showing him Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan.

'You two copying this?' Naruto asked. 'Yes Naru-kun. Your version should be ready in a week.' Kurohime said. 'Good. Benihime how are you doing?' Naruto asked. 'Fine Naru-kun, but your gonna be out of it for two days.' She replied.

'Whatever it takes.' Naruto said. Both Biju nodded as they continued their tasks. Itachi moved his hand back. "Got it?" He asked. Naruto nodded and did a seal-less henge of Shisui with his Mangkyou activated.

"Is it right?" Naruto asked in Shisui's voice. "Yes. Good work Naruto-kun." Itachi praised. Naruto grinned and reverted back. "Thanks Itachi. I better go." Naruto said about to jump off but he stopped.

"By the way, you should reveal your true self soon, your more beautiful that way, Izuka-chan." Naruto eye smiled and jumped off the cliff leaving a blushing Itachi Uchiha.

'How did he find out?' 'He' thought. 'Wait! He thinks I'm beautiful?' 'Itachi' thought with a smile before running off.

'You are such a flirt Naru-kun. I like it.' Benihime thought. 'I aim to please.' Naruto grinned to himself. 'Your on a roll Naru-kun. 3 chosen mates already? Will there be more?' Kurohime asked. 'Don't know. I'm just happy I have you two right now. I promise I'll find you bodies soon.' Naruto said.

'Don't worry about us Naru-kun. We love being inside you.' Kurohime said. 'Yeah! It's better now that you changed the scenery. But I just wish you grow up faster so I can…' 'Benihime stop! Your starting to sound like that perverted cat Nibi.' Kurohime said.

'Sorry! I just can't help it! Can you Naru-kun?' Benihime asked. 'I'm not gonna answer that.' Naruto said. 'Party pooper.' Benihime pouted.

Naruto chuckled at his fox tenant and walked inside to smell food. "Is that you Naru-kun?" Kushina asked from the kitchen. "Yeah Kaa-chan." Naruto said. Kushina came in to greet him with a smile.

"How was school?" She asked after he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Fine. I went to go see Itachi-nii after. I'm guessing the other two are home?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Your father said he is working late so he won't be home for dinner." Kushina said not noticing the gleam in Naruto's eye.

"I see. So is it ready?" He asked. Kushina nodded as they walked in the dining room. He helped her set up the table as she called Nagi and Natsume down.

"Ramen?" Nagi asked happily. "Yup." Kushina grinned. Naruto smiled softly and sat down. After everyone sat down they started eating dinner.

After they were done Naruto helped his mother put away and clean the dishes. "Thanks for dinner Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he saw she was expecting a kiss on the cheek but surprised her by pecking her lips.

She blushed as he walked off. 'Step two complete.' Naruto smirked inwardly. 'You can't complete step two if you haven't finished step one. Growing.' Kurohime said. 'It's still a work in process!' Naruto yelled comically making her giggle.

He fumed while walking to his room. Meanwhile Kushina was drying her hands in deep thought, again. 'Naruto-kun has been pecking my lips a lot lately. I mean it's normal for a son to kiss his mothers lips at this age right? Nagi and Natsume did it when they were younger. So why do I feel so different when Naruto-kun does it?' She thought in irritation.

Kushina waited for Minato to come home so she could greet him but after 9 o'clock she gave up and headed to bed. She hoped he would come home so she wouldn't have to sleep alone. But since he wasn't, she had too. Or did she?

"Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" Kushina asked as she entered her eldest son's room. She looked to see he was asleep in his bed. Smiling to herself at how cute he looked. 'Cute? Where did that come from? I mean sure he's cute but not cute cute right?' She thought before shaking her head.

She quietly walked over to his bed and shook him awake. "Naruto-kun wake up." She said. Naruto blinked and saw his mother in front of him. She was wearing a blue see through nightgown allowing him to see her purple panties and wonderful figure.

"Kaa-chan? Is something wrong?" He asked. "Um, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. I don't want to sleep alone." Kushina said. "Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto shrugged laying his head down.

Kushina grinned inwardly and crawled behind him and laid down. This was the first time she slept in the same bed with him since the sealing.

Pulling the covers over herself she spooned Naruto and closed her eyes. Little did she know Naruto was fully awake ever since she came in his room. He turned around facing his mothers face. He gazed at her soft puckered kissable lips.

He inched closer and closer and claimed them for himself. Kushina on the other hand was surprised, confused and happy? Shaking that thought out of her head she decided to kiss him back. Naruto was a little surprised by this but continued anyway.

He delved his tongue in her mouth and licked hers before pulling away. "I love you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said. "Naruto-kun." Kushina called. Naruto heard the command in her voice and got a little scared but hid it away.

Looking up he saw he staring at him. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this?" she asked. Naruto sighed. "Kaa-chan, I love you. More than I should and I can't help myself. Like now." Naruto said as he quickly took her lips with his and made out with her.

Kushina tried to bite back a moan but couldn't and wrestled with his tongue. Naruto started to caress her ass making her moan more. She pulled away. "Stop it! We shouldn't do this! Your seven and I'm your mother." Kushina said.

"You sure didn't act like it before the sealing." Naruto said. "H-hunh?" She asked. "Kaa-chan I…" Naruto paused before sighing and gave her a quick peck on the lips. After he pressed a pressure point on her neck making her fall asleep.

'I'm sorry Kaa-chan. But we'll have to do this later. And I was really enjoying it too.' Naruto thought before nuzzling his face in her chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Minato came home at 11 o'clock. He half expected his wife to wait for him but wasn't surprised when she didn't. When he walked into the kitchen he saw the ramen in a plastic bowl with the lid on top keeping it warm. On top of the lid was a note.

'_Minato, I tried waiting up for you but I got so tired. I didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight so I am most likely sleeping in Naruto-kun's bed. I made you your favorite ramen and put a heat seal on the lid to keep it warm. Enjoy!_

_Kushina._'

Minato smiled at the mention of ramen but had a little frown about Naruto. 'I just hopes she doesn't find out.' He thought before eating the food with a grin he had about an hour ago. A grin you have when you get what you want.

* * *

The next morning came and went. Naruto was happy Kushina didn't remember anything he said and was sad he couldn't keep playing his game with her.

'You can still do it Naruto-kun but be discrete about it.' Benihime said. 'Yeah, make her fall in love with you.' Kurohime agreed. 'Thanks girls.' Naruto grinned.

"Alright Kaa-chan I'm going." Naruto said giving her a peck on the lips and running out. Kushina blushed but kept doing her business. 'Minato left early again. Maybe I should go see how he's doing and have lunch.' Kushina smiled to herself.

* * *

Naruto sat in his chair bored out of his mind. The teacher Iruka just kept blabbering about stuff he knew already. Glancing to his side he could see Maya was having trouble staying awake.

Then he looked to Sasuke Uchiha. The kid had a frown on his face while listening to Iruka. 'I don't see why Izuka-chan want's me to spare him. He's just another Fugaku.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Maya sighed at the same time and fell asleep.

"AAHH!" Naruto yawned while stretching. "I swear that was the most boring lesson ever." He muttered. "Yeah. When is Iruka-sensei gonna teach something worth while?" Maya asked.

"Who knows. I already know everything in the academy. But half of that stuff won't matter in the outside world. Rookie of the year? No one will care about that. The only thing that matters is, Skill and experience.

Having a title might help like 'Sharingan Kakashi' or 'The yellow flash of Konoha'. But the most important is Kage. Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage." Naruto explained with a bored look.

Maya just nodded in agreement before she stopped walking all together. Naruto kept walking but noticed she stopped so he did too and walked back over to her.

"Something wrong Maya-chan?" Naruto asked. "Naruto. Your doing it tonight, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Don't. Die." She said. "Maya-chan. I won't die, I promise." Naruto smiled. Maya sighed and nodded before giving him a peck on the lips and ran off.

Naruto touched his lips and sighed. 'Alright. Time to go see Izuka-chan.' Naruto thought before using a shushin to appear on the Nindaime's head.

"Glad your not late." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "Sasuke is practicing at the academy. I put a Genjutsu on him so he won't be home till midnight." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "And Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She still at home." Itachi sighed. "Tell me Izuka-chan," Naruto said turning around not seeing the blush 'Itachi' was sporting. "Is Mikoto-chan against this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She doesn't agree but she is trapped." 'Itachi' said. "Alright." Naruto said before using a henge to look like Shisui in Anbu armor.

"See ya." Naruto waved before jumping off the stone head. 'Itachi' watched and had a small smile. 'Thank you, Naruto-kun.' 'He' thought.

* * *

'Shisui' was running and jumping through buildings to reach the Uchiha compound. Jumping down in front of the gate he cast a Genjutsu over the compound and reverted back to his true form but still sported the Anbu uniform. Although the vest was crimson, he wore a high collared black sleeve shirt underneath and he wore black shinobi pants instead.

'I'm so excited!' Benihime grinned. 'Why is that Beni-chan?' Naruto asked. 'She's excited because she always hated the Uchiha clan. Their were only few who didn't have that 'I rule all' air around them. Izuka-chan, Mikoto-chan are those few.' Kurohime said.

Naruto nodded. 'Well then enjoy the show Beni-chan.' Naruto said. 'Oh I will Naru-kun.' Benihime purred seductively. Naruto rolled his eyes and entered the compound of the soon to be dead clan.

"Shisui! Your alive! Man I thought Itachi killed you." A Uchiha said. Telling from his jacket Naruto could tell he was an officer. "No I was on a long term secret mission from the hokage. I just filling out the second part." Naruto said happy that the Genjutsu worked.

"Oh and what's that?" The Uchiha asked. "Extermination of the Uchiha clan." Naruto said before blurring out of sight and delivered a fatal strike to the officer. By the time he dropped he was dead.

Naruto smirked as he continued on, killing all Uchiha's in his path. Naruto was enjoying this as much as Kyuubi was, if her moans of self pleasure were any indication.

All these Uchiha's save for Mikoto and 'Itachi' were the only ones nice to him. These bastards tormented him along with the other villagers, so he had no problem giving them their punishment.

He sliced the children.

The old people.

The men.

The women.

Even their damn dogs weren't safe.

By the time Naruto was in front of the main house a tall pile of dead Uchiha bodies were behind him. He would burn them when the Anbu arrived. That way no one could take their Sharingan.

Naruto calmly walked up the steps of the main house and kicked down the door where Fugaku and Mikoto were.

"Shisui? What is going on?" Fugaku demanded. "The extermination of the Uchiha. Old man." Naruto smirked. "What why? I expected this from Itachi but not you! I thought Itachi killed you!" Fugaku said.

"No. I was on a long term secret mission for the Hokage. I'm just completing the second objective." Naruto said. "Wait! The hokage? Minato told you to do this?" Fugaku yelled.

"No. This is my own doing. Was Hokage-baka trying to find a way to end this jealousy the Uchiha have? Yes. But I was faster. Some yellow flash. Enough talk. Die! Old man!" Naruto yelled as he blurred behind Fugaku and stabbed his back.

The man shook in pain as his blood spilled. But Naruto was surprised when he poofed out of existence. 'A shadow clone?' Naruto asked before he leaped out of the way to dodge a strike from his target.

"Why don't you activate your Sharingan?" Fugaku asked. "Because I would like to test my abilities without it. That's the whole reason for this." Naruto said. "You traitor!" Fugaku was about to strike when A Kunai stabbed his heart.

Turning around he saw Mikoto holding the Kunai but her hair was covering her eyes. "Mikoto? Why?" Fugaku asked. "Because I can't let you kill Naruto-kun." Mikoto said. Naruto was surprised by this.

"What?" Fugaku asked before he died. Naruto checked his pulse to see he was dead. Then he looked to Mikoto who looked up at him and smiled. "How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Before this all started I felt someone trying to cast a Genjutsu on me. I quickly dispelled it. When you showed up I was surprised and wondered if it was a trick. But Fugaku kept saying Shisui and only you call Fugaku old man." Mikoto smiled her eyes still closed.

"Miko-chan, open your eyes." Naruto ordered. Mikoto sighed before opening them to reveal a transformed Sharingan. It was a straightened 3 bladed pinwheel.

"The Mangekyou. You activated it from killing Fugaku?" Naruto asked. "Yes. I didn't love him but he was my best friend besides Kushi-chan." Mikoto said as she stared at his dead body.

"Izuka-chan and Sasuke are safe." Naruto said. "How did you know?" Mikoto asked surprised. "Well I kinda saw 'Itachi' transform when training alone. Anyway how are we gonna explain that 'Shisui' let you live? Because the Anbu are on their way." Naruto said.

"Well lets transform a random body and turn that into Shisui and say that you saved me before he killed me." Mikoto said. "That's so brilliantly smart." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun, why did you let me live? Is it because of Izuka-chan?" Mikoto asked. "No. Izuka had nothing to do with it. I chose to let you live because you were the very first person to show me love. You are very important to me, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said.

Mikoto was surprised before smiling. "You are important to me as well Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled. Naruto grinned before pecking her lips. Mikoto blushed when Naruto pulled away and got to work.

"Anyone here?" Minato called. "In here!" Mikoto replied. Minato and a couple of Anbu came in the room and looked around. "Naruto?" Minato asked in shock. "Father." Naruto said as he was sitting and leaning against Mikoto.

"What are you doing here? Mikoto what happened?" Minato demanded. "Shisui. He massacred the clan. I don't know if Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun are alive." Mikoto said. Minato nodded a bit surprised and looked at his son for answers.

"I was passing by the Uchiha compound on my way home after training and saw everything was dark. I got a bad feeling and rushed to see if there were any survivors. I got worried for Miko-chan and rushed in here to see Shisui was about to kill her.

So I drew my Sword and killed him. But Fugaku was already dead when I arrived." Naruto explained coolly, making Mikoto wonder how good he was at this.

"Are you both injured?" He asked. "No. I'm just tired for rushing here." Naruto lied. "Well I'm happy you are okay. Mikoto?" He asked. "I'm fine. Just worried for Sasuke and Itachi." Mikoto said.

Minato nodded. "Hokage-sama. I suggest you burn their bodies." Mikoto said. "Why?" He asked. "They were soon to be traitors. We both know they were planning a coup. Shisui only killed them to test his abilites. Fugaku as well. I wanted nothing to do with this coup." Mikoto spat.

"I see. Anbu! Burn their bodies. I'm sure there are no survivors. You two able to stand?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded and stood up, helping Mikoto up as well.

'The council is gonna bitch about this.' Minato thought with a groan. The two followed the hokage to the hospital to get checked out. Minato and the Anbu were none the wiser at seeing Naruto and Mikoto holding hands.

* * *

Two days passed since the massacre. Sasuke was devastated while 'Itachi' said they had it coming. That made Sasuke growl at his older 'Brother' and said he was no true Uchiha.

Naruto was hounded by Kushina for the past two days telling how him dangerous that was but how it was heroic and she was proud he protected her best friend.

Mikoto was head of the Uchiha clan now and speaking of that she was in a council meeting right now.

"So the only Sharingan we have is you and Itachi. While young Sasuke hasn't activated his yet, correct?" Danzo asked. "Yes. And there is something really important I have to reveal to the council. Itachi is not who he says he is. Itachi is really my daughter. Izuka Uchiha." Mikoto revealed.

"WHAT?" The whole council yelled. "Why are we finding about this now?" Koharu said. "First my clan business has nothing to do with any of you. And second I knew Fugaku was planning on doing something horrible to my daughter. Make her into a breeding factory." Mikoto said.

"If this is the case then we need to start repopulating the Uchiha clan now! Sasuke-sama will have to wait till he is older. We will give…" "NO! I nor my daughter are being part of your CRA crap!" Mikoto said.

"Mikoto. This is for the good of the village." Minato said. "Good of the village? I don't care what is good for the village I care what is good for my children!" Mikoto said. "How about this." Shikaku spoke.

"You and your daughter have 7 days to choose a husband who can bring strong children to the Uchiha clan. If you can't find a husband in 7 days then we will give you someone. Deal?" Shikaku asked.

"It's fine for me. But I want to know what my daughter has to say. Izuka." Mikoto called. The doors opened as a 13 year old girl walked in the room.

She looked like a young version of Mikoto. She had dark long blue hair with two bangs framing her face and a ponytail. She wore a tight short sleeved high collared black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

She also wore Tight black Shinobi pants that showed her wonderful figure for a 13 year old girl. The civilian council men stared in lust as they saw her shirt squeeze against her C-cup breasts.

Her skin was fair like her mothers and her dark onyx eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden joy and amusment. The same amusement and joy Mikoto had in her eyes.

"Kaa-chan, Hokage-sama. Council. I am Izuka Uchiha or as you know, Itachi Uchiha." Izuka said. Mikoto smiled at her daughter as she stood by her mother.

"Izuka Uchiha. I'm sure you heard about our conversation." Homura said. Izuka mentally glared at him but nodded. "Yes. Kaa-chan suspected something like this would pop up and we have already talked about it." Izuka said, surprising them a bit.

"Oh?" Koharu asked. "Yes. I have already have a fiancée." Izuka said. "WHAT?" the council besides Mikoto yelled in unison.

"When?" Minato asked. "When she was born. You should remember Hokage-sama. You and Kushina-chan are the only people who know that Itachi was really Izuka. But it seems you forgot over the years." Mikoto said.

"Spit it out Mikoto." Minato said. "Her Fiancée, is your oldest son. Naruto Arashi Namikaze." Mikoto said shocking everyone.

"Do you have the documents?" Danzo asked. "Yes." Mikoto said pulling out a set of papers and handing them to an Anbu who handed them to Minato.

Minato read through them and mentally sighed. 'I really got to stop forgetting things like this concerning Naruto.' He thought. "What does it say Hokage-sama?" Koharu asked.

"It says here that I and Kushina signed off that my oldest son, Naruto Arashi Namikaze, is to marry Izuka Himekara Uchiha at 13 years old. This agreement was made on March 23 A.K 4. (4yrs after Kyuubi.) The one's who signed were Mikoto Uchiha." Minato informed.

"This is not valid as only the clan head can sign." Homura said. "I was clan head at the time. Fugaku along with Shisui were on a long term mission. This had me act as clan head at the time. Allowing me to sign." Mikoto said.

"It makes sense. It was the only mission Fugaku went on when he was clan head and Izuka was born." Inoichi said. "So it seems you are to be married to the heir of the Namikaze clan. Izuka Uchiha you and Naruto Namikaze have till he is 16 to produce 2 children for the Uchiha clan." Danzo said.

Izuka nodded. "Now it seems only you have 7 days, Mikoto." Koharu said. "Not exactly. You see I already have chosen my future husband as well. Someone I know who will show me more love than Fugaku and bring the Uchiha strong children for the…Village." Mikoto said pausing a bit.

"And who is that?" Homura asked. "Naruto Namikaze. The same person who saved me from death by the hands of Shisui Uchiha." Mikoto said.

"You want to marry Naruto? But he is just a boy!" Minato said. "Anything to bring back the Uchiha. Right Danzo?" Mikoto said with a hidden smirk. Danzo nodded. "I Danzo Shimura approve. Naruto Namikaze can bring strong heirs. I have seen the boy train and he is very impressive." Danzo said.

"I Koharu Utane agree with Danzo." Koharu nodded. "Homura Midakto agrees also. Those of the clan heads raise your hand for yes and no." Homura ordered.

The Ino-shika-cho trio raised their hands, with Tsume and Shibi agreeing. Mikoto also raised her hand since she was now clan head. The only people who didn't raise their hands were Hiashi, who was afraid of the Uchiha regaining power and Minato who knew Kushina would be pissed. Also the civilian council didn't raise their hands but they weren't important as it did not concern them.

"Fine. Mikoto Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze are to be married when Naruto is…" "Chunin." Izuka and Mikoto said. "What?" Minato asked.

"Naruto-kun is to be married to us when he is Chunin. Allowing him to grow stronger. What it look like if I married a genin. We Uchiha do have standards after all." Mikoto said but was a little hurt inside.

"Alright then. Naruto Namikaze it to be married to Mikoto and Izuka Uchiha when he reaches the rank of Chunin." Minato said finalizing it.

"If Naruto Namikaze hasn't reached chunin by 16 then your marriage document will be revoked and the council will set you two up with men, Immediately." Danzo said with the council agreeing.

"Understood." Mikoto said. "Meeting adjourned." Minato said tiredly before leaving. Mikoto and Izuka already had left by the time he stood. 'Kushina is gonna hate me.' Minato thought.

When he walked into his office he sat down ready to do some paperwork when he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Blinking in confusion the blonde was surprised he was in some sort of cave and looked forward to see the grand elder toad with Fukusaku and Shima by his side.

"Minato-chan." Fukusaku greeted. "Uh, why am I here? Something the matter?" Minato asked. "Yes Minato-chan. We have your prophecy." Fukusaku said. Minato's eyes widened. "Well what is it?" He asked.

"Lets see…What's your name again?" The grand elder toad asked. All three sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he heard the news from Mikoto and Izuka with Kushina in the room also. Nagi and Natsume were outside training.

"WHAT?" Kushina yelled. "I'm sorry Kushi-chan but I had no choice. If I didn't they were gonna set us up with some creep." Mikoto said. "I understand Izuka-chan, I signed that but you Mikoto? Why my son?" Kushina asked.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto said cutting Mikoto off before she can begin. Kushina looked at Naruto who had his arms folded and eyes closed. "Why are you so upset?" Naruto asked. "Because this isn't right!" Kushina said.

"And having naughty thoughts about your son is?" Naruto asked making Kushina freeze. "N-Nani?" She asked. "I know how you feel for me Kaa-chan. And some of it is my fault cause I too am attracted to you. If you want to know, I'm attracted to all of you." Naruto said opening his eyes.

"But Naru-kun your only seven." Kushina said. "Yeah and it's annoying. Being a 7 year old while I have a mind of a 14 year old. This village has forced me to grow up way faster than I should." Naruto said.

Everyone was silent. "I have no problem marrying Izu-chan and Miko-chan as I love them both. Could I get to know Izu-chan better? Yeah since I knew Itachi more. But I can grow to love her. Miko-chan is different. She was the first person outside of you to love me and I have loved her ever since." Naruto said.

"I have to be chunin to marry. I will see if I truly love Miko and Izu-chan. You on the other hand are blinded!" Naruto said looking at Kushina. "What?" She asked.

"You follow Minato's lead every time. Can't you see? Can't you see that he utterly hates me? For what reason? No clue. But he hates me. The scapegoat for the villagers. You have no idea what he has put me through. And you probably have no idea what he has most likely put you through." Naruto said.

"Find out more about him. Find out Kaa-chan if he really loves you or not. Because I do. Compare my love, to his." Naruto said as he claimed Kushina's lips and kissed her deeply yet softly.

Kushina was shocked while Izuka stared in amazement and Mikoto was licking her lips. Naruto pulled away and softly smiled.

"I love you, Kushina-chan. Remember that." Naruto said as he kissed Mikoto's and Izuka's cheeks and went upstairs and left Kushina sitting their stunned.

"We better go. Goodbye Kushina." Mikoto said as she and Izuka left. Kushina was silent, still in shock.

'N-Naruto-kun.'

* * *

**There is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it because I did, hence why it was longer. Anyway hope you vote for it cause I just might. Anyway next chapter of this story will be a time skip and will have an overview of what happened over the years.**

**I wonder what Minato's prophecy was. Hm. Guess you guys are gonna have to vote for this to find out. Anyway VOTE AND REVIEW! MOVE TO NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new with a new first chapter story for you to vote for. Those who like Shinobi Shinigami I am sorry as I have come a cross a writers block with that story. Give me some more time then It will update.**

**Anyway this story is an idea brought to me by snake1980. It's a Naruto/Bleach story.**

**In this one Naruto will be the villain something that will be challenging for me but hopefully will work out. This will be a massive harem. Yeah massive. Here are the girls that will be in it.**

**Nel**

**Harribel**

**Soi-fon**

**Momo**

**Kushina**

**Mei**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Mikoto**

**Mila Rose**

**Anko**

**Maya Natsume**

**Aya Natsume**

**Emi Isuzu**

**Himari**

**Ingrid**

**Murasaki**

**Bastila **

**Miya**

**Karasuba**

**Matsu**

**Benitsubasa**

**Kazehana**

**Akitsu**

**That's it for now, their may be more so be ready.**

**Warning! Naruto will be dark to the 'Good' people but will be kind to his women. Also he is god….KIDDING! No but seriously he is considered one. Anyway lets get to the first chapter of…**

**Kitsune hollow**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's almost over." Naruto said as he glared into the singly eye of the Juubi.

Naruto was facing off against the Juubi who used to me Madara Uchiha. Somehow Madara was able seal the Juubi into himself at the last moment. But he underestimated the first biju as it took over his body and killed him.

He was Naruto Uzumaki in his nine tailed fox cloak glaring into the single eye of the black ten tailed biju.

Thanks to Itachi the army of the dead returned to rest but not without cost. Before the original Madara Uchiha left Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage died along with Anko Mitirashi.

Naruto activated his new Rinnegan which was granted by Nagato. "I may not be able to kill you like this. But if I die, you do too!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the Juubi.

Thus the end of the 4th great shinobi war, ended.

An hour past. An hour past before the 4 kage and others surrounded Naruto who was on the floor gazing at the moon. He had a smile on his face before closing his eyes to see a young girl with dark blue hair smiling at him.

'Soi-chan. Soon. Soon.' Naruto thought as he gave his last dying breath. The kage around him bowed their heads while Tsunade cried as did Hinata and others.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing over his dead body. Looking at his chest he saw there was a link of chains. "What are these things? How do I get it off!" Naruto asked as he started pulling on it but it only caused him pain.

"AH!" Naruto screamed. "Not doing that again." Naruto thought. He looked around and saw the people surrounding his body. 'About time.' A voice said.

Naruto raised a brow as he heard another voice. 'I thought he would never die.' That was a woman's voice. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. 'You bastard. It's your fault. Sasuke-kun.' Naruto looked confused that was Sakura's voice.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked. 'You can hear there thoughts Na-ru-to-kun.' A female voice purred. "Who's there?" Naruto asked.

'He was a good tool for Konoha. Winning the war. Now he is useless.' A male voice said. Naruto tried looking for the person but couldn't. 'Who would have thought such a loser would win this war? Whatever. Once a loser always a loser.' That was Neji's voice.

"What is going on? Why can I hear there thoughts?" Naruto asked. 'Because I can hear there thoughts which allowed me to hear there thoughts. Remember Naruto-kun I saw everything. I know all on this earth.' The same female voice said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Naruto demanded. 'Still haven't figured it out yet? It's me Naruto-kun. Juubi.' She said.

"J-Juubi? Y-you're a female?" Naruto asked. 'Yes. You thought I was a male?' Juubi asked. 'Well yeah, I mean all your other biju besides Nibi were male so I thought….' 'IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THOUGHT!' Juubi screamed.

"…Don't ever, and Naruto means EVER still his catch phrases got it Dattebayo?" Naruto said still hearing their voices. 'I'm sorry Naru-kun it was just too fun. Anyway lets get back on track. How does it feel?' Juubi asked.

"How does what feel?" Naruto asked. 'How does it feel to have the very people you gave your all and your life for saying such mean things? Loser, failure, dead weight, useless.' Juubi asked.

"It hurts. It makes my chest ache." Naruto said. 'I know it does Naru-kun. I'm sorry but that's what they feel. All humans are like that. They are such weak minded humans, only seeing black and white.' Juubi said.

"Wait! Kurama! Where's Kurama?" Naruto asked. 'Kurama is sleeping now. Just like all the other Biju.' Juubi said. "Oh okay. Why are you talking to me? I sealed you. Shouldn't you hate me?" Naruto asked.

'HAHAhAHA!' Juubi laughed. Naruto didn't know why but he liked hearing her laugh. 'Hate you? I don't hate you Naru-kun, If anything I love you. I've seen your whole life except for one thing.' Juubi said.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise. 'Yeah. The only thing I haven't seen was a part in your life. You were 6 I believe. All I remember is someone with a strange aura came. When they opened a gate they left leaving it open where you jumped in running away from the villagers.' Juubi informed.

"I met my first friend. Soi-fon. I don't know how long it's been but I bet she's grown up by now." Naruto smiled. 'Why won't hokage burn his body?' Naruto heard.

He gazed at them all with sad eyes. "Am I not missed at all? Do I mean nothing?" Naruto asked not noticing the links on his chains being eaten away.

'Tell me Naruto-kun, why did you try so hard?' Juubi asked. "I tried hard to get their attention. To be acknowledged!" Naruto said. 'Naruto-kun. Do you want to be in pain? To always be hated? To be known as weak?' Juubi asked.

"No! I want to prove to them I am strong! That I can handle anything!" Naruto said. 'Then ripped the chains off. I know it will hurt but It will be the first step to power.' Juubi said. Naruto was silent.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked. 'Because I care for you Naruto-kun. I love you and only you. You are my first love.' Juubi said. Naruto was silent. "You…you will stay with me?" Naruto asked. 'Always by your side.' Juubi said.

"And you say you know everything about me right?" Naruto asked. 'Yup!' Juubi said. "Okay then. Am I a virgin?" Naruto asked. 'Nope. You lost your virginity to the Godaime Mizukage, someone who you deeply cared about in your world. Then you fucked your Mother, Kushina, senseless when you met her.' Juubi replied.

"I guess you do know everything. Okay Juubi-chan. Tell me everything about you. It seems only fair." Naruto smiled. 'Kurohime.' She said. "Hunh?" Naruto asked confused. 'My real name. Is Kurohime.' Juubi said.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Kuro-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future destroyer of the elemental nations!" Naruto grinned. Kurohime giggled at him and begun telling Naruto all about herself.

* * *

**Timeskip, Soul society**

"What's that?" Sosuke Aizen asked calmly. "I told you! I won't leave Rukia!" Renji Aburai said. The two along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen stood at the executioner hill.

In Renji's arm bridal style was Rukia Kuchiki. "I refuse to let her go." Renji said glaring at Aizen. "Very well then." Aizen said with a calm smile. Gin put a hand on his Zanpakuto but was stopped by Aizen.

"That won't be nesccary Gin." Aizen said as he walked forward. "Your are very stubborn Renji to stand down when I ordered you. I have no choice. But I'll take your feelings into consideration. And I will let you have your way." Aizen said still walking towards them and drew his sword.

"She can stay in your arms, the rest of you goes." Aizen said as he swung his sword. Blood spilled on the floor as Rukia looked at Renji worriedly. "Renji." She called. "My My." Aizen said.

Renji held Rukia in one arm while the other was bleeding and holding his sword. "I can see your defense capabilities have grown Renji Aburai. I am happy to see you have continued to progress. But I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult for me to control my power. It's difficult to step on ants without crushing them. And as your former superior I would prefer not to kill you, if I don't have too." Aizen said still in that calm voice while Renji panted.

"Renji." Rukia said. "It's okay Rukia. Just shut up. Yeah right! You don't want to kill me? Then what about Momo? You killed her in Cold blood!" Renji glared.

"What happened to Momo couldn't be helped. I had trained her so she couldn't live without me. So don't think killing her was an act of mercy?" Aizen asked shocking Renji.

"Still what I said is true. I didn't want to kill her myself. That's why I went to all the trouble for Izuru and Toshiro. But that didn't workout. So I had no choice. I had to finish her myself." Aizen explained.

Renji gritted his teeth. "So Momo and Izuru, were all just puppets in your twisted scheme!" Renji shouted. "And you too, Renji." Aizen said as he stared at Renji's glaring eyes.

"I see. I don't know the monster in front of me really is, but your not the Aizen I knew. And I don't know why you want her so badly! But I'll never hand Rukia over to you! Even if it costs me my life!" Renji said holding Rukia closer.

"Hn. The Aizen you knew, was a mask. It was all part of the plan." Aizen said. Renji growled and jumped into the air.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji howled as his sword changed to Shikai and shot at Aizen. "Shikai hunh?" Aizen smirked as he held his sword up and blocked the attack.

"Your probably at your limit. But that won't help you." Aizen said as he deflected it away. "That's what you think!" Renji said swinging it back at Aizen. "Foolish." Aizen said stopping it with his palm.

"Out the three of you I always thought you would be the most troublesome. And I was right." Aizen said breaking the sword into pieces.

Renji gasped before blood spewed from his back. "Renji!" Rukia called as he fell forward in front of Aizen.

"I'll give you one more chance. Put Rukia down and get out of here." Aizen glared. "He'll do it Captain Aizen! I'll go with you if you want just leave him alone!" Rukia begged. "Shut up Rukia. I refuse!" Renji whispered.

"Renji no!" Rukia said. "I won't let him have you. Rukia. You thought I give her up? Are you that dumb?" Renji asked. "Then so be it." Aizen shrugged. "To be bad." Aizen said about to bring his blade down when it was blocked by two blades. A black blade and a silver one.

"Vice captain Namikaze! Ichigo!" Renji said. Aizen glanced at the two males beside him. On his left was Ichigo Kurosaki still in Bankai. On his right was Vice Captain of the 2nd division. Minato Namikaze, better known as the fourth hokage of Konoha.

"What's the matter Renji? The way your crouching down makes me think your about to give up Rukia." Ichigo smirked. "Minato. I would expect the Yellow flash to be faster." Aizen said ignoring Ichigo.

"What is the meaning of this Aizen?" Minato glared. "Hn." Aizen grunted as Minato pushed away Aizen's blade allowing Ichigo and Renji to leap back, as well as himself.

"Ichigo." Renji called. "Yeah?" The teen asked. "I'm sorry you had to come." Renji said. "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked. "Hunh?" Renji asked as Ichigo looked back at him comically.

"All you had to do was carry Rukia away and look at you. Either she gained a lot of weight or your weak and all beat up." Ichigo said making Renji's eye twitch.

"Yeah looks who's talking instead of coming here you should have gone back to bed." Renji shot back. "You got a lot of nerve talking like that to the guy who saved your ass!" Ichigo retorted.

"I was gonna thank you, you idiot but I'm not going to now!" Renji said. Both stopped arguing as Rukia pulled her head back from Renji's chest and glared at him while try to regain her breath.

"You Idiot!" Rukia said giving him an uppercut. "You think I'm trying to hold a new world record for holding my breath?" She ranted.

"Hey! Focus!" Minato barked making them look at him then at Aizen. "Well someone isn't in a good mood." Gin smirked. "Shut it Gin. I expected you to help Aizen but you Kaname?" Minato glanced.

"It's for justice." Kaname said. Minato shook his head. "Renji." Minato called. "Yes?" Renji asked. "You think you have enough energy to get away?" Minato asked. "I have enough to stay in fight." Renji answered.

"No! you need to get Rukia out of here. Ryoka! Go with him." Minato ordered. "Sorry no can do. It's useless for us to run. Even if you are the yellow flash." Renji said. "That's an order Renji!" Minato yelled.

"Zabimaru might be broken but he still has a few surprises left! We just need to slow him down to get away." Renji said. Minato growled in annoyance. "Who needs a plan B? If we all join forces in battle I'm sure we can take this guy." Ichigo smirked.

"Oh my, such arrogance." Gin chuckled. Renji stepped to the side making space between the two.

"I can only use this technique once. But if It connects, you got him wide open for a second or two. You and Namikaze have to strike him at that opening." Renji said. "Right." Ichigo nodded.

'This is gonna hurt a bit Zabimaru, but you have to hang in there.' Renji thought. "Go! Zabimaru!" Renji said slamming his blade on the ground. "Ika Zakol!(?)" Renji yelled as red energy buzzed around him.

The broken pieces of Zabimaru floated above Aizen making Gin take a step forward. Minato looked with a bit of awe as the pieces shot themselves at Aizen.

Minato and Ichigo took this chance and charged at Aizen. "GRAAH!" Ichigo roared as he swung at Aizen the same time Minato did but both were shocked when Aizen blocked them. With Ichigo, one finger. With Minato, his Zanpakuto.

Aizen just smirked and tapped Zangetsu. When that happened blood erupted from both Ichigo and Minato. "Hm." Aizen hummed before blurring out of site and behind Renji. At that moment blood erupted from Renji's shoulder.

Minato, Ichigo and Renji fell as Aizen walked towards Rukia who couldn't move at all. "Stand up, Ruika Kuchiki." Aizen said. Rukia just stared with wide eyes filled with fear.

Grabbing her collar he lifted her up. "Oh, it seems my spiritual pressure made your body go limp." Aizen said before turning to Ichigo who was glaring and panting.

"Your stamina is amazing but your spine is not connected to your body." Aizen said sheathing his sword. "You should lie still. At any rate you have each served your purpose. Your job in all this is done now." Aizen said.

"Our job, is done?" Ichigo asked glaring harder. "That's correct. I knew you were coming. I even knew where. I knew you would arrive at the west Rukon district. That's why I had security increased there. The squad members stationed at the gate. I had Gin go there as well, in case something went wrong.

I lowered the wall around the Sereitei wall right after your arrival and had squads 3 & 9 at the gate. I knew the only way you'd be able to get in would be Kukaku shiba firework cannon. A very flashy entrance that everyone would notice, a bold approach." Aizen explained.

"It helped that you were able to get passed the captains. As a result the eyes of all the soul reapers were on you. The perfect diversion. Your actions and the turmoil you caused were actually quite impressive. As a result, there wasn't much fuss at all over me when I faked my death. You made it easy for me to make my move." Aizen said shocking Ichigo.

"But! Hold on! How did you know we were gonna come through the west rukon district in the first place?" Ichigo demanded. "That does not matter." Minato panted trying to stand up.

"He is right. What matters is that you have what I want. And you know what I want. The Hyogaku." Aizen said turning to Rukia. "What? Is that?" Ichigo demanded. "I'm tired of talking. Your gonna die anyways." Aizen smirked before something or someone crashed down behind him.

"AAAAIIIZZEEENNN!" The fox thing bellowed. Aizen spun around and blocked the sword by grabbing it. Aizen smiled at the fox looking captain. "How dare you! How dare you smile while you betrayed us! Everyone of us! You will not be forgiven! Nor will you! Kaname!" Komamura growled.

Aizen jumped back with Rukia when Komamura slammed his fist at him, pounding the ground. "Kaname! If you got an explanation I need to here it now!" Komamura said.

Kaname Tosen said!...Nothing. "Nothing? To bad Kaname." Komamura said raising his spiritual pressure. Aizen smirked and was right in front of Komamura.

'What? That's impossible! He should be with Kaname.' The fox man thought only to see that Aizen fade away. "Hado #90: Kiruhitsugi." Aizen said.

Black poles appeared at Komamura's corners and formed a black square trapping him inside. The box pulsed before dispersing. Aizen turned around as blood spewed from Komamura's body. The fox fell down, unconscious.

"No way!" Minato said in awe. 'This battle between two captains. I can't believe, I can be so helpless.' Ichigo thought.

"So that's unspoken Hado 90. Pretty badass. I take it you mastered that little tact when I wasn't looking." Gin said. "No, it was a failure. What you saw was only a third of it's destructive power. Number 90 is difficult to control." Aizen said grabbing Rukia from Gin.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't killed you yet have I?" Aizen said looking at Ichigo then Minato. "Ichigo!" Uryu called as he and the others ran to the sight.

"No go away!" Ichigo yelled. They all stopped in confusion. "Rukia!" Orihime called. "Oh no no. You shouldn't be moving." Gin said, raising his pressure. They all fell one by one due to the pressure.

"Now Rukia kuchki, lets get started ne?" Aizen smiled taking out some sort of object and clicked it. Once he did mist started seeping out and whirled around his hand.

"Aizen stop!" Minato yelled. Aizen ignored him as 6 green spikes shot from the ground. Aizen's hand turned green and scaly before he plunged his hand into Rukia's chest. "RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed.

Aizen found what he was looking for and took it out letting Rukia fall. "How fascinating. I didn't expect it to be so small." Aizen said as he observed the small incased orb. The hole in Rukia's chest closed.

"And no permanent harm to the soul. What an astounding technique." Aizen muttered. "It's too bad, I don't have any use for you. Kill her, Gin." Aizen ordered. "Well if I must. Shoot to kill, Shinzo." Gin said as the blade grew and shot at Rukia only to stab Byakuya.

"B-Brother." Rukia whispered as she was in his arms. The blade retracted from his chest allowing blood to spill out. "Byakuya!" Rukia called as he fell only to be held up by Rukia.

Aizen began to walk up to them when he looked up to see the giant jidanbo. "Lets go Jidanbo!" Kukaku grinned. "Alright!" Jidanbo grinned. "Hado 63!" Kukaku yelled as lighting burst from her hand shooting at Aizen.

Aizen got away but was met by Soi-fon and Yoruichi. Yoruichi held his blade sheathed and Soi-fon had her blade against his neck. "Don't do it. You move as so much as a muscle," Yoruichi said. "Then were gonna cut off your head." Soi-fon finished.

"Yes I can see that." Aizen said. "Well that was flashy. What should I do?" Gin asked raising his hand but his wrist was grabbed by Rangiku. "You shouldn't even move." She said. "Sorry captain Aizen, I got caught." Gin smirked more, if that was possible.

"This is the end." Yoruchi said. "Hm? Did you say something?" Aizen asked. "Can't you see? There is no where to go. No where to escape too." Yoruichi said as the other captains and Vice captains appeared.

"Minato!" A voice called. Said man turned to see his wife Kushina and his student Kakashi running towards him. "Sorry it took us so long." Mei Smiled. "We kinda got caught up." Tsunade said with Sakura by her side.

"So this the traitor hunh?" Sasuke smirked standing with Orochimaru who had a smirk also. Aizen looked around and smirked.

"Well well well. Quite a predicament your in eh, Sosuke-chan." A voice said making Aizen freeze. His smirk was now gone. Everyone looked around to see where that voice came from. Then they found the owner. Yoruchi and Soi-fon jumped back as the person was back to back with Aizen.

"This seems like a fun game. Can I play?" The person asked. "What are you doing here? Why are you not at base? Uzumaki?" Aizen asked. Everyone from the elemental nations froze at hearing the surname.

They narrowed their eyes and they widened at who they saw. "What? I simply can't take a breath of fresh air?" Uzumaki asked. Aizen stepped back and turned to the 16 year old boy.

In front of him was a tall 16 year old boy who was a little taller than Sasuke. He had spiky shoulder length blonde hair. (**Ichigo after Dangai**) He wore a high collared jacket with black trips. The jacket was zipped down a bit showing his fishnet shirt underneath.

The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore white Sashinuki Hakama that were gathered at the ankles giving them a ballooning affect. He had a black sash with extra length. Tucked at his side was a sheathed Katana.

On his feet he wore flat pointed ankle high boots. On his right ring finger was a silver wedding band with the Kanji 6. On his left middle finger was, a crimson ring with the Kanji Zero. On his left pinky was a black ring with the Kanji star in crimson.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. Arrancar and Espada number Zero.

"Uzumaki." Aizen glared. Naruto ignored him and ran a hand through his hair revealing a bone like headband on his forehead. Funny thing is, it is bone.

Naruto then turned his attention back at Aizen and glared his spiritual pressure off the charts making all of Soul society fall to it's knees. Aizen was no exception.

"We had a deal, Aizen." Naruto said coldy, any humor in his voice gone. "What?" Aizen asked. Naruto snapped his fingers. In a blur Kaname and Gin had their blood spewing out their chest, killing them. Rangiku froze as Gin's blood got on her.

"Gin! Kaname!" Aizen yelled. The blurs appeared by Naruto's side revealing to be two women.

One had long mint green hair with hazel eyes. She had a crimson line that run's across her face. She had light tan skin and a gorgeous curvy figure. She had a curved horn skull on her head. Her chest was the most noticeable thing about her. Her bust was at least a DD-cup.

She wore an outfit similar to Naruto's but didn't have a high collar only a short one. Her outfit was tight around her but seemed she was able to move freely, having long sleeves. She wore white Anbu like pants with a black sash tied around her waist and her unsheathed sword tucked by her side.

She like Naruto sported a silver wedding band on her right ring finger and a green ring on her left ring finger with the Kanji 3.

The next woman had dark skin, beautiful jade green eyes which seemed more vibrant then Sakura's. Blonde eye lashes and messy blond hair that came down in three braided locks.

She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket. It had a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her DD-cup breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along it's entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards.

The jacket sleeves completely enveloped her arms only leaving her hands, which had a two rings. One on each ring finger. On her right a silver wedding band, and on the left a light blue ring with the Kanji 3 and S.

Her sword is strapped horizontally across her back. It is notably broad and short while being completely hollow in the middle, and has a western style guard. She wore a black sash with white Hakama pants.

"What is the meaning of this? Nel, Harribel?" Aizen glared. "They don't serve you anymore Aizen. And the reason I'm doing this because you broke our deal." Naruto said in that same cold tone.

"What?" He asked. "I specifically told you to keep Nnorita on a leash and we will have no problems. Give me what I want and I'll work with you. No. Nnorita attacked Nel-chan, breaking your part of the deal. I told you specifically, if any of your lap dogs go after my mates or servants, I will kill them and you. So the mantis is dead." Naruto shrugged before snatching Aizen by his neck holding up.

"Before I kill you, I will be taking what's mine." Naruto said as he thrust his other hand in the center of Aizen's chest shocking everyone. Naruto stuck his tongue out while he searched. "Ah! there it is." Naruto grinned as he grasped it and pulled his hand away with something in it.

Flicking the blood off he handed it to Harribel. "Hold that for me Tia-chan." Naruto smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun." Harribel nodded with a hidden smile. Naruto grinned then glared at Aizen.

"Oh what is this?" Naruto asked as he took out the Hyogaku. "Small thing. Is this the thing you've been looking for, Sosuke-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto pocketed it and dropped him.

"No matter. Nel-chan, would you like to do the honors?" Naruto asked. "Of course Naruto-kun." Nel smiled while unsheathing her sword and beheading Aizen.

Naruto smirked as the blood shot out of his neck. "So weak." Naruto muttered. "Naru-kun, I think we have company." Tia warned Naruto glanced around.

"Hn." Naruto grunted. "N-Naruto-kun?" Mei asked teary eyed. Naruto glanced at her and grinned. "Hey Mei-chan!" Naruto said as she jumped and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" Mei cried. "Will it wasn't as easy as finding you either Mei-hime." Naruto chuckled.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto demanded. Naruto raised a brow.

"Me? I am the Jabroni beatin, Pie eatin, Trail blazin, Eye brow raisin, fast in a fight, quick on a word, came to finish this god forsaken world, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto grinned while doing a dance similar to Jiraiya's.

"There he goes again." Nel sighed. "Sometimes it gets old." Tia muttered. Naruto heard them and sweat dropped. "Why are you here…" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled cutting him off.

'Yup that's Naruto-kun.' Mei thought. "So this is soul society. Hasn't changed." Naruto muttered but everyone heard him. "Wait you've been here before?" Shunsui asked.

"When I was little." Naruto answered. Naruto turned around. "Come it's time to leave." Naruto said but before he could take another step he was surrounded.

"You think you can just come here and leave? You are a danger to the Soul society." Yamamoto stated. "You know I was really going to leave you in peace but now your pissing me off." Naruto said.

"Naruto, son." Minato called. Naruto looked at him wondering what he wanted. "Why don't you just stare here? So you, your mother and I can be a family, like we were supposed too." Minato said. "No. I have my own family, and a harem full of girls. What can this place offer me that I already have?" Naruto asked.

"Your friends." Kakashi said. "Friends? Friends?" Naruto yelled. Nel and Tia stepped a little closer to him to calm him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Friends? Like Sakura and Uke-chan? Friends like those Kaka-baka?" Naruto asked.

Naruto then looked at Yamamoto. "You don't pay attention to the world of the living do you, old man?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I mean Uke-chan, and Orochi-chan are the biggest traitors in our home world. I'm surprised not see Kabuto-chan here but I guess Itachi-chan still has him in that Genjutsu." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto things don't have to be this way. Stay with us." Sakura said. "And be the dead last again? Sorry pinkie, I ain't fallin for it. Plus what makes you think you can hold me down?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"How about we got numbers." Kenpachi smirked. "Numbers don't mean shit to me in this case. It's quality not quantity. Anyway, I feel crowded." Naruto said as he raised his palm. "Shinra tensei." Naruto said as everyone was blown away.

"How is that possible? Your dead you can't use chakra!" Sasuke said. "Don't underestimate the unpredictable, number one knuckle head, ticking time bomb, Jabroni beating, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-sama!" a female voice called. Naruto turned his head to see Momo running towards him. "Momo-chan." Naruto grinned as Momo hugged him which made Mei gain a tick mark.

"I'm happy to see you Naruto-sama." Momo grinned. "Momo? Your alive?" Minato asked. "Momo what are you doing? He's an enemy!" Rangiku said. "Naruto-sama isn't an enemy! Aizen-baka-teme was the enemy!" Momo stated.

"Aren't you all wondering how I got here? Momo-chan of course!" Naruto grinned kissing her forehead making her blush. "You see before Aizen-baka could kill Momo-chan, I switched her with a henged blood clone so everyone thought, including Aizen, that she was dead when secretly she was trying to figure out a way for me to return since her seal was used up." Naruto said.

"Momo Hinamori. You are a traitor to the…" "SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KNOW YOUR PLACE! WHY? BECAUSE MOMO SAID SO!" Momo yelled cutting off Yamamoto.

Naruto gapped at her like a fish. "Never ever and Naruto means EVER! Steal his catch phrases." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto-sama." Momo muttered while Nel and Tia giggled.

"Now where is Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh she said she had to take care of a few things." Momo said. Naruto nodded before someone stepped up. Naruto glanced at her and she had his full attention.

"Yes, Soi-chan?" Naruto asked. "Why are you doing this? Are you against the Soul society?" Soifon asked her hair covering her eyes. Naruto was surprisingly serious now.

"At first, no. I was just trying to live. Make a name for myself. But now…after seeing how this place treats the true traitors and the poor, I have decided to carry out Aizen's dream. To become god. Although I already am one, not that kinda god who rules everything in a bad way.

I want to change everything. Have true peace. The peace Nagato-sempai wanted. And if that means I have to play the 'Villain' in the 'Hero's' eyes then I will. But nothing will stop me from accomplishing my goal." Naruto explained.

Soifon nodded and walked over to him. Nel and Tia tensed while Mei and Momo were curious. Naruto…did nothing. He just watched her. He was looking down at her as she was right next to him while Momo was standing by Nel.

The Shinigami watched with bated breaths, wondering what Soifon would do since it seemed she had some sort of connection with Naruto.

Said woman looked up at Naruto with watery eyes and a smile. "I thought I lost you. That you were never gonna come back." Soifon said. Naruto smiled at her. "And leave my little bumblebee alone? Never." Naruto said. Soifon grinned and kissed his lips shocking the Shinigami and getting a pout from Momo and Mei.

"Soifon what are you doing?" Yoruichi demanded. Soifon pulled away and grabbed Naruto's hand while facing them. "I'm going with Naruto-kun. I want to help him achieve his goal." Soifon said.

"As do we!" a voice said as Naruto was surrounded by three blurs. "I thought you would never show up, Whisker-chan." Anko smirked. "Yeah right. Dango-chan." Naruto fired back making her gain a tick mark.

"So this was the shit head you were talking about?" Tayuya asked. Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey I remember you! Your that Sound 3 girl or something!" Naruto pointed. Tayuya blinked before she pointed back also.

"And your that blonde shit head who wore that Orange kill me jump suit!" Tayuya growled. "Fuck you Horn girl!" Naruto yelled. "Fuck you Shit head!" Tayuya yelled back. "You!" "You!" "YOU!" "YOU!" They both yelled before making out making everyone sweat drop, including Yamamoto.

"Whisker-chan sure works fast." Anko muttered while the other girls nodded in agreement. Naruto pulled away as Tayuya had a dazed look. "So I take it your coming along then?" he asked. She nodded dumbly while saying,

"If it means I don't have to be with Goody goodie dead two shoes, yeah." Naruto grinned and kissed her forehead. "Welcome aboard." Naruto grinned but someone cleared their throat making Naruto look to the last person of the three and his eyes widened.

"M-Miko-c-chan." Naruto stuttered. "Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled. "Mother?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto ignored Sasuke and gently kissed Naruto's lips. "It's been to long. Naruto-kun. You sure have grown." Mikoto smiled.

Before Naruto could reply Kenpachi erupted. "Enough of this!" He said drawing his sword and charging at the group. Naruto smiled at Mikoto then glared at Kenpachi. "What a pest. Can't you see I'm about to kiss Uke-chan's mom? Go away Jabroni." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Shinra tensei." Kenpachi screamed in pain as he was propelled back by an unknown force. "Kenny!" Yachiru yelled. "Stop him and the traitors at once!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You don't want to do that." Naruto said before they could even move. "You see I can kill all of you in one sweep but have decided not too. But that doesn't mean I won't. Your pushing your luck old man. I'm sure the people out there still want to exist because after this, you will die. Permanently!" Naruto glared.

"Naruto don't do this!" Tsunade begged. "You want to know what turned me into a hollow? It wasn't because of my first wife. No it was because of loneliness, Hate, and many other crap. But I have a question. How the hell is Orochimaru here, if Itachi sealed him?" Naruto asked.

"Only we have the ability to seal souls." Shunsui answered. Naruto nodded. 'That must be why Nagato-sempai is 'alive'.' Naruto thought. "Okay anyway back on point. It was my so called 'Friends' that pushed me into a hollow." Naruto said.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Sakura said. "Hehehe, my dear Sakura-chan. You know the sayings, if you have nothing to say, keep it to yourself? Or keep your thoughts to yourself?" Naruto asked as they all nodded.

"Well you should have thought happy thoughts. Not, 'It's all your fault. Its your fault Sasuke-kun is dead.' While staring at your 'friends' dead body. The dead hear things." Naruto said.

"But not all of us thought this!" Tsunade said. "You are right. Not all of you thought such things. Such as you, Tsunade-chan. Uncle Bee, Hinata. Lee. Gai. And a COUPLE more. Even the Kage's. By the way, Gaara is with me. Anyway, but the rest of Konoha?

The people I helped bring back to life. The people I put my life on the line for? Over and Over again. The person who defeated both Pain AND Madara. Not to mention the second Orochimaru, Uke-chan. Those people, with the so called, 'Will of fire', don't think so highly of me." Naruto explained.

"It hurts to give your life for the people you protected with everything you had, just spit on your grave. It's seems Daddy didn't have that problem. As they ruled the father but damned the Son. The same son who ended the 4th great Shinobi war." Naruto chuckled.

Everyone from the Elemental nations was silent. "Anyway it's been fun. I guess. It's time for us to go home. But don't think you have heard the last of the Jabroni beating, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned as they all started to float thanks to a light beam shining on them.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Kushina called running towards him. "Kushina no!" Minato said as he tried running after her but was still hurt from his wound that Aizen gave him. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "Take me with you!" Kushina said. Naruto pondered it before shrugging.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned as a second beam hit Kushina making her float. "Kushina why are you doing this?" Minato asked. "I wasn't there for him. At all. And that was because of Madara. But when I met him, I had the chance to bond with my Naruto-kun. I will be damned if I miss this chance. Even if it makes me your enemy. I will be with Naruto-kun." Kushina stated.

"So well Soicety! NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL RETURN!" Naruto yelled as he and company disappeared.

Yamamoto grunted in annoyance. 'Next time Naruto Uzumaki. When you do return. You will face Justice.' The man thought. Yoruichi gritted her teeth in anger.

'Was he? Was he more important than me? Did she leave with him because he offered her a chance to come while I didn't? Why? Soifon?' The cat woman thought in rage.

'Captain hitsugaya will not like this. Momo.' Rangiku thought. 'Naruto! That bastard took Kaa-san! Tou-san and Nii-san won't like this. Not at all.' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise, I will get you back so we can be a team again. That's my promise of a life time!' Sakura thought. 'Should I have gone? I found him. And now he's gone again.' Tsunade thought.

'Damn! What did I do wrong? Why Kushina? Why did you leave with our corrupted son? Naruto doesn't want peace! He want's revenge.' Minato thought with anger as the medics took him and the other injured away.

'Naruto Uzumaki hunh? So strong. I will enjoy facing you. Uzumaki.' Kenpachi thought with a sick grin.

'That look. Why did he look at me before leaving? What could he want with me?' Orihime thought in confusion. 'And why does he look like Namiuzu-kun? I mean they both have the same name. Could they be the same?' She thought.

It seemed Chad knew what she was thinking as he thought the same. "I don't think that was him, Orihime. The Naruto we know is nice and compassionate. Not like this one who seems to get off at killing people." Chad said.

"I have to agree with Chad. I may never talked with the Naruto-san we know but he seems way different from this Naruto." Uryu agreed.

"Well we better go help Ichigo." Orihime said as she and the others went to do just that.

* * *

"Man that took longer than I expected." Naruto muttered as he and the girls walked through the halls of Aizen's castle. Now Naruto's.

"What's the next step Naruto-kun?" Tia asked. "We round up the weaklings. And send them off to recruit new hollows. I plan on using my own army." Naruto said.

"Which weaklings Naruto-kun?" Nel asked. "The Espada from 21 and up. Starting with Espada 20 and lower we are gonna redo the strength system.

Aizen was to lenient with that. As he gave that mantis freak Nnorita number 5. Hell even that cat, grimmjow, was stronger than him." Naruto said as he entered the throne room and sat in his seat.

Naruto closed his eyes while resting his chin in his palm. "What rank will we have Naruto-kun?" Nel asked. Naruto opened his eyes. "You two will not have a rank." He said shocking them.

"What?" Tia asked. "Calm down Tia-chan. You two will not have a rank because you be part of my new strength system. The Maelstroms." Naruto said getting confused looks from all of them.

"We will discuss this later. I want you two to go round up the other high ranking Espada and bring them to the meeting room. After I will have a meeting with all Espada. Dismissed." Naruto ordered. Nel and Tia nodded kissing his cheek and left.

"Now for you guys." Naruto said looking at the girls in front of him. "To start off I am very happy that you all decided to join me for my goal. I care not if you want to fight for the army or stay by my side. But lets get one thing straight." Naruto said as he turned serious.

"I treat all of my girls equally. There is none, who gets more than the other. As that starts fights among you all. And I don't want that. What I want is for all of you to be great friends. And yes that means you too Tayu-chan." Naruto said as Tayuya huffed with a pout.

"Naru-kun, what if we want to fight for you?" Kushina asked. "Then I will have to test your strength and start your training. And now that I have the Hyogaku I can officially break the barrier between Shinigami and Hollows.

Making into you what Aizen called, a Vizard. It seems that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki is part vizard due to Urahara. Anko-chan and Tayu-chan along with Uke-chan are closer to Vizards as well due to the curse mark Orochi-chan put on you." Naruto said.

"Will that change anything?" Anko asked. "No. It just makes it easier for you to turn and have your mind in check since you have been dealing with dark powers for awhile now." Naruto said.

"What does this mean for our Zanpakuto?" Soifon asked. "Nothing. All it means is that you will have more power. Most Arrancars have their Zanpakuto in Shikai form. Just like me. But you can chose whether or not if you want that." Naruto answered.

"This is great! So when do we start?" Anko asked. "After the meeting. First I want you all to get settled in and meet the rest of the family." Naruto said. "Family? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "Well you see over the years I've been dead I kinda…" "NARUTO-KUN!" A whole series of voices called as the door burst open to show at least 20 women rushing towards him.

The other girls looked in shock and jumped out of the way as the giant hoard of girls hugged and yanked on Naruto.

Naruto did his signature hand sign and jumped while saying, "Blood clone jutsu!" Naruto said. As the same amount of girls of Naruto's appeared and no one knew which was the real one but it didn't matter as each hugged their own clone.

The real Naruto however was standing on the air while making out with a black haired goddess. The woman pulled away with a grin and drew circles in his shirt.

"You took to long Naru-kun." The woman pouted. "I'm sorry Kuro-chan." Naruto smiled softly.

The woman had long black hair that was braided into a ponytail while having a long bang that covered her left eye. From looking at her right you could see she had pupil-less red eyes. She had tan skin that was a shade lighter than Yoruichi's. Her fangs jutted from her upper lip like Naruto and had nice supple lips.

She really did have the body of a goddess as she had curves in all the right places. She wore the same outfit like Tia but hers had a high collar like Naruto's and was zipped down a bit showing her cleavage.

The woman had a flat but muscled stomach with long legs that seemed to run for days but she was only at least 2 inches shorter than Naruto. She had at least a DD-cup that were being squeezed against her tight jacket. Tied around her waist was a black sash and tucked within and by her side was her Zanpakuto.

This woman was Naruto's first wife and Mate, Kurohime Juubi Uzumaki.

Naruto and Kurohime floated down and sat down in the throne. Well Kurohime sat in Naruto's lap making all the other girls pout but hung on to their clone.

"Naruto. Who are these girls?" Kushina asked. "Well before they came in bursting in, I this was what I was gonna say. Over the years while I have been a hollow, before and after I joined Aizen I explored the human world. Past and Future. Thanks to Kurohime I could do this. But only once a year." Naruto paused.

"Anyway over those years I have ran into dozens of girls. These are said girls. To some of these girls I am known as their Ashakabi, their destined one. Others their master. These girls here, are my Fiancee's. But…" Naruto snapped and by his side were 3 other girls.

"These are my wives. Kurohime, Nel and Tia-chan are one of them. These three are Miya-chan, Maya-chan and Rika-chan." Naruto said.

These girls wore the same outfit as Nel but were different. Miya wore Hakama pants instead, Maya wore tight shorts and Rika's had no sleeves. Maya and Rika's shirts where tight against there skin. While Miya's cuffs were baggy almost like a Kimono's.

Then Naruto gestured to the other girls. Their outfits either ranged from Nel's or to Rika's. Some even had Hakama pants while having a shirt like Rika's.

"Girls these are, well I don't know what to call them, actually. Their not really my mates yet, and the only girlfriend is Mei and that's barely. Um…"

"Future wives." Mikoto said. "Hm?" Naruto asked. "Your future wives. Well I at least to be one." Mikoto smiled. "Well um yeah what Miko-chan said! Girls this is, Mei Terumi, Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya…" "Tayuya?" One of the girls screamed.

Tayuya looked amongst the crowd to see her cousin Karin. "K-Karin?" She asked. "Oooh Naruto-kun! I'm so happy and thankful that you brought my cousin!" Karin said as she hugged Naruto. Said teen was just waving his hands comically.

"Karin! Your smothering him again!" A girl with curly pink hair said. "Hm? Oh sorry Naru-kun." Karin grinned sheepishly letting him go. "It's okay Karin-chan. Anyway, Kushina Uzumaki, Momo Hinamori, Anko Mitirashi and Soifon." Naruto introduced.

"Okay girls these are my Fiancée's. Mila Rose, Aya Natsume, Emi Izusu, Himari Noihara, Karasuba, Bastila Shan, Ingrid the Dark Knight, Murasaki the ninja demon slayer, Matsu, Benitsubasa, Akitsu, and Kazehana." Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, the others are present." Tia said entering the room. Naruto nodded and stood. Rika, Miya, Maya, Kurohime, you 4 are with me in this meeting. Emi, Mila!" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" They asked at the same time. "I want you two to find rooms for them. The rest of you keep an eye on the Espada's. If any try to get out of hand warn them about me and if they still continue, Kill them. Make an example if you want. I want to kill the unloyal and keep the Loyal. Now that Aizen is dead things are gonna change around here. Matsu!" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto-tan?" She asked. "I want you to study this and see if you can make a bigger version. I don't need an imperfect copy like Aizen's. This is the real thing. If you can't make it bigger then make more. Understood?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-tan." Matsu nodded. "Good. Dismissed." Naruto ordered as he walked out the room with his group and Tia in tow.

"Have any acted out?" Naruto asked. "It seems Grimmjow is getting irritated." Tia said. "Hn. Expected from the 'King'." Naruto muttered as they entered the meeting room.

It was like any other conference room except there was a long and wide table. Nel was standing at the head of the table were Aizen sat. The other Arrancars were surprised to see Naruto sit in that very same seat.

"What is going on? Why are you sitting in Aizen's seat?" Grimmjow demanded. "Calm down little cat. I'm about to tell you the very reason why I'm sitting here. And you can't get your answers if your dead, can you?" Naruto asked. The man growled before sitting down.

"Now this is the most urgent news. As you all know Aizen went to the Soul society to find the Hyogaku. Well he found it. And now I have it. Why do I have it? Because he's dead. I killed him." Naruto said making all eyes wide even the girls who haven't heard the news.

"What is the reason you killed Aizen-sama, Naruto?" Ulquiorra asked. "Yes. Aizen broke his part of the deal. You have all heard rumors about Nnorita being killed." Naruto said. All nodded. Naruto glared while holding his hands interlaced and over his mouth.

"I killed him. The reason I joined Aizen in the first place was so I wouldn't be bored. When I arrived Tia and Nel were with me along with Kurohime and Rika. Aizen let them join but I was still skeptical wanting to know what the big deal was. When Aizen gave Nel her test against Nnorita for her number, she beat him. Badly." Naruto paused.

"Ever since before his death, Nnorita held resentment towards females who were stronger than him. Mostly Nel. I told Aizen I would join him if he gave me something to do. And he kept Nnorita on a leash and made sure he didn't go overboard against my women. This deal was broken." Naruto said glaring harder.

"While Aizen was away and I was…busy." Naruto hesitated as Rika and Kurohime blushed lightly. "Nnorita and two of his punks killed Nel's fraccion, then Nnorita tried killing her. He nearly did if it wasn't for Tia telling me. So I killed Nnorita. Then I had my spy in soul society open a gargunta a little away from Aizen and observed his movements. After I had enough waiting I made my move." Naruto said.

"Tia and Nel accompined me, killing Kaname tosen and Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's two lap dogs. I killed Aizen myself." Naruto said. Nel was silent as she knew Naruto needed to say this. She didn't mind at all. She would do anything for her love. And he would do anything for her. Making her love him more.

Everyone was shocked. "So part of the reason I called this meeting was to see where your loyalties lie. If your against me, then I will kill you immeditatly without batting an eye. If your with me I will tell you my new plan. But you may not like it." Naruto said.

"Even if I don't like you what are you offering me?" Grimmjow asked. Naruto glanced at him. "Power. I can only give you some. The rest is up to you." Naruto said. "I'm guessing Harribel and Nelliel have already heard this plan?" Ulquiorra guessed.

"Not really. They have only heard a piece. And it was just a name." Naruto said. "Where are your loyalties?" Stark asked Nel and Tia.

"Our loyalties never were with Aizen. We joined him because Naruto-sama suggested it. Our loyalties are and always will lie with Naruto-sama." Tia said with Nel nodding in agreement.

"I see. Well I really don't care." Stark shrugged. The others nodded while Grimmjow was hesitant.

"Good. Now lets begin the next step of my plan."

* * *

**Done! I know it wasn't much action but if you vote for this it will have action. Also Naruto doesn't just have wives. He has Concubines also. They are loyal to him and only him. He rewards them with whatever they want. But they feel no romantic feelings for him.**

**Anyway! That's the last chapter for now! I'll be sure to update. Don't forget to VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter story! YAY! Now I know what your thinking. Why won't he update Kami on earth or my precious?**

**Well it's kinda hard to write one story when you have another idea in your head. So after this I promise to update one of the stories. Now let me explain the story.**

**This will be a dark like Naruto fic. He will be almost OOC. Now Naruto is older, the same age as Itachi in fact. Oh and Itachi is a girl. And it's a small harem. Here are the girls.**

**Female Itachi**

**Himekara-Madara's older sister**

**Kagura**

**Konan**

**Also this will be a chapter of time skips as it is a preview. The real story starts next chapter. So expect lots of time skips.**

**Nindaime Juubi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Namikaze clan and The Uzumaki clan. The two greatest clans in all of Konohagakure. They were merged. Ever since the heir of the Namikaze clan, Minato Namikaze and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki got married both new clan heads decided to merge their clans together.

The Namikaze clan had a population of 124 people. And the Uzumaki clan had 106 people. The merged clan had the biggest compound in the village, surpassing the Hyuuga clan compound which had the branch and main family.

The Namikaze Uzumaki clan compound was just a little away from the village and was huge, almost like their own little town. Their were usually children with blonde or red hair running around having fun, Shops were open with customers and all such others.

But not tonight. Tonight all the people were in their homes protecting their children in case the huge demon came to their compound and attacked. They were all safe in their homes. Unlike the other clans who were out in the open suffering from the 9 tailed fox's rage.

In the center of the village was a giant fox as tall as the Hokage tower and wide as the Uchiha compound. It had 9 tails flailing behind it destroying buildings while it growled from being attacked from the ninja of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the first born of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the red death of Konoha was sitting on the porch watching as the fox attacked his home. It was a full moon tonight. And he was gazing up at it, not knowing the beast sealed within the moon was staring back at him with a curious eye.

Naruto was 5 years old. He had his fathers spiky blonde hair and his mothers dark blue almost grey eyes. He wore a high collared black shirt with dark blue shinobi pants. The Yellow Namikaze Uzumaki clan symbol of a whirlpool adorned the back of his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" A soft older female voice asked. "Gazing at the moon Kagura-nee." Naruto said. The woman behind him was Kagura Kaguya.

She had long Snow white hair that was tied back by a multicolored rope. Kagura had jade green eyes and nice fair skin. She was about 5'8. The woman wore a tight Anbu outfit without her Neko Anbu mask.

Kagura was 15 years old and assigned to protect Naruto. She was his secret bodyguard and the only thing that kept her in Konoha. Kagura loved the blonde dearly and felt as if his brightness was going to disappear. And when it did she would be there for him.

"But Naruto-kun, Minato-sama and Kushina-sama want me to make sure you are safe. You can't be safe if your out here." Kagura said.

"Nee-chan. What do you think the baby will be? A girl or a boy?" Naruto asked ignoring her statement. "Naruto." She muttered. "I hope it's a girl. That way Izuka-Chan's little brother Sasuke can be friends with my sister." Naruto said.

Kagura sighed knowing she wasn't going to get the blonde to move. So she sat down next to him gazing at the moon also. Izuka Uchiha was the daughter of the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

The Uchiha leaders both just had a baby boy not that long ago in July. Sasuke Uchiha. Named after the Sandaime Hokage's father, hoping Sasuke would be a great ninja.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. Either way I'll still be protecting and watching over you." Kagura shrugged. Naruto smiled at that. "Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto said hugging her. "No problem Naru-kun." She said hugging him back.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Kushina asked as they were in front of the Kyuubi. Kushina was holding her new born daughter Hikari. She looked just like Kushina. She had straight red hair with some blonde. Also Hikari had sky blue eyes like her father.

"There is no other way. I want you to take care of Naruto and Hikari for me Kushina." Minato said. "But…" She was cut off when the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

The ghostly arm went through Minato's body and grabbed onto the fox.

'Shinigami-sama.' A voice called to the Shinigami so only he could hear it. 'Juubi is that you?' Shinigami asked. 'Yes Shinigami-sama. I'm able to talk to you due to it being a full moon.' The Juubi said.

'What is it you want Juubi?' Shinigami asked. 'I want my chakra to be sealed within Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I want him to be the new Juubi.' Juubi said. 'You know he will die correct? Without a medium your chakra will kill him.' Shinigami said.

'I am well aware of that, that's why I want you to seal Himekara Uchiha into him.' Juubi said. 'The older sister of Madara and Izuna Uchiha? Why would I do that? Himekara is a noble and bright soul!' Shinigami said.

'A soul that died to early. You know I am right, Shinigami-sama. Her battle with Madara and Hashirama was not supposed to happen. If that boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has her sealed into him as the medium then I'm sure he can find some way to free her.' Juubi said.

'And why should I do this? What do I get?' Shinigami asked, as he watched Minato try and fight to take the Kyuubi's soul. 'My soul.' Juubi said as Shinigami's eyes widened.

'What? You would actually give me your soul for a boy?' Shinigami asked. 'Yes. I can sense great potential in this boy. He has the potential to be great. Plus taking my soul is better than Minato Namikaze's and it can replace Himekara Uchiha's.' Juubi said.

'Of course it will! Your soul is like a million Minato Namikaze's! And I can tell it is not time for this Namikaze's death yet.' Shinigami said. 'Yes. So do we have a deal?' Juubi asked. Shinigami was silent as Minato ripped out all of Kyuubi's soul.

'Yes. Your chakra and Himekara will be sealed within Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by the end of the night. I will need to explain to Himekara what is going on.' Shinigami said.

'Of course. Thank you Shinigami-sama. And make sure you tell Himekara I said Thank you very much.' Juubi said before going silent to build it's power and add certain attributes to it.

'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I can see it in your eyes. Fear. The fear of being abandoned. And future hate. You will be the harbinger of destruction. The Nindaime Juubi.' The 10 tailed biju thought.

"Seal!" Minato yelled sealing the soul of Kyuubi into Hikari. He waited for the Shinigami to take his soul but was surprised when he felt the hand leave his body.

"I'm not in the mood to eat your soul. Consider yourself Lucky, Minato Namikaze." Shinigami said before disappearing leaving a shell shocked Minato and Kushina.

"Did he just let me live?" Minato asked. "Yes. I think he did. Meaning we can be a family." Kushina smiled. Minato nodded and hugged his daughter and wife who was giggling from the warmth.

* * *

"Your kidding right?" Himekara Uchiha asked with a raised eye brow, looking at the death god who was in front of her. She was very beautiful. One could even compare her to a goddess.

She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a bang that mostly covered her left eye. She had dark shining onyx eyes. Himekara had a light tan and nice supple lips.

The woman wore a tight short sleeved black shirt that was cut at the collar and pressed against her wonderful un saggy DD-cups. She also had curves in all the right places and had a nice plump tight ass.

Himekara wore white Hakama pants that hung at her low hips showing her flat muscled stomach due to her shirt stopping right after her belly button. Tied around her waist was a black sash with extra length. Last was she wasn't any wearing any shoes showing her nice feet and black toenail polish.

"No. The Juubi actually said this." Shinigami said to her. Himekara was currently sitting in one of the thrones in Kami's court. On her left was Rika, the true Shinigami. Beside her was Kami herself and last beside her was her sister Yami.

(**Wanna description? Well read Second chance by Vexus titan, they look like that.**)

"And you agreed Shini?" Rika asked with a raised brow. "Yes, Rika-sama." Shinigami nodded. "What do you think of this Hime-chan?" Yami asked in her amused voice.

"I think that it was a bad idea. Why would I want to be sealed into a kid?" Himekara asked. "Juubi said the boy could find a way for you to be among the living again, with a body." Shinigami said.

"Still. I don't know what this kid is like. He could hate Uchiha's or something." Himekara said. "Who is this boy that Juubi has chosen?" Rika asked.

"I believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Shinigami answered. The three goddess stiffened. "Is there something wrong?" Shinigami asked.

"Naruto-kun hunh? I swear we need to make one and only one dimension of him." Rika muttered. "What is he this time Kami-chan?" Yami asked. "Destruction. Juubi wants Naruto-kun to be the harbringer of destruction. The Nindaime Juubi." Kami answered.

"Should we?" Rika asked. "Maybe. It seems almost every dimension Naruto-kun is in, Konoha is not home for him. Except for the recent one, when Himekara-Chan's other self sent him to an another dimension." Kami said.

"It doesn't matter! I love all Naruto Uzumaki's! Well the ones who aren't lame. He is so cute and handsome not to mention strong. Even if he is the harbringer of destruction I still want him." Yami said folding her arms.

"I have to agree with Yami-chan. Naruto-kun is so interesting. He puts on a good performance for us." Rika nodded. "Plus I can't wait till they all die so they can become one and make sweet passionate love to me." Yami giggled perversely.

"But Yami, you just had Naruto-kun do that for his month training here." Rika reminded. "Well it will be better when all of them are combined! My answer is yes." Yami said.

"My answer as well is yes." Rika said. "I'm not sure. But you two are right. Naruto-koi does put on a great show for us. But acting ignorant every time does get annoying." Kami said with the other two agreeing with nods.

"But that's what makes it more fun!" Yami grinned. Kami nodded with a small smile. "Fine. I agree." Kami said. "What about me? Don't I get a choice in the matter? It is me who is being sealed right?" Himekara asked.

"Hime-chan, in this dimension Naruto-kun might be the one who destroys Konoha. Don't you want that? After all they did betray you." Rika reminded. Himekara was silent.

"Plus you need to find a man. And this Naruto might be perfect for you." Yami giggled. Himekara sighed before nodding. "Fine. I'll do it." Himekara nodded. "Good! It's settled. Shinigami, I want you to seal Juubi's chakra and Hime-chan's soul into young Naruto-kun." Kami ordered.

Shinigami who was silent this whole time nodded. "Yes Kami-sama. The sealing will happen in an hour Himekara." Shinigami informed and bowed before leaving to get ready.

Himekara sighed slumping into her throne. "Do I really have to do this?" She asked. "If you want to destroy Konoha yeah. Plus it'll be fun." Yami said. Himekara sighed. "Right. Fine! I'll give Naruto a chance. I better get ready. See you three when he dies!" Himekara waved then left.

"Shouldn't we tell her with Juubi's chakra Naruto-kun and any mate he has will be immortal?" Rika asked. The three goddesses looked at each other.

"Nah."

* * *

Naruto watched as the village was in glee. His father just announced the birth of his sister, Hikari, and that the Kyuubi was sealed within her and would not get out. They were cheering and thanking the hero of Konoha. Naruto was staring impassively at them as they celebrated.

Turning around he headed to the main house for some sleep. Not once did he greet his parents. And he only gave one look to his sister. The look of indifference. He felt as if she would be the end of his happiness. That she would take all the attention. He didn't like that. She may be the hero of Konoha. But to him she was just one baby. A baby that was his younger sister.

The boy fell asleep that night with a frown on his face. Not noticing the Juubi's chakra and Youki not to mention Himekara's Chakra, increasing his already huge chakra coils. His normal coils were as big as his fathers fist. But now they were 10x as huge. And would grow bigger over the years.

* * *

**2 years later**

It's been two years since Naruto's younger sister, Hikari was born. He was now 7 years old and was currently in the academy sitting next to his best friend and crush, Izuka Uchiha.

The girl was normally stoic like him but alone the two were cheerful and always grinning. They were the smartest and strongest kids in the academy. In fact they were the only two to graduate early from their class.

The Hokage, Naruto's father, had no choice but to have Naruto and Izuka on a two man team. Meaning, Naruto and Izuka were the only students under a sensei.

Naruto has grown. His hair was a little longer and his skin has taken a little darker tint so now he has a light tan. His hair had black streaks through it, not that anybody besides Izuka and Kagura noticed. They were to busy cooing over his little sister, Hikari.

Naruto wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt and grey shinobi pants that were taped off at the ankles. On his feet were black shinobi sandals.

Izuka was just an inch taller and was an exact copy of her mother, Mikoto. She had two long black bangs that framed her face and a ponytail that went a little bit passed her neck. She had soft fair colored skin and the most beautiful onyx colored eyes Naruto laid eyes on besides two women.

Her mother, and his tenant. Himekara Uchiha.

Anyway back to Izuka. She had a slim figure and wore a black short sleeved shirt with tight beige colored shorts. She also wore black shinobi sandals.

On both of their backs was their clan symbol although Naruto's was smaller than the rest of his clan members. A yellow Uzumaki swirl. For Izuka a red and white fan.

"Kids I want you to congratulate Naruto and Izuka for passing the genin exams for such a young age." Their teacher smiled at them while the kids clapped. Naruto made his 'hn' noise while Izuka just nodded.

"Would you two please come up to get your headbands?" The teacher asked. The two stood and walked to the front of the class. Naruto had his hands in his pockets while Izuka had hers behind her back.

Naruto's fan girls were cheering for Naruto which sorta irritated Izuka. While Izuka's fan boys cheered for her which did Irritate Naruto. But the two were to stoic to say anything.

The two grabbed black clothed Konoha headbands and tied it around their necks. "Your sensei should be here in an hour. Go ahead and have some free time." Their teacher said. "Thank you Hokura-sensei." They bowed to her and walked out.

"So Naruto-kun what should we do now?" Izuka asked. Naruto was quiet. "I say we head over to your favorite Pockey shop." Naruto said. Izuka looked at him strangely. "But that is located at your compound. Are you sure?" Izuka asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand and ran off with her. Izuka blushed as her crush held her hand. If she looked closely Naruto also had a light blush.

The two ran down Konoha getting weird looks from the villagers as they ran by. When they arrived at the gates of Naruto's compound they stopped running and walked past the guards who bowed to Naruto as he walked in.

As they walked Izuka noticed how the clans people smiled and waved at Naruto who kept up his stoic expression ignoring them. She was the same with her own clan. They didn't smile and wave at them for them being them. They smiled and waved because they were the son and daughter of the clan heads.

Naruto however was more. It was with the villagers also. Since his father was the Hokage. They finally arrived at the Pockey/Dango shop.

"Oh hello Naruto-sama, Izuka-san. What may I get you today?" The owner asked. "I would like the usual please." Izuka said. "Same." Naruto said. "Coming right up." He said and went to fix their orders.

The two kids sat down on a bench waiting for their food. "So Naruto-kun who do you think our sensei will be?" Izuka asked. "No idea." Naruto shrugged. "I hope it's Kagura-nee. She's pretty strong." Izuka said. Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto said. Izuka looked at her best friend with a worried expression. He wasn't his usual happy self around her. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked. Naruto sighed and looked to the sun.

"I was thinking about how my parents will react to me becoming a genin." Naruto said. "I'm sure they will be proud." Izuka smiled. "I hope so. They've been ignoring me lately for Hikari. I mean I love her but…" Naruto glared at his feet.

"I just wish Kaa-san and Tou-san would pay attention to me also." Naruto said.

"Well Hikari is a baby still. So of course your parents are gonna pay more attention to her. That's what mine are doing with Sasuke. Especially father. Did you know he tried to start training him? Kaa-san got so mad at him for that." Izuka laughed.

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Well I don't know why he's so focused on the baby. I mean he has you who's is very strong and a genius." Naruto grinned. "You really think so?" She asked. "Of course! You're the smartest girl I know!" Naruto grinned. Izuka blushed with a smile.

"You know your smart also Naruto-kun. Not to mention your really strong. None of the boys in the class could lay a hit on you." Izuka said. "Yeah I know." Naruto grinned flexing his muscles making her sweat drop.

"Your orders ready Naruto-sama." The owner said. "Thanks." Naruto said paying the man and walked off with Izuka. "So where do you wanna eat this?" Naruto asked. "How about your house? It's closer than the usual place." She said.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as they walked to the main house. When they walked inside they could see Kushina playing with a giggling Hikari.

"Hm? Naruto-kun? What are you and Izuka-chan doing out of school?" She asked. "We graduated early Kaa-san. I was sure Tou-san would have told you that." Naruto said raising his headband. "Really? Congrats you too." Kushina smiled. Naruto gave a small fake smile and walked upstairs.

Izuka smiled at Kushina and quickly followed Naruto. Kushina raised a brow before shrugging and turning back to her daughter.

* * *

"Congrats you guys? No hug, no I'm proud of you? And did you hear the sound of that really? She was surprised to hear we graduated so early. I bet she thought we weren't that strong. And what's with Tou-san not telling her? Does he not care also?" Naruto ranted while pacing in his room.

Izuka was sitting on the floor eating her delicious pockey while her friend ranted to his heart's content. "Here Naruto have some Dango." Izuka said handing him his dango. He snatched it from her and paced around the room some more and ranted some more.

"I bet she would be extremely happy if Hikari graduated early. Grr…" Naruto took a bite of his Dango and chewed and continued to rant. "This is … Mmm this is good." Naruto muttered and swallowed.

"There. Now eat it before I do." Izuka said. "No way!" Naruto said comically and started chomping down on his Dango.

After five minutes they both were sitting against his bed. "Feel better now?" She asked. "Yeah a little." Naruto muttered. Izuka rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so upset Naruto. Maybe she'll make you a special dinner." Izuka shrugged. "I hope it's not ramen. I can't stand that stuff." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You think we should head back to meet our sensei?" Izuka asked. "I guess." Naruto shrugged as they stood and walked out the room and down stairs.

"Where are you two headed?" Kushina asked. Naruto didn't answer but Izuka did. "Were going to meet our sensei." She said. "Oh okay. Oh Naruto-kun, make sure your home by 8, were having Ramen for dinner." Kushina said as Naruto slammed the door.

"What is up with him?" She asked but was broken from her musings when Hikari grabbed her hair.

* * *

"Calm down Naruto." Izuka said. "Why should I calm down? She should know I dislike ramen. Man this day has gone down the drain so far. I knew going there was a bad idea." Naruto grumbled.

"How about you come over my house for dinner?" Izuka asked hoping he would say yes. "I would love too, but can't. I don't need my parents on my ass." Naruto said. "Oh okay." Izuka said a little disappointed.

The two quickly made it back to the academy to meet their sensei. The person that greeted them was no one other than Kagura Kaguya in a Jonin outfit. But the pants were her tight Anbu pants.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto grinned and hugged her much to her joy. "Hey Naru-kun." Kagura smiled hugging him longer than she should have and Izuka noticed but didn't comment.

"Nee-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I'm your sensei. Oh by the way I'm proud of you two graduating early, you must be really strong." Kagura smiled.

"Thanks Nee-chan." They both grinned. "Alright you two lets head up to the roof. The two nodded and followed her. Once they arrived she leaned against the rail as the other two sat down on a step.

"Alright since we already know each other so well, we'll skip introductions." Kagura said. Both nodded. "Say Nee-chan, why are you our sensei anyway?" Naruto wondered.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to be your sensei because you trust me so much and I would be great for you two." She said. "Also to protect us as well right?" Naruto asked. She gave a short nod. Naruto sighed.

"So what are we gonna do first sensei?" Izuka asked. "Well I'm gonna test you guys. See if your worthy of being my apprentices." She smirked. "You are?" They asked. "Yup. I want both of you to go to training ground 3 in one hour. Get any weapons or material you'll need." Kagura said.

"What's the test?" Naruto asked. "The test is you two are gonna have to hit me before the clock strikes 4. If you can't land a hit each then you fail." She shrugged. Naruto and Izuka looked at each other and nodded.

"Right!" They both said. "Good dismissed." She said. The two nodded and took off.

* * *

**3 years later**

Naruto is ten years old now and was sitting on the third hokage's stone head. It's been 3 years since his ninja career started. Now he was chunin along with Izuka. Naruto hasn't changed that much at all except for his height.

But what has changed is his power. That has increased. He trained with Himekara learning how to use Juubi's power constantly. He could only achieve release mode which increased his power a little bit.

He received his Dojutsu during the Chunin exams in Kumo last year. He called it the Juubi. Why? Because it was Juubi's eye. He had the Rinnegan and Sharingan merged together in both eyes. But he could use the Sharingan and Rinnegan separately and that's what he did.

The only people who knew of his Dojutsu was Izuka and Kagura. The two people he trusted the most. But he wasn't the only one to get stronger. Izuka had gotten stronger too over the last three years.

She gained her Sharingan the year they became genin and mastered it at 8. She was considered a prodigy in her clan. The youngest to master the Sharingan in history. Bullshit. And she knew that.

Himekara was the youngest to master the Sharingan. She did it when she was only six years old. Gained the Mangekyou Sharingan at 13, and the EMS at 16 when her parents died. She was the strongest Uchiha ever and that would never change. But Konoha said she never existed. Instead Madara Uchiha was the strongest Uchiha. All the achievements Himekara did he was given credit for.

Signing a treaty with the Senju clan? Who do you think made that decision? Not Madara.

But enough about Himekara, back to Naruto and Izuka.

Both of their knowledge's in jutsu grew over the years. In fact recently they just started their Elemental training. Naruto surprisingly had all 5 elements. But his strongest was Wind and Water. The two elements his parents had.

Izuka had the affinity of Fire and Water. So they both helped each other out with those two elements. They also took an interest in Kenjutsu. Naruto mostly but Izuka was willing to learn.

Kagura taught them everything she knew but it was limited due to her using her bones instead of a sword. So they asked the Gekkou clan head to teach them which he happily said yes too. Even though Naruto didn't like it that much, being the hokage's son had it's perks.

So they were both learning from him and almost finished. They didn't carry swords with them but their teacher said he would let them choose their own swords when they were ready.

Lastly Izuka took an interest in Medical Ninjutsu while Naruto took interest in fuinjutsu and Space/Time Ninjutsu which thankfully Himekara had talent in the latter.

Naruto guessed if he wanted to learn more in Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu he would have to ask his mother. He shuttered at the thought.

Things between his family have been strained lately due to his parents spending more time and paying more attention to Hikari. She even started her training at four which was a year earlier than him. When he asked why was she learning so young they told him she needed to learn how to master Kyuubi.

Kyuubi his ass. One night he heard that one night that they would see if he was worthy of being clan heir. They were thinking about choosing his sister since she had Kyuubi stored into her and she would be powerful when she grew older.

Naruto was angry at that. They would take away him being clan head which was his by birthright because she had the Kyuubi sealed into her?

Speaking of his sister she was…difficult to be around. She was always smiling and energetic, bouncing from wall to wall. He was indifferent to her.

He would barely speak to her and when he did it was strained. His relationship with his sister is the opposite with the relationship Izuka has with her little brother Sasuke.

Naruto could tell Izuka loved Sasuke while Naruto didn't really care for Hikari. In fact he didn't even think Hikari loved him. And honestly he didn't care. She stole what was his. His parent's attention and love, his birthright, everything that had to do with his family.

Izuka was nearly the same way except she loved Sasuke. Her father and mother but mostly her father paid attention to Sasuke more. He would take Sasuke for training and teach him advance jutsu's for the future. Mikoto would spend time with Sasuke but she still cared for Izuka.

"What are you doing up here?" He heard Izuka ask. "Looking over the village." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Don't you want to wish Hikari happy birthday?" Izuka asked. "It is her birthday isn't? I simply forgot." Naruto said.

"Liar. How can you forget when there is a festival and stuff going on?" Izuka asked. "It was a rhetorical answer, Izu-chan." Naruto said. Izuka blushed a bit at his nickname for her.

"So are you not coming?" She asked. "Why should I?" Naruto asked. "Because she is your sister?" Izuka answered. "That means nothing." Naruto said. "Oh come on Naruto! Why can't you at least say hi?" She asked. "Why does it matter to you if I go or not anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm trying to make you closer to her. Make you see her as the sister you always wanted." Izuka said. Naruto kept silent. "You know she came to me asking if you love her?" Izuka asked. Naruto was a little surprised at that but kept his mouth shut.

"She said that you don't act like her big brother. That she barely see's you and when she does you look at her like she is a bother. She told me she loves you very much but wants to know if you feel the same. Do you Naruto? Do you love Hikari?" Izuka demanded.

Naruto stood up and walked passed her without saying anything. "NARUTO!" She screamed. "That is, Irrelevant." Naruto said stopping before he kept walking leaving Izuka with a shocked expression.

'Irrelevant? What is that supposed to mean?' She asked herself before following Naruto. The 10 year old calmly walked down the street with Izuka by his side although she kept giving him side glares, hoping he would answer her.

She was surprised when they were in front of the Main house in the Namikaze Uzumaki compound.

Naruto simply walked inside and made his way to the living room where the party was at. Izuka followed him and saw him lean against the wall with folded arms. She stood next to him and looked around to see her parents with Sasuke sitting down. The other clan heads were present also, with their children.

Everyone was focused on Hikari who was in the center of the room opening gifts. Behind her was Minato and Kushina while by the kitchen was Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto had to snort at that. They didn't even show up to his birthday. But then again he spent the whole day with Hikari.

He watched his sister open her presents and thank the people with a grin. But then it was time for Jiraiya and Tsunade to give their gifts.

"Hikari-chan, My gift is for you to sign the toad contract." Jiraiya said bringing out the big scroll. The audience was in surprise. "Not so fast pervert! I want Hikari-chan to also sign the slug contract for when she learns Medical Ninjutsu." Tsunade said brining out the scroll.

Now the audience was in shock. She got to sign TWO of the legendary contracts? "Yay!" Hikari cheered and opened the scrolls and signed her name in her blood. After it finalized she looked at it for a little longer then up at her godparents.

"Ano, where is Onii-chan's name? Didn't he sign the contract too?" She asked. The two stiffened. They completely forgot about their eldest god child. They looked at Kushina and Minato for help but they were just as lost.

Naruto was smirking but kept quiet. "Wait speaking of Naruto where is he?" Minato asked. "Right here Minato-sama!" Izuka said pointing to Naruto who was glaring at Izuka with Ki making her sweat a bit.

"Naruto where have you been?" Kushina asked. "Out." Naruto said turning back. "Onii-chan! Your gonna sign the scrolls too right?" Hikari asked excitedly. Naruto was gonna be blunt and cold but got a look from Izuka. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes and looked at Hikari.

"Sorry little sister, but I don't want to sign worthless contracts. I'll find my own." Naruto eye smiled at her while the adults gasped. Did he just call them worthless?

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started about to scold the boy but was met with a glare. "I suggest, Godfather, that you return to being happy for Hikari. It is her birthday." Naruto said. Everyone could here the hate in his voice when he said godfather which made Jiraiya flinch.

"We'll talk about this later Naruto, but your right. We should get back to celebrating Hikari's birthday. Now Hikari-chan I have my own present but I'll let your mother go first." Minato said. Kushina smiled at him then turned to Hikari and took out a necklace which was an Uzumaki swirl.

"This is for good luck and help you with your power. Happy birthday honey." Kushina smiled. Hikari grinned at her mother then turned to her father who glanced at Naruto.

"Hikari-chan see if your brother has anything for you. What I'm about to give you is really big." Minato said. Hikari nodded and went over to her brother.

"Do you have anything for me Onii-chan?" She asked. Naruto chuckled. "Sorry little sister, big brother completely forgot you were born today. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled.

'Not nice, Naru-kun.' Himekara said. 'Fine.' Naruto grumbled. He wish he could have said that.

"I only have this." Naruto said untying his headband and giving it to her. Everyone eyes were wide. Did this mean? "Onii-chan, why are you giving me your headband?" Hikari asked confused.

"So you can wear it when you become a genin. Don't worry I can get another one." Naruto smiled, making the adults sigh in relief.

"Thank you Onii-chan." Hikari grinned hugging his leg. Naruto frowned at this, and Izuka along with his parents noticed. Minato and Kushina knew Naruto wasn't exactly close with Hikari. Hell they knew he wasn't close with them.

Naruto didn't know how to feel. Did he dislike it? Did he like it? He didn't know. For now he just patted her head. "No problem." Naruto said indifferently. Hikari smiled before turning to her father. She was really happy her brother gave her a gift. Normally it was a tap to the forehead like she saw Izuka do to Sasuke.

But he actually gave her something. She would always wear his headband.

"Alright now my present has something to do with the clan." Minato said getting curious eyes from the audience while Naruto's widened.

"Hikari I know with your power and personality you will be a great leader for the clan. I know it was supposed to be your brothers but I think you should have it more. Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, I, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage and clan head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, hereby appoint you, heiress of the clan." Minato grinned.

Everyone was silent, hell Kushina was silent. They all looked to Naruto who looked furious but it was only in his eyes as he glared at Minato with a burning cold fury.

"Minato we did not discuss this." Kushina said seriously. "No it's okay. Hokage-sama has made his decision and I'm fine with it. You wanna have Hikari rule the clan? Go ahead. I don't care about this stupid clan anyway." Naruto said his voice cold and hard as ice.

With that he walked off with Izuka trying to grab his shoulder but when she did he exploded. "GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled smacking her hand away and walking away. "Naruto-kun!" She called after him and followed him.

"Minato why did you do that without talking to me?" Kushina asked. "Because I knew I made the right decision. Naruto is not suited for being clan head. He isn't the child of prophecy, Hikari is. I know he's mad now but he'll come around." Minato said.

"I don't think he will." Inoichi said. "Yes he will Inoichi. I know my son. This will blow over some day." Minato smiled while they gave him weary looks.

* * *

"He did it, he actually did it! And what's worse Kaa-san wasn't even informed of this! He made the decision all by himself!" Naruto ranted to know one has he paced around on the sandaime's head.

"Naruto!" Said blonde glanced over to Izuka who ran over to him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Naruto asked. "Naruto don't push me away. Let me be there for you." Izuka said. Naruto scoffed and faced the village.

"He will pay. He have what was mine to her! It was mine by birthright! But just because she has the stupid Kyuubi she get whatever she wants? I wonder how they would feel if those two died and the village tormented her like a demon! Would they be happy then?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit because they know you will protect her." Izuka said. "Who's said I would? Maybe I'll follow the villages way and treat her like a demon also." Naruto said. "Naruto, you wouldn't do that." Izuka said.

"And why not?" Naruto asked spinning around to glare at her but was surprised when she was so close to him. "Because Your Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The greatest person I ever met. My best friend. The person I fell in love with." Izuka said before claiming his lips.

Naruto was in total shock. 'She loves me? But she can't love me now, were to young!' Naruto thought in panic. 'Oh calm down worry wart. Yeah you may be young but aren't doing anything serious. Plus you two are chunin at 10! And it's not even war time. Not to mention you guys are signing up for Anbu. Lastly you two have the minds of 16 year olds. It's kinda disturbing.' Himekara said.

'Thanks Hime-chan, I feel so much better.' Naruto said sarcastically. 'No problem kid. Now kiss her back before she thinks you don't like her!' Himekara yelled cutting off the connection.

Naruto mentally nodded and started kissing her back surprising Izuka a bit. After about 3 minutes they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Izu-chan." Naruto said. Izuka smiled, happy to hear that. "Do you feel better now?" She asked. "A bit. But Minato will pay." Naruto said. "Minato?" Izuka asked. "Yeah I refuse to…" "Oh shut up." Izuka cut him off and kissed his lips.

Naruto shrugged and kissed her back.

* * *

**3 years later**

Three more years have passed for Naruto. And things have been, okay. His relationship with Izuka hasn't dwindled at all. In fact it's grown. Grown a lot. Not only has their relationship grown but their strength has too. And their hate for the village.

2 years ago, the council banished their sensei, Kagura Kaguya for reasons unknown to them. Then labeled her an A-rank missing ninja. Naruto was beyond pissed. He didn't know why she was banished no one would tell him anything!

There was no information he could get from the bingo book or files in Minato's office. He snapped at his parents, telling them he deserves the right to know because she was closer to them than the entire clan. His answer was not pleasant.

His answer was a slap from his mother and a speech of disappointment from his father. They told him he should support Konoha's decision, as it seeks justice and Kagura was against that justice.

That changed him. It changed his view on the clan who started shunning him for his outburst. Saying as non clan heir he had no right to question the clan heads.

His sister, Hikari, has been annoying to say the least. Ever since she was named clan heir the clan has been praising her as well as the village, giving her anything she wants just by asking. Her parents were no different.

She had become too arrogant because of the training she had early and she commented on it anytime she could against Naruto. But yet she acted innocent and tried to spend time with Naruto anyway. His disgusted him. The whole village disgusted him.

Izuka was no different. Her love for the village had faded away as well for her clan. She was pissed at what happened with Kagura. When she tried digging for information her father told her it was none of her business and should stay out of affairs that wasn't related to the clan.

When Naruto outburst had reached the ears of the village the Uchiha elders and her father forbade her of seeing Naruto. That the only time she could see him would be on missions. When she said no her father nearly disowned her but her mother said no and that she was still allowed to see Naruto and had her full support.

However the rest of the clan saw her as a disappointment. Sasuke commented that on his sister frequently but wanted her to help him train. Selfish kids.

The Uchiha clan also shunned her not wanting to be in her presence and both clans of Naruto and Izuka talked behind their backs.

The reason Naruto wasn't disowned was because the clan saw him as a great weapon. A tool to be used. The Uchiha clan besides Mikoto thought the same for Izuka and it brought great pride to each clan that housed the two.

The council even went so far as to try and make them more powerful weapons. However Naruto said he'll make his own decision.

Both of them are Anbu captains and labeled S-rank ninja in Konoha. But Naruto and Izuka's power was beyond that. Teamed together they could take on the Yondaime hokage.

Naruto was able to bring Himekara out using a powerful shadow clone allowing her to stretch. Also to train Izuka and Naruto in how to use the Sharingan. Imagine all three of their surprises when Izuka and Naruto activated their Mangekyou Sharingan.

Izuka's was a 3 bladed curved pinwheel while Naruto's was a 4 pointed star. After gaining the new power in their eyes Himekara trained them in learning how to use Susanoo and it's other attributes. Naruto was very proficient in using Susanoo and Amaterasu allowing him to create his own release called Blaze.

Izuka was skilled in using Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu. She was good at using Susanoo but Naruto used it to it's full potential. His Susanoo was a light black almost grey with red glowing eyes.

It was a samurai with a creepy demonic looking mask with bull horns and eye slits where you could see it's red piercing glowing eyes. (**Think Ichigo's full Hollow mask**)

The spirit warrior wore the samurai armor Madara and the Shodaime wore. It had a long sword with a Swastika cross guard and 10 chain links attached to the butt. Last around its neck was 10 glowing red Magmata's.

(**Izuka's Susanoo is itachi's.**)

Naruto and Izuka became Anbu captains last year when they turned 13. Naruto due to his speed and talent in using his mother's chakra chains and his Kenjutsu skills. That's right. After the Hikari's 5th birthday Naruto asked his mother, although reluctantly, is she could train him in Kenjutsu which she happily agreed too, thinking it would bring them closer.

Naruto completely ignored her advances and just learned what she was teaching him. She even gave him his own sword which he was thankful for. It was called Beniuzu. It was a regular Katana but the blade was royal blue and the crossguard was a whirlpool while the grip was crimson.

Naruto had Himekara train Izuka in her own way. The Uchiha girl learned all about Himekara and was her second apprentice, Naruto being her first. She learned anything Himekara had to teach her and she never complained.

Izuka even took to learning Medical Ninjutsu from Tsunade even though the woman was hesitant in teaching her. But the girl was a very good learner so over the 3 years she taught Izuka her Taijutsu style and medical Ninjutsu.

They trained everyday only stopping at the evening to wrap it all up. When her training was done Izuka would spend time with Naruto, going on dates and such. The council was pleased to learn that they were at least getting stronger, thinking they would serve their village with all their might. Some fools they are.

Naruto refused to be taught by Jiraiya, he refused to sign the frog contract, he just refused any teachings Jiraiya offered him so he could get close to his eldest godchild.

But just because Naruto refused to learn from Jiraiya didn't mean he didn't learn. He refused to learn from JIRAIYA not the frogs although he didn't sign the contract they taught him the frog Kata's and how to use sage art.

After he felt he was good enough he thanked them and found something else to train with. More specifically his father's Rasengan and Hiraishin no just.

Naruto learned both of those easily and mastered them just as easily. However Naruto took those Jutsu and created other Jutsu. Such as a dark version of the Rasengan and even though he still working on it, a much faster Hiraishin. Naruto also allowed Kakashi Hatake, Minato's only remaining student, his Chidori.

Bottom line Naruto and Izuka were almost god like. Now it was time for action. Time for them to test their abilities.

Naruto was once again sitting on the sandaime's head. Speaking of the old man he may be the only person besides Izuka that he cares about in the village. He was actually like a grandfather to Naruto. Yes he also treated Hikari grandfatherly too but he was mostly concerned about Naruto.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Izuka say as she sat down next to him. Naruto shrugged. "Thinking about how were gonna do this. Are you sure you want too? I don't want to make you do something over my hate." Naruto said.

"We've been over this Naruto. I will follow you anywhere. Like you I also have a hate for my clan and the village. I want to do this." Izuka said. Naruto smiled and kissed her deeply. After doing that for five minutes he pulled away and turned back to the village as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Izuka has grown beautifully over the last 3 years. Thanks to their constant training they both grew tall. Naruto was 5'9 and she was 5'8. She doubted she would grow taller and Naruto would grow taller.

Her body filled out nicely. She had curves in all the right places, a nice tight plump ass and High C-cup breasts. She wore tight but unrevealing clothes unless she was with Naruto.

Naruto had gotten muscular but had the body of a swimmer. He had grown a six pack when he was twelve and pecks when he turned 13. He always had Izuka blushing when he trained without his shirt on. The baby fat in his face was all gone giving him a more angular look, almost resembling his father.

He wore his Anbu suit now also. However underneath his vest just like Izuka, was a black high collared shirt. Without their vests you could barely see their clan symbols which showed the world their dislike of their respective clans.

"When should we do it?" Izuka asked. "Tomorrow night." Naruto said. "Are you sure? Kushina and Kaa-san won't be home since they are going on a mission. Tomorrow afternoon." Izuka said. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I don't want the whole clan dead. I want them to remember who ended their clans." Naruto said. "And Minato?" Izuka asked. "I have no clue what to do with him. Actually I do." Naruto said with a smirk. Izuka raised a brow.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "Everyone besides Kaa-san and Sasuke dies." Izuka said with finality. Naruto raised a brow. "Leaving your little brother eh? I'm leaving her also. It would be fun." Naruto said. Izuka nodded.

"Naruto-kun. Before we do this and change our lives forever, I want you. Tonight." Izuka said. Naruto snapped his head at her. "What? Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'm positive." Izuka nodded. Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay Izu-hime." Naruto nodded. He took her arm and shushined them to his room.

Naruto locked the door and put silencing seals on. When he turned around Izuka was already in her black bra blushing. Naruto walked over to her and claimed her lips.

"I love you, Izuka." Naruto said. "I love you as well, Naruto." Izuka smiled as Naruto kissed her neck.

* * *

**Lemon! **

Naruto stopped kissing her neck and nipped on her ear making her bite her lip. Naruto stopped nipping her ear and captured her lips in deep passionate kiss. After he pulled away he took off his Anbu vest and his shirt letting her gaze at his chest.

Izuka started to rub his chest before he kissed her neck and made his way down to her breasts. He fondled her right while licking the nub through the fabric on her left. Izuka did moan this time as Naruto nipped her left nipple.

The blond then ripped off the bra and stared at her perky globes of flesh. Her pink nipples were hard, indicating her arousal. Naruto then attacked her left nub by putting in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue while pinching her right.

Izuka pushed Naruto's head closer to her breast wanting him to suck on it more. Giving it one more flick Naruto pulled away and moved to the other nipple while his other hand pinched her left.

Izuka moaned, loving what Naruto was doing but it was her turn to please him. Or so she thought. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Naruto leaved her chest and kiss his way down to her stomach.

The blond played with her naval a bit before unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off to she was wearing a black thong, making him smirk.

"So I'm guessing you had this planned out from the beginning, eh, Izu-hime?" Naruto asked. "Shut up." Izuka said with a blush. Naruto shrugged and licked her clothed pussy making her shudder.

"Naruto stop playing around and eat me out already!" Izuka said. "Ooh someone is horny. Your wish is my command." Naruto said before taking off the undergarment to come face to face with her well trimmed black path above her wet pussy.

"Nice trim. Is that an N?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow. Izuka gave a slight nod. "N for Naruto's property." She whispered but Naruto still heard her and smiled. "Thanks Izu-chan. Well I already ate dinner so I'm gonna have desert okay?" Naruto grinned and gave a long lick to her core making her shudder in pleasure.

After deciding he liked the taste Naruto kept at it, licking at it with vigor. His right hand shot up and fondled her right boob while his left was drawing circles in her trimmed patch making her shiver.

Naruto let his tongue wander around before he made contact with her clit and sucked on it making her scream in pleasure and wrap her legs around his head, pushing him deeper.

Naruto was surprised by the action but lapped all her juices when she came. The Uchiha girl was dizzy and unwrapped her legs after having her orgasm, which surprisingly wasn't her first.

"You taste like pockey Izu-hime. Your favorite flavor in fact." Naruto smiled at her. Izuka blushed but pushed Naruto up so he was standing.

"Enough about me Naru-kun. It's time for me to pleasure you." Izuka said, pulling down his pants so she could see the large tent in his boxers. The girl rubbed his clothed manhood which made him give a small grunt.

Pulling down the boxers she was nearly smacked in the face. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of it. He was at least 9 inches long and 3 inches thick. "It's much bigger than I thought." She muttered.

"So you've been thinking about me hunh?" Naruto smirked. "Shut up baka." Izuka blushed. The Uchiha took her hand and grasped it and marveled at how warm it was. Naruto on the other hand was trying not to jerk forward.

Izuka smiled noticing her boyfriends reaction and gave a kiss to the head making him groan. She smiled once more and licked from the base to the head and kissed it again.

"Izuka stop teasing me!" Naruto growled. Izuka giggled and swirled her tongue around the head while fondling his balls. After playing with it she put it in her mouth and could only get 5 inches in. She silently vowed she would get the other four inches in by the end of the night.

Naruto moaned as Izuka bobbed her head on his shaft while swirling her tongue around it. The blonde put his hand at the back of her head and pushed himself further in her mouth. Izuka pulled back with a gasp. "Damn, nearly had it." She cursed. "Relax your throat." Naruto advised. "I can do it by my self." She huffed.

"Uh oh seems like someone's Uchiha pride is acting up. Let me fix that." Naruto smirked before grabbing her head forcefully and pushing himself in her mouth.

Then he pushed himself forward as she did also until she got all 9 inches in. After that he smirked once more and started fucking her face, not that she was complaining. It actually made her more wet. She liked when Naruto was forceful with her.

Naruto was going in and out quickly enjoying the feeling of her mouth around his dick. He felt something churning and pushed her head forward and kept it there and came in her throat, not allowing her to swallow as it fell to her stomach. But she couldn't keep it all in since some was leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

Naruto pulled out and nearly fell on his ass but fell to his knees in front of Izuka who was licking the corner of her mouth with a joyful expression.

"That was delicious Naru-kun. Tasted like Dango." She smiled. Naruto smiled before they went back to the bed with Izuka on her back and Naruto above her.

"Are you ready, Izu-hime?" Naruto asked. "Yes Koi. I've wanted this for a long time now." Izuka said. "Then you have waited long enough." Naruto said before entering her sheath.

She moaned as Naruto stretched her out. She was happy that Himekara got rid of that pesky hymen for her in training. Now she would feel little pain.

"Your so warm and tight." Naruto said. "Go ahead and move." Izuka said. Naruto nodded and started moving his hips going in and out. After she got used to it she gazed into his eyes.

"Now pound me." She said. Naruto smirked and did just that. He moved out then went back in just as hard and kept up the motion making her moan. The bed started to creak as he pounded her into it.

"Harder." She moaned out as Naruto did as he was told. While thrusting in and out Naruto claimed her lips in a deep passionate lust filled kiss.

When they parted Izuka surprised Naruto by changing position's so now she was on her knees and face in the pillow. Naruto smirked and grabbed her hip with his left and smacked her ass with his right making her moan in pain and pleasure.

He did this while going harder into her. "You like me smacking your ass hunh?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I love it. Smack it harder." The usual reserved and stoic Uchiha said. Naruto did smack it harder before his right hand moved to her hips and pounded into her faster and harder.

"Izu-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned. "Do it! Cum inside me. Fill me up so I can have your babies." She screamed out reaching her orgasm as well. Naruto gritted his teeth and with a roar came within her. Once he did, Izuka came as well.

Naruto pulled out while panting and was surprised he was still hard. Izuka looked at him and was surprised also but smiled. "Not finished yet Na-ru-to-koi?" she smiled.

"I guess not. But you didn't think one round would sastify me did you?" Naruto smirked. "Of course not. But there is one more hole." Izuka said spreading her ass cheeks. Naruto blinked at her. "You want me to fuck your ass?" He asked. "Yes. I want you take all of me. Do it Naru-kun. Take my virgin ass." Izuka said lustfully.

Naruto nodded and positioned him at her asshole, prodding her. "You ready?" Naruto asked. "Yes." She said. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly entered her ass making her moan in pain but it was filled with pleasure the most and Naruto took notice of it.

"Oh? It seems your erotic zone is in your ass. Makes sense since all Uchiha besides you and Miko-chan have a stick up their ass." Naruto said. "Enough talk! Fuck my ass already!" She yelled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Naruto saluted before pushing more in and groaned in pleasure. "God damn! Your ass is so much tighter then your pussy. I think it's milking me." Naruto said while thrusting into her making her constantly moan in pleasure.

"Yes, harder! Faster! Fuck my ass!" Izuka screamed. Naruto smacked her ass and pounded at the same time making her scream in escatsy has she climaxed all over the bed.

"Damn, I'm cumming." Naruto grunted before giving one more push and cumming in her ass. When he did Izuka screamed louder and came again but much harder. Now his sheets were soaked with her love juices.

Naruto pulled out and watched as she flattened out on the bed. He smiled and laid beside her, facing each other.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Izuka said. "I love you as well Izu-hime." Naruto said kissing her lips gently. "Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?" He asked. "I'll be fine in a few hours." Izuka said. "Good. Goodnight love." Naruto said.

Izuka snuggled closer to Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Naru-koi." She whispered before both Anbu captains fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto helped Izuka sneak out the compound letting her go home to get ready. After she left Naruto went back to sleep and woke up two hours later and took his shower.

He put on grey shinobi pants that were taped at the ankles and a black tank top. When he left his room it was 8 o'clock. He walked down stairs and saw Kushina making breakfast for the family.

"Morning Naruto." She said. "Morning." He said and sat down across from his father was who was reading a scroll. "Morning son." Minato said. "Father." Naruto said. Unknown to him Kushina mentally sighed.

She knew things were tense between the family and Naruto. It seemed like he didn't care for them. Spending more time working, training or with Izuka. After she taught him everything he didn't hang around any more. He never spent time with Hikari which was saddening for both females and he was cold to Minato.

She also realized Naruto never 'came around' as Minato put it when he declared Hikari as clan heiress. In fact that was when she noticed Naruto stopped hanging out with them.

Before it happened he was coming with them to dinner and such but after he said he would pass and go train. She realized that he wanted herself and Minato to be proud of him for his achievements. They were proud of him. But they cheered for Hikari more.

"So what are you gonna do today Naruto?" Kushina asked. "See what missions I can do. If there isn't any I'll train." Naruto said taking a bite of his eggs. "Ooh! Onii-chan can I watch you train?" Hikari asked. "Sorry Hikari, maybe some other time." Naruto said tapping her forehead.

Hikari rubbed her forehead with an annoyed expression. "Why do you always do that. You say some other time then poke me in the head." Hikari said. Naruto ignored her and finished his meal.

"Thank you, mother." Naruto said standing up and left to go sit on the porch and watch the clansmen go by. "Onii-chan, can you please help me with my Ninjutsu training?" Hikari asked standing behind him.

She noticed that Naruto had a faraway look then turn to her. "Sorry Hikari. I need to do something later. Some other time okay?" Naruto poked her forehead again making her scowl.

"You did it again. And what are you doing that's so important you can't help your little sister train?" Hikari asked. Naruto stood ignoring her again and walked off not noticing she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

**With Izuka**

Izuka tried to make sure her limp wasn't noticeable. Once she figured it was she healed her leg and smiled at her cleverness and sat on the porch. Her family was still in the kitchen eating their food.

"Onee-chan." She heard Sasuke sit down next to him. "What is it Sasuke?" Izuka asked. "Where you last night? I never heard you come home." Sasuke said. Izuka blushed a bit before answering.

"I was working late with Naruto-kun." She said. Sasuke scowled a bit at his name which Izuka noticed but didn't care anymore. "Why do you hang out with him? By doing that you only bring shame to yourself which makes father…"

"Sasuke. What father thinks of my relationship with Naruto-kun is none of his concern. It's my life so I can decide with what to do with my life." Izuka said calmly looking at the sky while Sasuke looked at her and noticed she had a small smile.

"Izuka! We need to talk with you!" Yashiro Uchiha called as he and two other Uchiha's walked up. Izuka stood and went to the outside closing the door.

"What is it?" Izuka asked. "Two people didn't come to yesterdays meeting. Where you?" Inabi Uchiha glared. Izuka looked at them with a bored expression.

Sasuke slid the door open to see what was going on. 'It was true. Father did say Onee-chan didn't show up. I knew Hikari-chan's big brother was a bad influence.' Sasuke thought.

"Since joining Anbu you have pulled through many situations. We understand that. Your father said so too, he's trying to defend you but…" "We can't make exceptions." Yoshiro said.

Izuka sighed. "I understand. I'll be more careful. Are we done here?" Izuka asked. "Almost. We do have a few more questions." Yoshiro said. Izuka raised a brow.

"It's about Shisui, he also missed the meeting." Yoshiro informed. Izuka narrowed her eyes. "He committed suicide by throwing himself over the Nakano river. We know you two, were like siblings." Inabi said.

"Well I haven't seen him lately. We had a fight not that long ago about my relationship with Naruto-kun. After that we didn't talk." She said. "We are the police Izuka. We decided to pull out a full investigation." Yoshiro said pulling something out.

"Investigation?" Izuka asked. "Yes. This was Shisui's final note. A hand writing analysis was conducted. There was no doubt, he wrote it." Yoshiro said handing it to her.

'_I am tired of these missions. This nonsense. If there is no justice with the Uchiha I want no part of it._' The note said. Izuka looked at them. "If there is no indication of murder, what's the investigation for?" she asked. "For a Sharingan user, handwriting is easy to copy." Inabi said.

"Shisui was the most talented in the clan and the best ever at teleportation. He was always the first to take on any mission for the sake of the clan. And for the justice of the clan." Yoshiro said.

"He wouldn't give his life or his clan so easily." Inabi said. "How do you know that? Maybe he hated the clan you have no clue unless you were Shisui himself. Don't judge people by appearances or perceptions." Izuka glared.

"We'll leave the note with you for the time being. Take it to the Anbu black ops and request their cooperation in the investigation." Inabi said. "Understood." Izuka nodded.

"Hopefully we'll get some sort of lead." Yoshiro said. "We have alternate information channels into the Anbu. It you destroy the note, we'll know." Tekko said.

Izuka closed her eyes. "Why don't you just say it?" Izuka asked. The three stopped and turned back to her with a glare. All three of their Sharingan's activated. Izuka's was activated as well.

"You think I did this?" Izuka glared at them. "In fact we do, either you or that brat Naruto. You child." Inabi said. "Izuka if you betrayed the clan you will pay." Yoshiro said. Izuka glared at them harder. Next thing they knew al three were on the ground.

"Like I said. Don't judge people by perceptions or appearances. And don't ever, insult Naruto-kun, in front of me. Understand? Because if you think I have patience for you think again." Izuka said coldly with a glare.

"The clan the clan the clan. You babble on but you overestimate your abilities. And you have no idea, no view, of mine. Which is why your on the floor now." Izuka said.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes. 'She's never like this? What's going on?' Sasuke thought.

"You cling to your organization, to your clan, and your name. But you all are narcissistic and arrogant. And you fear of what you don't understand, Pure idiocy!" Izuka stated.

"Izuka, stop it!" Fugaku yelled from behind Sasuke and walked out to her. "That's enough. What's wrong with you? Izuka, I'm worried about your behaviour of late. Is it that Naruto boy I told you to stay away from?" Fugaku asked.

"Why? I'm busy with work, that's all." Izuka said. "Then why did you not show up last night?" Fugaku asked. Izuka closed her eyes. "I needed to see him. He's been acting strangely lately. So I achieved the next state." Izuka said.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked with narrowed eyes. Izuka snapped her eyes open and threw a kunai hitting the dead center of the Uchiha crest on the wall.

"My abilities have been repressed by this pathetic clan. I get stronger with him. But you prevent me from seeing him. Obessing over useless things, like the clan. You lose sight of what's really important. Premonition and imagination. You can't achieve real change as long as your bounded by regulations and restrictions." Izuka explained.

"What insolence! Enough! If you continue to talk like that I will disown you for seeing him and send you to prison!" Fugaku said helping the others up.

"Well what are you going to do?" Fugaku asked. "You think I care? Do it dis…" "Stop it sister!" Sasuke yelled. Izuka stopped and fell to her knee's.

"I did not kill Shisui. But I apologize for my…Inappropriate remarks. I'm very sorry." Izuka said, her Sharingan deactivated. Fugaku stared as his daughter.

"Lately the heavy mission load for the Anbu appears to have tired her out. Anbu is under Hokage-sama's control. Even we can't arrest her without a warrant. As for the Naruto boy I will make sure she doesn't see him again besides Anbu. She will be my responsibility." Fugaku said cutting Inabi off before he said anything.

"Understood." Inabi sighed. Fugaku nodded. "Izuka inside." Fugaku said. Before Izuka stood she glared at Sasuke making him freeze. But what scared him the most was how her Sharingan turned to this 3 bladed pinwheel.

"Sasuke don't you have to go to school?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke jumped from hearing his father's voice and went to go get his things. Izuka stood and followed her father inside.

After 10 minutes Sasuke found his sister putting on her sandals and took a deep breath. "Onee-chan, can you help me with my shuriken practice today?" Sasuke asked. Izuka turned back and looked at him.

"I'm busy, why don't you ask father?" Izuka asked. "But your much better. Even I can tell that. Why do you always treat me like such a pest?" Sasuke asked. Izuka waved him off making him walk forward. But before he could get closer she poked him the head.

"Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time." Izuka said. Sasuke pouted and noticed the look in her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She muttered standing up.

"You always say 'Sorry Sasuke' and jab me in the forehead. Hikari tells me her brother does it to her too. And it seems you both never have time, it's always the same story. What do you two do anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Izuka stopped and blushed lightly. "You'll understand, when your older." She muttered and left. Sasuke rubbed his head and had a small smile. 'That's a relief. She'll always be the same.' Sasuke thought before shouldering his backpack and left.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the village taking in the sights but was in deep thought about his relationship with Izuka.

Currently he was staring at the logs at training ground 7 when he heard something behind him. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked not turning to his guests.

"Yeah. We know you've been hanging out with Izuka after we told you both not to see each other. Were warning you Namikaze. Stop seeing her." Inabi said.

Inabi, Tekko and Yoshiro were behind Naruto glaring at his back, their Sharingan activated. "Is that a threat Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "No, it's a promise." Tekko said. Naruto turned his head around glaring at them with his Fully matured Juubi shocking the three.

But when the blinked to see if it was real his eyes were their usual deep blue. "Whatever." Naruto said turning back around. The three nodded and was about to walk off when Naruto spoke.

"I heard Shisui died. It's a shame Anbu weren't fast enough to save him." Naruto said. "What did you just say brat?" Inabi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I think you heard me. It's a tragedy that someone as talented as Shisui died so early." Naruto said turning around. "Izuka said she and Shisui had a fight about you. Did he confront you?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes he did. He got a little too close for comfort so I, just pushed him." Naruto shrugged. "You pushed him? Pushed him how?" Tekko asked. "Hm? Like this." Naruto said raising his right arm his left in his pocket.

"Shinra tensei." Naruto said as all three Uchiha were blown back into the forest part of the training ground. Dead.

"I was really sick of you three. Always snooping around. No low lives like you could ever match up to me, let alone threatened me." Naruto said to himself.

"I thought killing the Uchiha was my job." Izuka said appearing behind him. Naruto glanced behind him and turned to her. "It is. But they were annoying me. Plus they wanted to see how I pushed Shisui into that river, and I showed them." Naruto shrugged.

"Well can you push against me?" Izuka asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "I could but not now. Is Kushina and Mikoto just left. Hikari is at school and I'm sure Sasuke left also." Naruto said. Izuka nodded.

"Meaning I have to keep Minato busy, summon the council and have Fugaku at home." Naruto said. "He has a day off. I can seal the compound. Why not put Minato under a Genjutsu?" She asked.

"Because my genjutsu's aren't as strong as yours. Not yet anyway. Plus I can put a Genjutsu on Sasuke and Hikari make sure they don't come till were finished." Naruto said. "Sounds like a plan." Izuka smirked before claiming his lips which he happily gave to her.

* * *

After disposing of the three Uchiha bodies The two headed over to the hokage tower. Once there they nodded to the assistant and went inside to see Minato doing his paperwork with irritation.

"Damn paperwork." He grumbled. "Hokage-sama." Izuka called. Minato looked up only to meet eyes with Izuka and Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan. The man eyes dulled indicating he was under their spell.

"Minato I want you to tell your assistant to call a council meeting without the shinobi council later at 6:00. The elders minus Sarutobi are to attend also." Naruto said. Minato nodded and did what he was told. After he was done Naruto continued his orders.

"Now, I want you to state Naruto Uzumaki and Izuka Uchiha has Triple S-rank criminals of Konoha in the bingo book. Lastly I want you to go home at 6:30 and not fight me once you see me. Understood?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded. "Good. You will not remember any of this happening." Naruto said as Izuka dispelled the Genjutsu and walked out with her. Minato shook his head 3 minutes after and caught sight of his paper work and got to it. Although a little slower.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Izuka asked. "We wait till 6 rolls around and strike." Naruto said. Izuka nodded as they went to rest on the hokage stone face of the Sandaime.

* * *

**6:00**

Six o'clock rolled around and all the civilian members and elders were in the council room chatting away wondering what the hokage could want.

They all fell silent when Naruto and Izuka walked in their Anbu uniforms. Naruto sealed the door shut and put a silence barrier around the room. Only Izuka knew he did it.

"Namikaze, Uchiha what are you two doing here? And where is Hokage-sama?" Homura asked. Naruto glared at him. "Hokage-sama will not be present yet. For now I want to ask some questions." Naruto said.

"And what questions will they be?" Koharu asked. "First off, it was all of you including the Shinobi council but minus Sarutobi-sama who banished Kagura Kaguya right?" Naruto asked. They all nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I don't see how it is your business." Homura said. "It is my business as she was my bodyguard and my sensei. Now tell me why the most important person to me has been banished!" Naruto yelled.

"We banished her because she was trying to rob the cradle." A civilian said. "What?" Naruto asked. "She was in love with you. Her mission was not supposed to bear feelings toward you. Her mission was to be your bodyguard and your sensei. After we told her she couldn't see you anymore she told us to banish her." Koharu said.

Naruto was confused. 'In love with me? As in brother sister love or me and Izuka love?' Naruto asked himself. 'Sigh, the latter Naru-kun. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Don't you remember the longer than usual hugs? She always kissed your forehead? And spent more alone time with you than usual?' Himekara said.

'So she was in love with me.' Naruto thought and glanced at Izuka who seemed to already have figured it out. 'She already knew about it.' Himekara said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. So she banished herself? Fine. I can accept that. But what I can't accept is controlling how she lives. Plus I hate all of you. So your all gonna die." Naruto said. "What?" Danzo asked but his head was cut off first.

"You were gonna be the most troublesome, so I had to kill you first. Now, lets have some fun." Naruto smirked as Izuka smirked also, and unsheathed her Katana.

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto unsealed the council room and walked out with Izuka. Both of their clothes were ruined with blood that wasn't theirs. Naruto closed the door and walked off with Izuka.

In the room were countless of dead bodies. Some were beheaded, most had stab wounds and others were missing limbs.

None survived. Heh, None at all.

"Well that was fun." Izuka said. Naruto nodded. "It felt good hacking into their bodies. Been giving me headaches for years now." Naruto said after he finished sealing up the Uchiha compound so none got out.

"I'll see you in an hour." Naruto pecked her lips and quickly ran off. Izuka smiled before taking a deep breath and activated her Sharingan. She walked into the entrance of the compound and began her slaughtering.

* * *

Naruto arrived at as compound and sealed the entrance. He was happy that all the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's were within the compound so he didn't have to go looking for them.

He made his way to the main house and saw his father whose eyes dulled. "Now your just gonna sit here and let me beat the shit of you. Oh and don't scream." Naruto said. Minato nodded and flew back when Naruto socked him in the jaw.

"That was for ignoring me." Naruto said as he straddled his father and kept punching his face. "And this…is for all…the times…you forgot…about…MY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto yelled giving one more punch to his face and noticed he was barely conscious.

Naruto stood and grabbed Minato by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You say you know your son. Bullshit. You know nothing. Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"I wish I could hear your screams right now, to feel much better, but seeing the sight of you know, is worth it." Naruto stabbed the right side of Minato's chest making him grunt in pain.

"And that, that is for giving my birthright to a little girl." Naruto said before ripping the blade out. Naruto snatched Minato's hair and made sure his dazed sky blue eyes were looking at his dark blue angry ones.

"You will remember everything that happened when you wake up." Naruto said before smashing his head against the wall knocking him out. Naruto then proceeded to punch his chest and give him cuts on his legs. After feeling satisfied Naruto left him and went outside.

Walking to the front of the entrance to the main house everyone saw his bloody clothes. His eyes were closed and his Katana drawn resting in his hand.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly revealing his Juubi. "Die." He said before running forward and killing the first man he saw.

The massacre of the Uzumaki Namikaze, has started.

* * *

"Bye Sasuke!" Hikari waved to her best friend and ran to her compound. She looked up to the sky to see it was about 8 o'clock.

'Man I'm late. I home dad isn't mad. I wonder when Kaa-chan will come back. Hey! Maybe I can spend time with Onii-chan, I've probably been really annoying lately.' She thought running to the entrance of the compound and stopped.

"Why is the gate open? Usually it's closed by this time." Hikari muttered to herself and walked inside her eyes narrowed when she couldn't hear anything. And it was dark.

"Why are the lights off? It's to early for everyone to be sleep." She said and walked forward only to freeze in place. In front of her was dead bodies in pools of blood.

"What is this?" Hikari asked in fear she kept walking and noticed their were bodies everywhere. Men, women, children she saw play around. Were all dead. The mothers cradled next to their lifeless mothers. The lifeless fathers pinned against the cold blood splattered walls.

This was genocide. Hikari looked to the shops and saw the dead bodies on benches or on the counters. Everyone around her, were dead. Her head snapped to the main house.

"Onii-chan!" She cried hoping he was okay. Inwardly she was glad her mother was out on the mission and her father was in the office but how could no one sense this blood shed?

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he ran to his own compound. He and Hikari were busy training all day after school and lost track of time. They talked about how their older siblings have been treating them and decided from now on they would try and get in their siblings good graces.

Sasuke stopped and saw the gate was wide open even though they were closed. He entered and felt something watching him. Ahead on the pole was a silhouette of a crouched figure with the moon behind them. The only thing you could see of the figure was their red eyes.

When Sasuke looked up the figure was gone only leaving the full moon. 'I thought I saw something just now.' Sasuke thought and shrugged. He turned the corner and his blood ran cold.

Lying on the streets were dead bodies of the Uchiha clan. 'What is this? What's going on?' Sasuke asked himself as he looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere.

"This can't be happening. This can't happen!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the main house. He slipped off his shoes and threw his bag to the floor and checked the rooms to find his father. He knew his mother was out on a mission with his godmother, Kushina.

"Father?" Sasuke called but got no answer. He ran around the house and slipped when he came to the meeting room door. He picked himself up and made his way to the door.

'Someone is in here.' Sasuke thought with a scared expression. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Hikari asked carefully walking around the house looking for her brother. She noticed that the living room was a mess and went upstairs to go find him. But she didn't find him in his room. So she went back downstairs and looked around.

Not finding him she came in front of the dojo area and felt that someone was in the room. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a figure standing in the middle of the room over a body.

She walked inside and her eyes widend in fear when she saw the person on the floor. It wasn't her brother. It was her father.

"D-Daddy?" She asked. Then she looked up at the person who slowly looked at her opening their eyes while they did so. The moonlight entered the room giving the person a half shadowed half lightened look. Hikari were looking into the merged form of Sharingan and Rinnegan. The Juubi. And the person? Her big brother, Naruto.

"B-brother? What happened to d-daddy? Why are the clan members dead?" Hikari asked. Naruto kept quiet, his face impassive. "Brother?" She asked but her answer was a shuriken that closed that hit and closed the door. She flinched when a cut appeared on her arm but no wound.

"Foolish little sister." Naruto said in a cold voice. Hikari widened her eyes at what he called her.

* * *

Sasuke finally opened the door and peeked inside. The sight that greeted him was his father who sat on his stomach dead, and a figure behind him.

"FATHER!" Sasuke screamed. Just like Naruto the moon light shone on the figure giving them the same ominous effect. The person was revealed to be Izuka, Sasuke's big sister.

"Big sister? What happened to father? Who did this? Why…" He shut up when a shuriken cut his arm and shut the door.

"Foolish little brother." Izuka said coldly making him stand still.

* * *

Both Anbu captains closed their eyes and snapped them open revealing their respective Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukoyomi!" They both said. Hikari and Sasuke entered the Tsukoyomi world and watched as their older siblings killed their clan.

Hikari watched as Naruto didn't even spare the children and beat up her father. Sasuke saw Izuka kill the Uchiha clan without mercy and kill his father.

"AAAHHHH!" The two kids screamed before falling to the ground panting. Izuka deactivated her Sharingan while Naruto kept his Rinnegan activated.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked Izuka. "Why big brother. Why did you kill the clan?" Hikari asked Naruto. Both siblings stared impassively at their younger Sister/Brother.

"To test, my abilities." Izuka said making Sasuke's eyes widened. "Because I hated all of them. I had enough of their bullshit." Naruto said making Hikari tear up. "You…You killed our entire clansmen, to test your abilities!" Sasuke roared standing up and ran at Izuka.

"You hated us? Their bullshit? You killed them because you hated them?" Hikari screamed running at her brother.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded and was met by a punch to the gut by Izuka. He fell and his eyes met with his father's dead face.

"Bastard!" Hikari yelled. Naruto kept his impassive face on and backhanded her to the side. The girl fell against the wall and slid down and saw her father's unmoving body.

'Afraid, I'M AFRAID!' Both children thought standing up and running. "Don't kill me!" They both screamed.

"Foolish little Sister/Brother. Your not even worth killing." Naruto/Izuka said. "Your pathetic and weak, Baby Sister/Brother." Naruto and Izuka said.

Hikari and Sasuke ran out as fast as they could to get away. When they got half way through the street their older sibling stood in their way.

**With Hikari**

"No! It's not true! My Onii-chan wouldn't do this!" Hikari yelled. "How do you know? You never paid attention or hung out with me to notice? I could have been planning this ever since you were born." Naruto said coldly.

"No! I don't believe you! Even though I never hung out with you or spent time with you, you always were kind to me! Always smiling for me! It wasn't till after when you changed. You may hate the clan but…"

"Baka." Naruto said making her stop.

"I didn't care for you at all. You took everything that was mine. You should be happy that Izuka told me to treat you like a human being instead of a nuisance. That's all you are to me.

Ever since you were born. You changed my whole life and not for the better. But instead of talking let me show you, how much…" 3 tomoes faded onto the Rinnegan before forming his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I hate you." Naruto said. "Tsukoyomi." Naruto said. Hikari screamed as she was put into her big brother's world. A world filled with his hate.

**With Sasuke**

"This is not real! My big sister is the nicest person I've ever met! There is no way you…" "Pretending to be the older sister you hoped for was to determine your ability. You'll be the one through whom I can confirm that ability. You have that potential." Izuka said, cutting Sasuke off.

"You felt anger and hated me. You felt that when father didn't pay attention to you. But it was kaa-san who made father look at you. To make him pay attention to you.

Yes he did just that but I was still the best. I was still the one who brought pride to the clan. We both know that you will always be second best. Sure when that incident happened with Naruto I brought shame to the clan and father.

And you hated me for that. You were angry. Because of that, I'll let you live. I let kaa-san live because she believed in me. She supported me being with Naruto." Izuka explained.

Sasuke was crying now because he knew it was true.

"You have the potential to awaken the Mangkyou Sharingan like I have. But in order to do it, you must kill, your closest friend." Izuka said. Sasuke was surprised by that.

'My closest friend?' He asked. "Just like I did." Izuka lied. Sasuke eyes widened, remembering the incident about Shisui. "You killed Shisui? But I thought Naruto was your best friend!" Sasuke said. "He is. Shisui was my first best friend though." She lied.

"And now I have these eyes." Izuka said. Sasuke wanted to step back but couldn't. "In the nakano shrine's main hall, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right, there's a clan secret meeting place." Izuka informed.

"There is a reason why we Uchiha have dojutsu. The truth is there." Itachi informed. 'The truth?' Sasuke asked.

"If you open your eyes to the truth then you will obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. If that happens, then I will be right in letting you live." Izuka said taking a step to turn around.

"Right now your not even worth killing." Izuka said.

* * *

Hikari fell to the ground with dazed eyes. Naruto's Mangekyou faded only leaving his Rinnegan.

"Now do you see the truth, Foolish little sister?" Naruto asked. Hikari looked up at him. "I hated you from the get go. I knew my life would change for the worst. Ever since Kyuubi attacked. Maybe if it didn't things would have been different. I wanted a little sister I could do anything for. To be able to protect her and beat up the boys who dared to try and mess with you. But instead I got you." Naruto said glaring at her.

"A spoiled selfish little brat only concerned with herself and making my life hell. You took everything that was mine away. The attention should have been split between us. All my achievements were done so Father and Mother could say, 'Good job son. Were proud of you and we love you.'" Naruto said.

"But they do. Kaa-cha and Tou-chan do love you! I love you! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Hikari cried. "Too late now, Hikari. You should be happy I let you and your parents live." Naruto smirked. 'What? Tou-chan is alive?' Hikari asked herself.

"I left you all alive on a whim. So when ever you see this place you, especially you, would remember what happened here tonight. For whenever your parents look at you they are reminded why you were left alive. To be remembered of their first born. Their mistake." Naruto said.

"You should be happy that the Kyuubi is within you. Otherwise you would be dead. I want you to use Kyuubi's power and get stronger." Naruto said before his full doujutsu was activated.

* * *

"Baby Sister/Brother, you are weak and pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me, Hate me and live like the coward you are. Clinging to life without honor and a failure!" Naruto/Izuka said.

"Remember what happened today. Remember that I let you live on a whim." They said. "And someday, when you have the same eyes as I…" Both Teens activated their Mangekyou and glared at their young sibling.

"You will find me again." They said. Naruto turned to leave as did Izuka when Hikari stood and Sasuke firmly planted his feet on the ground. The two eldest children looked back at the youngest and were surprised at what they saw. Naruto was more amused than anything.

Hikari's eyes were blood red with a black slit running down the middle while Sasuke had a level one Sharingan in both eyes. Naruto and Izuka both turned around and shushined away.

"Wait!" Hikari/Sasuke yelled grabbing a random Kunai and jumping on a roof to see their older sibling about to leave. Hikari threw her shuriken and started doing hand signs.

"Kage shuriken jutsu!" She yelled as the kunai multiplied into one hundred. Naruto raised an eye brow but used a wordless and handless Shinra tensei to repel them as Hikari fell to the floor in front of him.

Sasuke threw his shuriken and nailed Izuka's headband, making it fall to the floor. Sasuke landed on the ground panting, his adrenaline gone. He watched as his sister picked up her headband and tied it sideways to her head. The last thing he saw before passing it out was a single tear falling from her eye.

* * *

Naruto walked over to his sister who was barely conscious and crouched in front of her lifting her chin up so she could see him. Her eyes were dazed, almost on the verge of passing out.

"Onii-kun." She muttered. Naruto smiled at her, his dojutsu deactivated. He kissed her forehead which she would always remember. He unsheathed Beniuzu and stabbed into the ground beside her.

"Use this blade to come find and kill me. Hikari-chan." Naruto said before his Sharingan activated allowing him to go In her mindscape.

* * *

Once he blinked he was standing in front of the nine tailed fox's cage which by the way was growling and glaring at him.

"Fox." Naruto said. "Juubi." Kyuubi said. Naruto stared at the fox with an impassive face.

"Make sure she gets stronger, Kurama. I want a good fight when she is older. Lastly I want you to do something for me. Something I never had the guts or will to do." Naruto said, his eyes sad.

"What?" Kyuubi asked a little mad the brat knew his name. "Protect her. Till next time, Kyuubi." Naruto said before fading out of existence.

"Heh Stupid kit. You don't know you have already done so much for her." Kyuubi muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto stood back up and noticed his old headband around her neck. Naruto frowned and looked to the moon. Such a beautiful moon.

**XXX**

"So is it done?" A male voice asked. "Yes." Naruto said as he and Izuka were outside of the village standing in front of a masked man with one eye hole. He had long spiky black hair and wearing Uchiha robes. His mask also had a certain design to it.

"Good. Welcome to Akatsuki. Naruto you and Izuka's first mission is to learn under Orochimaru." The man said. "Why would we do that, Madara?" Izuka asked, staying extra close to Naruto.

"Because he is a traitor to Akatsuki. I want you two to get stronger. And to do that you must learn under him. However he must not know you work for Akatsuki. When he is weak and needs a new body, Kill him and take his ring. After contact me." Madara said.

"How do we get him to trust us?" Naruto asked. "Orochimaru is very fancinated with Dojutsu. More importantly, the Sharingan. He wants to learn every jutsu the world has to offer. If you offer yourselves to him he will take you. But you must have a goal for him to have a reason to train you." Madara said.

Naruto and Izuka looked at each other before turning back to Madara.

"To destroy Konoha."

* * *

**Man that was a long chapter. The longest I have written ever! Hope you guys liked it, cuz I know I did! I just hope I don't get banned or having a lemon. Anyway REVIEW! And tell me what you think! SEE YA! REIVEW OR DIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys. Here is a new chapter story. Naruto no Juubi. LET'S GO!**

* * *

**Prologue **

Everyone thinks that the creator of Ninjutsu, Chakra was the Sage of 6 paths. That with the legendary Doujutsu, the Rinnegan, he was the very first ninja.

They called him the God of Shinobi.

Why? Because he was able to create objects from the palm of his hand, able to use the elements willingly. He created the moon.

But what nobody thought of or asked was, how did The Legendary Rikudou Sennin, gain the godly eyes that allowed him to do these things?

The answer is the very thing he sealed into the moon. The 1st Bijuu, The Ten tails, also known as the Juubi.

The Juubi was a gift from Kami. It was the protector, and the destroyer. It was Earths judge. When Darkness started to claim the earth the Juubi was the one who fought to be rid of it.

But the people felt as if the Juubi was there to destroy them and tried fighting back. Annoyed, the Juubi came up with a plan to have someone else protect the world while it relaxed.

It was upset that humans could be so ungrateful and decided to have a human protect the earth from the darkness. So when a new born baby was born, The Juubi granted the baby its eye, the Rinnegan.

The baby grew up to become the Rikudou Sennin who challenged the Juubi during dark times. Disappointed in how its plan turned out, the two battled, the battle was legendary but there was only one winner.

The Rikudou Sennin was close to death, the Juubi about to land the final strike. But the people who saw the Rikudou Sennin as a hero charged to finish the job for him.

Distracted, The Juubi was not paying attention, allowing the Sage to use his last and final move. Chibaku Tensei.

The Juubi was sealed within the floating rocks, trapped in what the humans started calling the moon. But the Juubi wasn't sealed all the way. To make sure it was, The Rikudou Sennin cut the Juubi into 10 parts.

They are known as the Nine Bijuu.

The Ichibi

The Nibi

The Sanbi

The Yonbi

The Gobi

The Rokubi

The Nanabi

The Hachibi

The Kyuubi

They are the 9 Bijuu, the last and final tail, sealed within himself. However, Juubi named each of them before they were separated. All nine know their name and their true creator.

The ten tailed Biju's soul, trapped within the moon, Tsukoyomi.

As time passed, The Rikudou Sennin passed on the powers he gained from the Juubi to his sons.

His older son received the sage's eyes, while his second son received the sage's body. The oldest thought power was the true key to peace, while his brother thought love was the key.

However unknown to both of them, they had a younger brother. The youngest received both the eyes and the body, not to mention the longevity of life.

The youngest knew the truth. He knew that the Juubi was earth's protector and every night, he prayed to the moon. Thankful that at least one person knew of her achievements and were grateful, she provided the youngest brother with a bit of her power.

Each three brothers left to create their own clans. The oldest created the Uchiha clan; the middle son created the Senju clan, whiles the youngest created the Uzumaki clan.

The former two clans were enemies and would always be enemies till someone broke the hatred.

Far into the future, a village known as Konohagakure was formed. The Uchiha clan and The Senju clan were founding clans of the village and decided to put past problems behind them.

Hashirama Senju was the clan head of the Senju clan while Madara Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha clan. The former became the first Hokage much to the latter's ire.

Feeling as if the Uchiha clan would be treated badly and become weak, Madara tried protesting against the Hokage. However the Uchiha clan didn't want to fight anymore and banished Madara.

Angry and resentful, Madara swore he would come back to destroy Konoha. It was at, what is now known as the valley of the end, where Madara and Hashirama fought.

The battle was intense and legendary. Madara used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, while Hashirama used his famous and special wood release. It wasn't until Madara summoned the strongest of the nine biju, Kyuubi to defeat his rival.

However, Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama sealed the Kyuubi within her, allowing Hashirama to fight off Madara and Konoha gaining its first Jinchuriki.

In the end, Madara lost. Hashirama left the valley thinking that his rival died. However that was not the case. Madara Uchiha, just like everyone else on earth, was being watched by the Juubi and was granted some of her power.

This way he would live on till he was able to have his own heir. Thankful to the Juubi for this second chance, Madara left to find a woman to have his child.

He decided for a woman that was strong enough to give him a strong child. It was only twenty years or so later when Madara found this woman. Risa Uzumaki.

Risa gave birth to a healthy baby girl. It was Madara who named the girl with a smile on his face. He named the girl, Kushina.

Not to long after, Madara passed away since his job from Juubi was done. As time passed, war came and the Uzumaki clan village, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed. Only few survivors.

Kushina was one of them. She moved to one of Uzushio's allies, Konoha. It was there were she grew up with Mito Uzumaki who was starting to pass.

Mito decided that it was Kushina who was to be the next Jinchuriki for the Nine tails. And so she was, Kushina was secretly declared the second Jinchuriki for Konoha and Kyuubi.

Kushina grew up and made a name for her self. She was known as The Red death of Konoha, a Kenjutsu master and Uzumaki clan head. Kushina also met her love, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Yellow flash of Konoha.

Not to long after, Kushina found out she was having a baby and was ecstatic. Juubi who was always interested in Kushina felt as if this would be the first time since Kushina's birth she would be ecstatic about seeing a baby be born.

On October tenth, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born. But on that day was the day Kyuubi escaped and attacked Konoha. But it wasn't Kyuubi's fault. It was someone known as Tobi.

Juubi who kept an eye on the world was shocked to know she did not know this character. She was positive she would have seen this but she clearly didn't know who the man behind the mask was. Honestly this Tobi just appeared out of nowhere.

The man took control of Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha. It was until Minato Namikaze appeared with his summon, Gamabunta that the fight between Kyuubi and Minato ensued.

Minato Namikaze came up with a plan. The plan to seal the Kyuubi within his son, Naruto. Kushina was against it, she knew how Jinchuriki were treated and didn't want her son to be put in that position.

However Minato knew this and was sad as well, but abandoning a child was just as bad as abandoning a village. So he put the village above his son. Those Morals went against Kushina's and the Uzumaki clan's morals.

Family came before anything else. Village be damned. Kushina then realized what she did was a mistake, marrying Minato and having a child with him. But she still loved Naruto, no matter who the father was. She just hated Minato from that point on.

It wasn't until Kyuubi roared to the sky, sending out it's chakra. Juubi used that as a chance to escape somewhat if possible. But she used a part of the chance to see into see Naruto's soul and what his future would behold.

To say the least, she was impressed. The boy lived through hate from everyone around him but always held a smile to his face even if he had dark thoughts from time to time. But she didn't like his possible future and decided to change it.

It was then, Juubi named her heir. She gave all her power to the boy. It was unfortunate to her that he wouldn't be able to activate his Uchiha powers, the Sharingan.

Juubi also noticed that Naruto carried the genes of all three clans.

The Senju, from Minato whose parents remained unknown, and not important.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki from Kushina who received it from her mother and Madara.

Juubi smiled brightly as she stared at her heir. Kushina quickly sealed herself into her son along with Minato, much to the formers hate.

Last was Kyuubi who was sealed within Naruto. It was that night, Naruto was named the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Not to mention, Juubi's heir.

This is the start of Naruto Uzumaki's story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**13 years later, Konohagakure, Forest of Death**_

"What's wrong Sasuke? You big scaredy cat!" Naruto Uzumaki panted as he stood in front of a giant snake glaring into the eyes of his rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, Sasuke and their teammate Sakura Haruno, were currently taking the second exam of the chunin exam in the forest of death. Their mission was to find the heaven scroll, and head towards the tower so they could move on.

But they were currently going through some complications.

One of them and the biggest was the snake man who summoned the giant snake. He just showed up out of nowhere, ate his scroll and tried killing team 7.

"You are such a pest." The snake man muttered as he appeared in front of Naruto and lifted him up with is freakishly long tongue. The short blonde boy started thrashing around to escape.

"So you are the brat who holds the nine tails? Interesting. As much as I would love to kill you now, you may be useful in the future. So…FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" The man yelled, slamming his flaming fingers on Naruto's seal.

"GHACK!" Naruto coughed as his eyes bulged out of his head. His body slumped moments later before he was thrown away like a rag doll.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, throwing a kunai that hit his jacket and stuck against a tree. She released a breath of relief before she turned back to her crush who was currently trying to fight off their attacker.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open before he sat up and rubbed them. After that was done he looked around to see he was in some kind of sewer. Blinking in confusion he stood.

"I could have sworn we were in that forest place. Where am I now?" Naruto muttered to himself as he began walking to find a way out.

It seemed like he had been walking forever, turning down various halls and cutting corners, and he was getting annoyed.

He stopped however when he felt a wave of power. The blonde turned around and walked down another hall and kept moving straight.

Imagine his surprise when he entered a large room where a cage was being held together by a slip of paper.

Walking forward he stopped and tried to look within the cage but couldn't see anything past the bars, that is until a pair of large glowing blood red eyes with black slits and a large mouth formed into a grin that showed it's large sharp teeth appeared.

Naruto stared at the eyes till a voice spoke, and it wasn't Naruto's.

"Hello there, human."

Naruto's eyes widened as the voice was deep and intimidating. He wanted to run away but he was frozen to the spot.

"A-are y-you K-kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The figure laughed and gave a nod.

"Yes I am, puny human. You must be my container correct?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto gave a quick nod.

"Well do you mind pulling off that tag and letting me out?" Kyuubi asked nicely. Naruto was going to nod till he realized what the fox said and glared.

"Like hell I'm not! I'm not letting you out, Dattebayo!" Naruto declared not noticing Kyuubi's eye twitch at the verbal tick. Sighing, Kyuubi spoke.

"Worth a shot. Anyway, what do you want kit?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto blinked in confusion as that wasn't the response he expected. But he wasn't complaining, that response was much better than the one he thought he was gonna receive.

"Well I actually don't know how I got here. Where am I anyway?" Naruto wondered. The Kyuubi gave a shrug.

"We're here in your mind. Pretty dull if you ask me." Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but agree.

"Okay so how did I get here? Last thing I remember was the creepy guy touching my stomach." Naruto muttered with a shiver. Kyuubi nodded before speaking.

"Yes, because of that, he has halted my chakra flow to your body and also messing with your own. So basically you are as weak as a civilian at the moment." Kyuubi snickered making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Hey, how come you aren't all angry and boasting at me like I thought you would? Shouldn't you be yelling at me about how you are the great Kyuubi and I am nothing but a sack of flesh and bones and should bow down to your power?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but that's to much work and unnecessary. And I can't really live up to that title if I have been sealed 3 times in the past 50 years or so. Seriously, I don't even have the chance to stretch my legs anymore. Not to mention I haven't taken a shower in forever." Kyuubi ranted.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the giant fox's behavior. The Kyuubi was big for sure but it didn't seem all terrifying and dangerous as the villagers made it sound to be.

In fact it almost sounded like a regular human, almost.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I need to wake up so I can save my friends! Then after I can become chunin which will be one more step to Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi stopped it's quiet rant and stared at Naruto with an incredulous look. After awhile it spoke.

"You're kidding right? Are you really that much of dumbass?" Kyuubi asked making Naruto stop his day dreaming about being Hokage and Sakura feeding him ramen.

"What are you talking about Fox?" Naruto demanded, irritated that he was being mocked. Kyuubi snorted before replying.

"What friends are you talking about exactly kit? And please do list them off so I can tell you how wrong you are. Go ahead." Kyuubi insisted. Naruto huffed before he began.

"There's Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura-chan…" But before he could finish Kyuubi cut him off.

"Alright let me talk now. Shikamaru is nothing but a lazy ass who is smart when he needs to be, not to mention he's nosy. I'm not sure he is really you're friend, just someone you talk too. Choji is just a fat ass who is always worried about his stomach. Same boat as the Nara."

"Sasuke, really? Do I need to tell you about his ass? That kid is an arrogant smug revenge-craved bastard that needs to be knocked down a whole lot of pegs."

"And lastly, Sakura-chan? Really? Bitch can never stop screaming, plus what the fuck is with all the hitting? What needs to happen is someone needs to punch her in her wide ass target forehead. Did I mention that she is weak and not really smart? She is the weakest in your stupid ass class plus did I mention she's a bitch? I think I did." Kyuubi finished.

Naruto was completely appalled. First off he wondered how Kyuubi even knew about his 'friends' and second how come he felt as if Kyuubi was right, why did he secretly agree with her?

Naruto shook his head as he glared at the fox who stared at him with a bored look.

"Stop talking about Sakura-chan that way! She's smart, strong, pretty and…"

"Listen Gaki, I'm not going to sit here all day arguing with you about you're non-existent love life understand? I asked you why the hell do you want to become Hokage so bad." Kyuubi repeated.

"That's simple, so everyone can aknowledge and see me as Naruto Uzumaki instead of the Kyuubi brat. I want to protect Konoha with everything in my being. That a good enough answer for you?" Naruto smirked.

"Such a foolish dream. To think Kushina's son turned out to be such a waste." A voice said from the shadows. It wasn't booming and demonic like Kyuubi's. In fact it was as if it was human like.

Kyuubi stood alert, it's eyes darting around for the owner of that voice. Naruto was confused to why the fox was acting so strange and who dared call him a waste, and who the hell was Kushina?

"Who's there?" Naruto wondered, looking around. Kyuubi growled before speaking.

"So you finally show up now of all times, Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi stated with disdain. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion before he heard foot steps to see the strongest Uchiha in history to step out of the shadows.

Madara glared at Naruto with an impassive look, his Sharingan staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked as Madara looked the boy up and down, a scowl soon marred his face.

"Konoha has done you no good, Naruto." Madara frowned. Naruto was getting angrier as each moment passed. He didn't know who this guy was yet he felt as if he was nothing but a bug to him. Naruto didn't like to show weakness ever, and Madara noticed that in his eyes.

"Enough with the mind games Madara! Tell him why you are here!" Kyuubi barked out. Madara glanced at Kyuubi and gave a curt nod before facing the blonde boy.

"I am Madara Uchiha. The strongest Uchiha in history and one of the strongest men of my time. Also, I am you're grandfather." Madara stated getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"M-my, grandfather? But, I'm no Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. Madara gave a nod before he elaborated on it.

"You are right. You are no full Uchiha seeing as you can't activate the Sharingan. You are 1/3rd Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. As much as I hate the Senju clan and am disappointed in my daughter for choosing to love one, it does you good." Madara stated.

"Wait, you know my mother? Who is she?!" Naruto demanded. Madara was silent before looking away, a small smile on his face.

"Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death of Konoha, an S-rank ninja." Madara's smile then turned to a frown as he looked at his grandson.

"It seems you two share the same dream however. Wanting to be Hokage, what a useless dream." Madara scowled, shaking his head.

"Being Hokage isn't a useless dream! By being Hokage you protect the ones you care about, you protect Konoha!" Naruto yelled at him. Madara was silent.

"I know this boy. But what is more important. Family? Or Konoha?" Madara asked, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"I should tell you that sometimes both, is wrong. I abandoned Konoha because of my family, my clan, banishing me because they held love for Konoha. I was so angry at the clan and Konoha I swore to destroy it." Madara began.

"I gave everything I had to protect that accursed clan and they banished me. I along with my younger brother, Izuna, killed our parents to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. We did it for the good of the clan. I continuously used The Mangekyou to protect the Uchiha and due to that, I lost my eye sight." Madara paused.

Naruto could see the swirl of emotions in his grandfathers Sharingan active eye, and it was mostly filled with anger and regret.

"Izuna, he offered me his eyes. I refused adamantly. I knew those with no eyes didn't live long. He was everything I had left besides the clan. After a while I started to get sick and he finally had enough and forced his eyes on me. I had no choice, so I took them." Madara repressed a regretful sigh before continuing.

"Not long after like I figured, Izuna died on the battlefield. After that I absolutely tried to do what was best for the Uchiha. When Hashirama-teme became Hokage, I somehow knew the Uchiha wouldn't get what they deserved. It would be the Senju clan." Madara scowled.

"I protested against him, to impeach him so I could become Hokage and do what was best not only for my clan but all of Konoha, including the Senju. However…" Naruto noticed a dark look enter Madara's eyes.

"The Uchiha had enough of me and the elders banished me. It was then I lost everything to Konoha and the Uchiha. And I swore, I would destroy them all. Hashirama saw that as a threat and attacked me not to far away from Konoha." Madara glanced at Kyuubi who was silent, watching Madara and Naruto intently.

"I battled him and summoned Kyuubi. I knew that Kyuubi would not agree and not want to be brought into our affairs, so I used the Sharingan to control her." Madara revealed.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he just heard what Madara just told him. He looked towards Kyuubi who rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

Madara stifled a chuckle and continued on with his story.

"In the end…I lost. Hashirama beat me and left me for dead. However before I started to pass, I prayed." Madara stated with a small smile.

"Prayed?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Madara nodded.

"Yes, I prayed to the only being besides Kami that I know caused order in this pathetic world. Juubi-sama. I prayed to her and she gave me a mission. That mission was to pass on my genes so a part of me would still be in the world." Madara answered.

"Wait who is Juubi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi huffed before she answered the question.

"In the world there are a total of 9 biju. However before we 9 were created, we were one and that was Juubi. The sage of 6 paths separated us into 10 parts and sealed the last tail into himself, and her soul into the moon, thus creating the moon goddess, Tsukoyomi." Kyuubi answered.

"Juubi-sama was the one who controlled the balance in the world, however humans were ungrateful and caused her to stop and relax to take a break."

"But to make sure balance was still possible, she gave some of her genes to a new born boy, the Rikudou sennin. His legendary Rinnegan was given to him by Juubi-sama, as was mine." Madara stated as his eye morphed into the Rinnegan.

Naruto stared at the pale silver ripple pattern eye with awe, his daze was broken when Madara continued.

"The Rikudou sennin did do his job, but was tainted by the humans. His way was protecting humans from what they saw was evil. And the 'evil' was Juubi-sama. The Rikudou sennin attacked Juubi-sama so earth could be rid of her."

"However, Juubi-sama fought back and the two were pretty equal, but The Rikudou sennin began to tire. As Juubi-sama was about to give the finishing blow, allies of the sennin distracted her, allowing the sage to divide her into ten parts. He sealed the last part into himself, while also creating the Biju, last he sealed Juubi-sama's soul into one of his techniques. Chibaku tensei, which we know now of, as the moon." Madara explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at what his grandfather was telling him. He couldn't believe that all these things were happening. Hell he was still tripping on how Kyuubi was female.

"Time passed and the sage grew old, but during this time he had a total of three son's. The youngest however was not known to the older two. The oldest was the Uchiha ansector, gaining the sages eyes and the middle child was the Senju ancestor, gaining the sages body." Madara informed.

"What about the third brother? What did he gain?" Naruto wondered. Madara was quiet before he answered.

"The third brother gained both and became the Uzumaki ancestor. However The last brother knew the truth behind his fathers past and prayed to Juubi-sama every night, thus gaining him more power which he used to benefit his clan instead of himself."

"I also knew the truth behind Juubi-sama and prayed whenever I felt the need. My last prayer to Juubi-sama granted me more life till I finished my mission. Time passed and I did so, The child my wife brought into the world was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki, you're mother. Not long after, I passed." Madara answered.

"But how are you here now?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grunted in annoyance, answering his question after doing so.

"During the battle between the Shodaime and Madara-teme, Said teme summoned me. However, Mito Uzumaki showed up and started to seal my inside of her with Hashirama's help. Madara quickly sealed about half of his soul and chakra into me for later purposes." Kyuubi growled.

"That is the reason why I was so weak and unable to finish Hashirama off. I sealed myself into her because my revenge still needed to be completed. And it will be completed." Madara stated, his eye narrowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked before he answered.

"Why you of course. You will and are my successor and you will destroy Konoha." Madara stated with conviction. Naruto looked horrified at the thought.

"No! Konoha is my home! I'm going to become Hokage! I can't do that!" Naruto argued. Madara shook his head.

"You are a fool. Becoming Hokage is nothing but a fool's dream. Remember all the times when Konoha and it's people wronged you. They still wrong you.

Without the Kage bushin you are nothing but a slightly experienced Academy student. How in hell do you expect to become Hokage like that?!" Madara demanded.

"I will! I will become Hokage and the strongest person ever!" Naruto yelled back while Madara scowled.

"How long do you intend to keep wearing that silly mask?" Madara wondered making Naruto freeze, his eyes widening.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Naruto replied, looking away. Madara was silent, gazing at his grandson.

"It's time to remove the mask, Naruto. I know everything since you were born. You thought you could fool me, but my eyes see everything. Take off that ridiculous mask and show me your Rinnegan." Madara ordered.

Naruto was still looking away with his hair shadowing his eyes. After a few moments Kyuubi and Madara could feel a sudden wave of power slowly burst from Naruto.

In the real world everything within a 2 mile radius felt the power wave. It was calm yet cold and dark. Almost every being within the radius shivered from the feel of it.

Naruto slowly lifted his head up and stared at Madara's Rinnegan eye, with his own, Rinnegan eyes. The boy's face looked slightly more mature, his hair was a bit longer while he was as tall as Sasuke maybe an inch taller or so.

After staring at each other Naruto spoke, his voice a bit deeper and calm.

"I intended to hide this away for awhile till I knew what it was and fully gone. I'm slightly angry that you made me show it." Naruto glared slightly.

Madara did his Uchiha grunt before he began speaking.

"Konoha must pay for what they have done to you, Naruto. They don't deserve your power or your love. Let me train you so you can destroy Konoha for both of us and release Juubi-sama." Madara stated.

"Why? Why should I do any of those things? By destroying Konoha I am showing that I am a demon, I want them to accept and recognize me as Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"That will never happen. Why live you're life trying to prove yourself to others? In the end they all will die. Instead of impacting Konoha, impact the world. The world has fallen into darkness and the only ones who can bring it to the light is you or Juubi-sama." Madara said.

"Juubi, how do I release her?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked a bit before answering.

"Juubi-sama is the final biju, the result when All nine Biju come together. In order to do that you must do a list of things." Madara stated.

Naruto waited for him to continue but he didn't, so he questioned him on it.

"I am not finishing till you tell me what your plan is. Do you plan on trying to complete your foolish dream of becoming Hokage, or do you plan on destroying Konoha and freeing Juubi-sama? Which is it? Because I will not train you for the former." Madara glared.

Naruto glared back before he looked away, a thoughtful look on his face. Kyuubi and Madara gazed at the ever silent Naruto before he sighed and gave a glance to his grandfather.

"I'll free Juubi-sama. Please train me, Madara-jiji." Naruto kneeled in front of the Uchiha. Madara's impassive face was graced with a small smile as he gave a short nod.

"Excellent. Stand, Naruto." Madara ordered softly. Naruto gave a nod as he stood and stared into his grandfathers eyes.

"Alright, this is the list…"

* * *

**Real world**

"Get off me you little bitch!" Zaku Abumi screamed in anger as he kept punching Sakura's head to get her choppers off his arm. After a few more moments he was able to get her off his arm and growled as she tumbled to the ground.

The genin team from Otogakure confronted Sakura in order to kill her crush and teammate Sasuke Uchiha. They easily got passed the traps Sakura set up after her teams little bout with Orochimaru.

However before they could get closer, Rock Lee of team 9 defended Sakura for a short while before Dosu Kinuta was able to lay him out for the count.

Sakura did little to defend her team and was heavily getting beaten for it while her teammates slept away to recover.

Team 10 who were hiding behind the bush finally had enough and came out to defend their friend. Zaku growled in annoyance while Dosu sighed and Kin rolled her eyes.

"Great, more Konoha rats to slow us down. I'm going to blow all of you to pieces in a moment if you don't leave!" Zaku yelled. Ino smirked despite her taking his threat seriously.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not letting forehead show me up in front of Sasuke-kun. So go ahead!" Ino taunted while Shikamaru sighed and Choji looked ready to run.

"Do it Zaku, hopefully we'll be able to take Sasuke out also." Dosu said. Zaku grinned evilly as he raised his arms up, pointing his open palms at team 10 and Sakura who were in front of the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke.

"Great Air…" Zaku stopped in his tracks as he and the other genin within a five mile radius froze from the massive killer intent and chakra burst. This was even scarier than the first burst which was calm, cold and dark. However this was raging with hatred, ill intent and filled with malice and evil.

Everyone slowly turned their heads and looked towards the source of this dreadful and terrifying chakra. They could see that from the small tree cave an aura of red chakra and red chakra tendrils that were flailing around madly, surrounded Naruto who began to wake.

The waking boy felt different, more powerful. The chakra seal Orochimaru placed on him previously was long gone. In fact, the seal that held Kyuubi was released slightly, giving him the power of 5 of Kyuubi's tails, not to mention Madara's.

A shadow surrounded Naruto as he stood up and leaned on the tree side for support since he was still groggy. Everyone could see the change in his appearance and it confused them greatly.

His blonde hair was now down to his waist and with spiky tips not to mention black and red streaks going through his hair. His bangs were shoulder length and framing the sides of his face, the left side covering his left eye partly.

Naruto also grew much taller, standing at least one to two inches taller than Sasuke. This caused his tracksuit to tighten against his body a bit.

The blonde fully walked out the cave to gaze at the scene before him with a bored expression, His Rinnegan activated. Naruto noticed that the genin were really trying hard to breathe and slightly eased up on the pressure, allowing them to breathe a little easier and stand straight again.

Naruto's cold caculative eyes gazed at each individual his eyes finally stopped on Lee and Sakura's beaten forms. Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked at the other Konoha team and took notice of their stance which was in a form of protection meaning they were protecting Sakura, so that only left team Oto.

"Which one of you children did this to my teammate?" Naruto asked coldly and calmly. Zaku smirked as he stood up.

"That would be me! What are you gonna do about it?" Zaku wondered arrogantly. Naruto stared at him impassively before he looked at the other two and closed his eyes.

Zaku huffed before raising his hand.

"Like I thought you weren't going to do…"

"Shinra tensei." Naruto snapped his eyes open and Zaku was sent flying away by an unknown force, crashing against trees and such.

Dosu and Kin were shocked and confused to what just happened. Their eyes snapped from the unconscious Zaku to the blonde with the strange eyes.

Naruto was about to blast them away as well when he felt a sudden burst of power that wasn't from him. It didn't even come close to matching up to his but it felt familiar and caught his attention.

From the tree cave walked out a conscious Sasuke who had purple chakra tendrils spinning around him with red flame like markings covering half of his face.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke who stared at him with a evil filled grin.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto kept silent before he spoke.

"You, kid wrapped in bandages, give me you're scroll and I'll let you live." Naruto ordered. Dosu nodded as he felt as if he was being crushed just from the chakra output Naruto was giving off, plus he didn't want to end up like Zaku.

He dug into his pouch and took out his earth scroll and laid on the ground before he and Kin retrieved Zaku and left. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke who growled at him.

"You fool! You let the enemy get away, for that I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun don't!" Sakura screamed for him to stop only for the boy to ignore her. Naruto shifted his stance a bit before he charged at Sasuke also.

Sasuke cocked back his fist and swung at Naruto who ducked under the punch and quickly spun around with a side step, his fist out.

Sasuke just barely passed him right before a mysterious force impacted with his face sending past Naruto and back to the tree. Naruto stood straight and flexed his fist before he noticed the marks on Sasuke's face disappear.

He kept silent and went to retrieve the earth scroll. After pocketing it he looked towards the shocked genin. Naruto ignored them and walked over to Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lets Go Sakura or I am leaving you here." Naruto ordered before he jumped and left for the tree's. Sakura blinked before she stood and tried following her teammate only to wince and fall back to the ground.

"Sakura you can't move, doesn't that Baka know you're still injured?" Ino scowled and tried helping her friend only for Sakura to slap her hand away and jump to the tree's, trying to catch up to Naruto.

"Well that was troublesome."

* * *

Team 7 made it to the tower in only an hour after Naruto killed a genin team to retrieve another heaven scroll. On the way to the tower it was silent.

Naruto was in front of Sakura and his clone who carried Sasuke. Sakura stared at Naruto the whole time trying to find her voice and ask him her questions but she just couldn't.

Once they entered the tower Naruto threw the scrolls on the floor which unrolled and summoned Iruka. However before the man could greet them Sasuke's unconscious body was thrown to Iruka who was in surprise.

Naruto walked away without another word while Sakura went to go see if Sasuke was alright.

As the blonde walked to his room he mentally asked his grandfather what should he do now. His answer was to leave a clone here and leave the area to train for the next few days.

Naruto nodded in response and did so, thinking of ways to increase his training.

* * *

**Three days later**

Three days passed since team 7 passed the second exam and now they and the other passing contestants were in a large stadium room in lines, facing their sensei's and the Hokage along with other jonin.

Everyone who knew Naruto which was almost everyone in the room was surprised to see his change in outfit, hell to see the change in general and they wondered how was he able to change when he has been seen in the tower for the last three days.

Instead of having the long hair team 10 and Sakura not to mention the Oto team remember him having he had shoulder length hair, the tips of his hair were black and he had black streaks running through it.

The left side of his hair was partly covering his left eye while the other side just framed his face regularly. His eyes were that of the Rinnegan which had every ninja confused and captivated by it, Hiruzen thought he knew what it was but couldn't place his finger on it.

Naruto wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. Tied around his waist was a white sash with extra length. He also wore white shinobi pants with black tape taped at his ankles and black Anbu style shoes. Lastly tied around his forearms to his wrists was medical wrap.

The blondes face was impassive as he gazed at the Hokage and the jonin with a bored look.

"Congratulations on making out of my playground alive brats! You did pretty good proving to us that you have the ability and mind to survive in a difficult situation and be trusted with classified information. Now before we proceed any further with the Chunin Selection Exams, Hokage-sama will tell you the true reason behind the exams. Once again, congratulations brats," Anko said stepping back.

The Hokage nodded to Anko thanking her for a job well done and quietly observed the Chunin hopefuls that stood before him.

"Welcome and congratulations to each and every one of you for making it through the first two parts of the Chunin Selection Exams. You have made your villages proud and have proven to us that you are truly the best they have to offer. Now, allow me to explain to you all the true meaning of the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Despite what you all may think, the exams are not to determine which genin is strong enough and has the qualities of a Chunin. The truth is that these exams are a simulation of war," Sarutobi said getting several confused looks.

"I see most of you are confused. Allow me to explain. A village's strength is determined not just by the number of capable shinobi, but more importantly, proving our strength is above that of opposing villages."

"By holding the Chunin Selection Exams, we can prove to the Daimyos and the other villages the strength we have to offer though I admit this process is not entirely reliable."

"To simplify things, you all represent your village. Your strength represents the power of your village and that in turn makes other villages wary of attack and entices more clients."

Smiling upon seeing the looks of understanding on the genin, the old Hokage was about to explain what would happen next when a sickly looking Jounin stepped forward and requested permission to do it instead. Sarutobi nodded and stepped back, letting the sickly Jounin, take the stage.

"Welcome, my name is Hayate Gekkou and I'm the proctor of the third part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second parts of the exam were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because of that, we will be having preliminary matches."

"I'll be your referee and you will obey my rules and commands. If I say stop, you will do exactly as I say or I'll be forced to take action. You will fight one on one and the winner will be allowed to proceed to the third part of the exams."

"Your opponent will be chosen by random and the match will end when one of you either loses consciousness or gives up. I will also end the match if I see you are unfit to continue. Any questions?" Hayate asked coughing a few times during his speech. When no one spoke up, he continued.

Gekkou looked out over the Genins, his sickly pale face reading tiredness. "Now, if you do not wish to continue on with this exam, raise your hand now. Understand that this is an individual decision and will not affect the rest of your team so speak now if you wish to retire."

"I would like to quit." Everyone looked to see Kabuto who was raising his hand up. Naruto glanced at him and turned his attention back forward.

"Kabuto Yakushi right? You are free to go." Hayate nodded to the genin. Kabuto nodded and left with a smirk on his face. After he was gone Hayate asked if there was anybody else who wanted to leave but no one raised their hands.

"Alright, lets begin then. Above us is a screen that has a roster with all the contestants names. The names will spin randomly and stop on two. Those two will be the one to fight that match while the others are at the stands." Hayate informed.

"So now lets have the names spin." Hayate ordered as the screen turned on and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Like Hayate said names were spinning randomly till it stopped on two.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka stay down here while everyone else leaves." Hayate stated.

Naruto and Kiba stayed in their spots, the former impassive while the latter smirked. Once the two including Hayate were the only ones on the floor they turned to each other.

"Hey what's up with Naruto? He seems different." Kurenai stated while Asuma nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked towards Sakura who stared after Naruto and Sasuke who was glaring at the blonde.

Hinata was confused in who to cheer for while Shino remained silent. Kurenai betted on Kiba winning since she remembered Naruto's scores and how he acted.

"So what's up with the get up dobe? Finally figure out the old one was an eye sore?" Kiba smirked trying to rile Naruto up, but to no avail.

Naruto folded his arms as he stared at Kiba impassively. Kiba mentally frowned as his plan didn't work.

"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" Kiba shouted. The Inuzuka growled as Naruto kept silent. Hayate noticed Naruto shifted into a ready stance while Kiba got into his clan Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled as Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started spinning and lunged at Naruto.

"Why isn't Naruto moving? Doesn't he know Kiba will kill him if he doesn't?" Kurenai asked herself. As Kiba drew closer he was suddenly blasted back by an unknown force.

He crashed and tumbled to the ground with his dog as Naruto remained completely still. Everyone blinked in confusion to what just happened.

Naruto watched as Kiba stood up groggily in a bit of pain. He looked towards Naruto who walked towards him slowly. Kiba growled as he stood up and prepared to lunge at Naruto.

However before the boy could move Naruto blurred out of sight. The blonde appeared in front of him in a crouched position, his open palms pressed against Kiba's stomach.

The Inuzuka along with audience wondered what Naruto was doing. Kiba was the only one who could hear Naruto's next words before he was blasted away.

"Uzumakigaeshi." In a blue aura blast, Kiba was obliterated in the extreme light that everyone had to cover their eyes besides the caster of the strange technique.

After the light faded everyone looked towards the match to see a unharmed Naruto who was holding an unconscious bloody and half naked Kiba by his hair with his right hand his left resting on his hip.

Not far from Kiba was a hairless Akamaru that was also a bit beaten as well. Naruto stared impassively at Hayate who blinked and gave the match to Naruto.

"KIBA!" Kurenai screamed as she and her students jumped of the stands to go help him. Once they landed Kurenai was about to go run to take him from Naruto when the blonde effortlessly held her student up and threw him to her without any care in the world.

She caught him and nearly fell to the floor as Naruto walked towards the doors but before he left Sarutobi questioned his methods.

"Naruto what are you doing? The preliminaries are still going on." Sarutobi stated. Naruto turned his head slightly to gaze at the old man.

"This is a waste of my time. Why would I spend my time watching these losers when I can train, I will see all in a month." Naruto nodded before he left the area.

Everyone blinked in confusion before they continued the next match.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on the Yondaime Hokage's head. Opening his eyes a black portal opened behind him as he walked in.

Time for real training to begin.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo guys! How's it going? Good? Good. Now listen here you maggots! I have decided to take a little break from my main stories so I can put out some new ideas. I will however be replacing Neo densetsu no sannin with Naruto No Jubi. Hell ya I will!**

**That story is not getting enough reviews and isn't well liked. And I kinda agree so I'm changing it. Anyway the recent update that is last for main stories is Naruto's Legend. **

**Anyway back to this story! This story is actually one of the challenges I took from the notorious Challenger himself. Yup! And you wouldn't believe what challenge I took for this story.**

**Naruto and Sonic. **

**Now this isn't where Naruto goes to the sonic universe or anything like that, it's actually pretty different. I think this story will be bad ass but then again most of my stories I think will be bad ass.**

**Anyway the point is! The next few chapters will be Naruto challenges from Challenger. But for now lets get back to the task at hand.**

**This story is going to be a harem and Challenger allows massive harems however I will not be doing that. Not at all, I can barely handle Uzu Hurricane's.**

**Anyway here are the girls I plan on having at the moment, and any sonic characters in here are humans so don't freak out.**

**Amy Rose**

**Rouge the bat**

**Tikal**

**Tayuya**

**Temari**

**And that's it for now. Hell I'm not sure those last three will even be in it. But Amy is a definite yes. Anyway, I think we should move on but let me give you the summary before doing so.**

**Summary: **_Naruto Uzumaki is taken by ROOT at the age of four. ROOT's best scientists along with Orochimaru have a goal for young Naruto. To make him the Ultimate life form. His mission is to be loyal to Danzo and Orochimaru only, serve out their wishes. The greatest DNA from the strongest people of all time are combined and injected into Naruto. This will be called, Project: Shadow._

* * *

**Prologue**

The Shinobi world, granted the power to use chakra by the legendary sage of six paths. The same sage who sealed the ten tailed Biju into himself and later separated it into to ten pieces. Nine pieces are known as the Nine Biju while the last piece was sealed into what the humans call, the Moon.

The sage was the owner of the Legendary Doujutsu, The Rinnegan. On his death bed he gave his two sons gifts. His oldest gained the sages eyes while his youngest gained the sages body.

The sage named his youngest his successor since he believed the key to peace was love while the oldest believed it was power. The oldest son was furious of his fathers decision and decided to kill his younger brother.

As generations passed the two brothers decendants created their own clans. The Uchiha for the oldest and the Senju for the youngest, both bitter enemies, fighting for a an unknown reason.

The clan head of the Senju, Hashirama Senju decided to stop the pointless feud and become allies with the Uchiha clan.

Madara Uchiha, the clan head of the Uchiha clan agreed although with reluctance. However he put his clan above himself and agreed anyway.

Both men were considered the strongest ninja in history due to their unique abilities. Hashirama could use a special type of jutsu that allowed him to tame and somewhat overpower the Biju, Wood style Jutsu.

Madara was known for his eyes, the Doujutsu of his clan, the Sharingan. He was a master of the Sharingan and with his brother achieved the fourth state, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

However as time passed Madara grew blind and his brother, Izuna, gave Madara his eyes, allowing Madara to activate the next stage, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

With the help of other clans, the Senju and Uchiha created Konohagakure no sato. Not long after a leader was to be chosen of the village and that leader was Hashirama, much to Madara's ire.

The man was scared of the Senju clan taking control and weaking the Uchiha clan and tried to revolt only for his clan to abandon and banish him.

In rage Madara swore to destroy the Uchiha and Konoha in the future. He later left the village and was chased after Hashirama. The two fought, Madara was able to summon the Nine tailed fox to battle Hashirama. However the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, showed up and sealed the beast within her.

In the end, Hashirama was the one who won the battle and left with his wife.

It was later that Hashirama died in the first Shinobi world war, having his younger brother Tobirama Senju become the Nidaime Hokage.

Tobirama was a master with his water element as Hashirama was with wood. The Nidaime's power was so excellent over the element he was able to create water from the air.

He was also a man known for his power, but died later in the Second Shinobi world war, but named his student, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

The Sandaime Hokage was also a man who earned a name for himself, the Professor or God of Shinobi. He was a man who mastered all of Konoha's jutsu's therefore earning him his name.

Time passed and he took on his own genin team. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the first Hokage.

The three learned under Hiruzen with stride but with Orochimaru being Hiruzen's favorite. The genin grew till they were strong enough to face Hanzo of the Salamander and live. The man gave them the title Densetsu no Sannin.

Orochimaru became the summoner and sage for the snake contract while Jiraiya became the same for the Toad and Tsunade the slug contract.

However it was only Jiraiya who wanted to teach genin of his own while Orochimaru just took on an apprentice.

Jiraiya's team consisted of Mikoto Uchiha, Chomi Akamichi and Minato Namikaze, an orphan. Mikoto Uchiha grew up to gain the title Kawarmi no Kami due to her being able to substitute with anything without a problem.

Minato Namikaze grew up to become the Yondaime Hokage. He earned this title by his leadership skills and Shinobi skills. He created two legendary jutsu, The Rasengan and The Famous Hirashin no Jutsu. The latter able to take out a whole army of ninja in a yellow flash.

But there was another Ninja from Minato's generations that was equal if not stronger than Minato himself. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red death of Konoha.

Kushina was a survivor of Uzushiogakure when the joint alliance of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo destroyed it during the third Shinobi war. Moving to Konoha to restart her life she lived with the Shodaime's hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki.

Mito decided for Kushina to be the next Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. And so it happened, only few knowing she was. Kushina was not a genius by any means but she was smart and strong.

She was a master at Kenjutsu and speed, her Ninjutsu was above average while she had no talent in Genjutsu and only average in Taijutsu. However Kushina was a hard worker and was given S-rank.

Orochimaru was livid to know that he was not chosen to become Hokage but it was because he couldn't complete his own purproses. For years though he started doing experiments on Konoha people. Orphans, ninja, it didn't matter. His dream was to live forever so he could unlock all the secrets to the world and to do that he needed to become Immortal.

After a few years Sarutobi finally caught Orochimaru in the act. The Sandaime's pupil gave his sensei the chance to kill him but Hiruzen just couldn't do it, and let Orochimaru escape.

Everyone was thought to have broken their ties with Orochimaru but there was only one person who hadn't. Danzo Shimura.

Danzo was and is a rival to Hiruzen and always wanted to become Hokage. He is the leader of the secret ROOT faction created by the Nidaime Hokage. Danzo worked with Orochimaru who did some tests on the old man.

He took cells from Hashirama Senju and implanted them into Danzo, having the man grow a arm that could manipulate wood style. Till this day, Danzo is still trying to take over office and strengthen Konoha.

Once again time passes and Kushina is pregnant with Minato's baby. The two are excited to have the baby, who in time they name Naruto, thanks to Jiraiya who was named the boy's godfather.

10 months pass and Naruto is ready to be born. However due to being a female and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi, Kushina's seal weakens.

Naruto is born without any harm. But just as Minato is about to strengthen the seal, a cloaked masked man interferes and threatens Naruto's life.

Minato saves his son while the man takes off with Kushina and rips the Kyuubi from her stomach however she is still alive although barely. The man turns out to posses the Sharingan and takes over the Kyuubi and has it attack Konoha.

Minato runs to find the man and fights him. He later concludes that the man is no one other than Madara Uchiha himself. The masked man flees, leaving Kyuubi to continue to raise havoc to Konoha.

Minato decides to seal the Kyuubi into his son using a forbidden jutsu however Kushina protests about it but in the end agrees. Minato and Kushina seal apart of their souls into Naruto and Kyuubi into Naruto.

Not long after Sarutobi finds Naruto and reveals the boy's status to the village. Konoha is in uproar demanding for the boy's blood seeing him a as a demon. However Sarutobi enforces a law to all who speak about Kyuubi and it's connection to Naruto receives death.

Sarutobi thinks in time the village will warm up to Naruto and the boy will be a great ninja like his parents.

To bad only one of them comes true.

This is the start of Naruto's story.

**Project: Shadow**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been four years since the attack from Kyuubi and the Jinchuriki of said Biju was walking through the night streets with nothing but rags on.

His spiky blonde hair was ruined with dirt and grime. His usual slightly tan skin was pale and his eyes were dull. The boy could barely walk straight with out tumbling or tripping over his feet.

Naruto was just kicked out the orphanage two days ago and was now wondering the streets for food and a place to sleep. He wondered where his Jiji was and why he wasn't here to help him.

No one was there to help him, in fact they didn't even care. They all took sick pleasure in seeing him suffer yet he didn't know why. What did he do to them? He didn't know.

The boy fell on his face on the cold hard dirty ground and couldn't get up. He was starving and he was tired. His head was killing him and he couldn't see very well.

Flashes of his short life was seen before him. He remembered his time at the orphanage when the kids would play with each other but leave him out. Then they would beat him up randomly. The lady wouldn't give him much food and when she did it was already bad.

She would also lock him in a room or closet for hours on end and when it was time for him to come out she would beat him shouting out curses about demons.

He didn't understand at all.

Naruto wasn't sure but he thought he heard foot steps. The boy thought it was his imagination but as time passed they got louder and louder till they just stopped.

It was silent for awhile before a voice spoke. It was amused, cold and snake like.

"So they finally broke you, eh? Naruto-kun." The blonde didn't know how to respond to that and wondered if he could. His throat was dry and he couldn't speak much.

"Kukuku, well then I guess I should get you somewhere safe ne?" the voice stated.

It was only a few moments after the voice stopped that Naruto felt he was being lifted into the air. Then he was up against something warm yet cold. Was he being held?

"Can't have sensei on our tail can we, Naruto-kun?" The voice smirked before Naruto felt a bit of pain on his arm. He felt something wet seep out.

After Naruto heard a faint poof before he felt they were moving. He looked over the shoulder he was on to see another him in the same state he was in now. Naruto wondered how there was two of him but couldn't keep his eyes open.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A dim light hung over what looked like a lab. In the lab were test tubes, files, jars and all sorts of other stuff. There was also desks which were occupied by scientists. Not far from the door was a old man who was in a robe with bandages around his head and eye and a scar on his chin.

This was Danzo Shimura, the leader of the ROOT faction. He watched impassively as his best scientists started to work.

Beside him the door opened to reveal a tall but pale man with long silky black hair. His piercing yellow eyes were almost if not were snake like. On his shoulder was a dirty malnourished tiny 4 year old.

This man was Orochimaru and the boy was Naruto. Danzo looked the boy over and slightly scowled at his condition.

"I found him like this in a gutter. He finally collapsed and I made my move." Orochimaru spoke up. Danzo nodded in thanks before speaking also.

"I take it you left a blood clone to take his place?" Danzo asked, earning a nod from Orochimaru.

"That I did. I'm guessing it will be awhile till the clone breaks and Sarutobi sensei will come looking for him." Orochimaru stated.

"Hopefully by that time we will be done by then. Shall we begin the process?" Danzo asked earning a nod from Orochimaru.

"Yes, I have all the cells of the needed people to put in our little subject. Any ideas on the name of the project?" Orochimaru asked, wanting to name it something akin to snakes.

Danzo wanted to name it something akin to ROOT but both disagreed, it wasn't until one of the scientists spoke up, earning glares from both men.

"H-how about Shadow? I mean snakes lurk in the shadows till it's time to strike and ROOT operates in the Shadows of Konoha ninja. So just name it project Shadow." The man shrugged, although a bit nervous he might lose his life.

Both men were silent before they looked at each other and nodded with small smiles on their faces.

"I like it, that's the name. Project: Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form." Orochimaru grinned wickedly before he and the others got to work.

* * *

**Two years later, Hokage office**

In his office sitting at his desk was the aged Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He just finished his paperwork and turned around to look out his window to see the annual festival.

He wanted to smile but he couldn't. Somewhere out there in the village by himself was Naruto. And the boy probably was not enjoying his birthday like a normal boy should. He looked at his paperwork and smiled as he stood and decided to pay Naruto a visit and spend time with the boy.

It wasn't that long ago when one of his Anbu, Inu, found Naruto lying in a gutter and reported to him about the boy. Not long after Hiruzen gave Naruto his own apartment and started giving him an allowance.

The last time Sarutobi took Naruto out for ramen was about a month ago and the boy declared that he would become the next and greatest Hokage so nobody would look down on him and give him the proper respect.

Hearing Naruto shout that made Hiruzen think of Kushina and Minato who both wanted to become Hokage however only achieved their dream while the other became the wife of the Hokage, which was close enough in a way.

Hiruzen looked towards the pictures of the Hokage and stared at Minato's impassive face and sighed. Just as Sarutobi was going to leave to find Naruto a squad of Anbu came in and reported about an incident.

Hearing it made Sarutobi's heart skip a beat and blood run cold. He tore off his Hokage robes and ran out the door with his Anbu following. Now it was urgent to find Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage and his Anbu stopped on a building to see a crowd of villagers beating on a defenseless Naruto. Tired of reasoning, Sarutobi ordered the Anbu to kill all the villagers which they did.

However when Sarutobi made his way over to Naruto, he could barely recognize the boy. He was a bloody mess till it happened. A burst of chakra and that's what remained, a large puddle of blood.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he remembered that chakra signature. It was his old student, Orochimaru. Thinking of that man and Naruto combined made him pale in fear. Questions ran through his head during that moment.

How did he get in the village?

Does he have any spies within the village?

However the most important were,

Where is Naruto and why does Orochimaru want him?

He ordered two Anbu to clean the mess up while another three went to go call an emergency meeting Shinobi council meeting. He quickly returned to his office and summoned his most trusted Anbu to go out and search for Naruto.

After Sarutobi left to attend the meeting to see all the Shinobi clan heads and the three elders, all wondering what the fuss was about.

"Is there something wrong Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"You bet your ass there is. Konoha has been breached and Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped." Hiruzen stated causing everyone to blink in confusion.

"Breached? Who would have the skill to do that?" Koharu asked. Sarutobi scowled in response.

"Orochimaru. I left my office to check on Naruto and my Anbu found him being beaten by the villagers. I had all of them killed but when I approached Naruto, a burst of chakra was felt and Naruto was a puddle of blood. That chakra was Orochimaru's, and it was withering." Sarutobi glared.

"If it was withering that mean Naruto could have been kidnapped almost a year ago, It's impossible to know. What actions should we take Hokage-sama?" Inoichi wondered.

"I have already sent my best Anbu on the job as we speak. I am here to inform you that a young boy and our Jinchuriki has gone missing, and is probably in Konoha's greatest traitors hands." Sarutobi muttered grimly.

"We must find the boy as he is a great asset to Konoha's future." Danzo stated while inwardly he was smirking. It was already too late, the project was done.

Hiruzen nodded however he felt something wrong as he stared at Danzo. But he was broken out of his musings when Inu appeared, a grim look on his face behind his mask.

"Hokage-sama we have found a lead to Naruto right now. Our Anbu followed the chakra to an underground location a little out side of Konoha's gates." Inu stated. Sarutobi nodded as he left with the Anbu to retrieve Naruto.

* * *

The two ran out the village in unmatched speed with anxious looks on their faces, after about 5 minutes they caught up to the squad of Anbu to see they were grouped around a tree that had a human sized hole on the ground next to it.

Sarutobi quickly jumped down the hole with his Anbu following. The old man kept running down the halls on full alert, if he saw Orochimaru he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. That was a promise.

After stopping to cover corners they continued and ran in front of a door. Sarutobi was more anxious than ever as he opened the door, expecting to see Orochimaru over a table working on Naruto.

But instead he was greeted to a dimly lit room that was mess, desks were flipped over, meaningless papers scattered on the floor and everywhere else, and Operating table not to far away, a shelf filled with empty viles and remnants of what ever they contained.

Sarutobi and the Anbu were a bit disgusted of the room but continued to search for Naruto. The old man looked around till he saw a faint green glow on the floor.

Narrowing his eyes he kept walking till he turned the corner and walked down a short hallway, as he kept walking the glow kept getting brighter till he stepped through a half open door revealing a large wide test tube with a some buttons on the control keys.

The tube was filled with a light green liquid, and within the tube was a being that was had few plugs to it. Covering it's mouth was a face mask allowing oxygen while tubes were stuck to its arms, neck and where the heart was supposed to be.

This being was a boy that looked 6 years old. His eyes were closed as he was in a comatose state. He was only garbed in Speedo's, floating in the water.

His hair was shoulder length and his bangs were framed to his face although his left one covered his left eye partly. The hair was straight black while the tips were blood red and had blood red streaks going through it.

His skin had some a light tan to it while his canine teeth jutted out of his upper lip. The boy also had a bit of meat on him which was normal for a child his age.

Sarutobi blinked in awe and confusion as he moved closer to the large tube to stare at the being within it, his eyes wide. The Anbu were also aghast at what was in the tube.

Sarutobi raised his hand and touched the tube to feel it was cold sliding his hand down softly he looked down at the control board and information.

_Subject: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age of retrieval: 4_

_Date of birth: October 10 55 K.F (Konoha's founding)_

_Current age: 6_

_Date of retrieval_: _June 13 59 K.F_

_Occupation: Orphan, Konohagakure's Kyuubi Jinchuriki_

_Project: Shadow_

Hiruzen was horrified to find out Naruto has truly been missing for 2 years and he hadn't noticed. Orochimaru could have done anything to the boy in all this time. Hiruzen mentally apologized to both of Naruto's parents as he tried to find a way to let the boy out.

Hiruzen found the release button and pressed it. The tubes plugged up to Naruto all removed themselves save for the face mask. Not long after the liquid drained in the tube taking it to who knows where.

The door opened and the mask came off as Hiruzen grabbed the nearly naked Naruto.

"Someone find me a cloth!" Hiruzen barked out softly, hoping not to wake the boy. One of the Anbu handed The Hokage a cover as the man wrapped Naruto in it.

Apparently it roused the boy from his slumber as his eyes opened a bit, revealing his blood red pupils but they weren't slit like Kyuubi's. The boy gazed at Hiruzen before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Hiruzen left the room with his Anbu following. He would take care of this place later, right now, Naruto was his biggest concern and he would take care of the boy.

But unknown to him as they all left, not far from the tube Naruto was in was another door with the floor glowing a faint blue.

* * *

**Six years later**

Found on top of the Shodaime Hokage's stone head was none other than the changed Naruto Uzumaki. The boy looked at the village with a impassive gaze but his eyes were scanning the village with confusion.

The boy had grown since he was found 6 years ago. He was now 12 years old standing at an impressive 5'6. His hair was a bit more wilder due to the spikes. The boy wore a black short sleeved jacket with a white fur collar. Underneath was a fishnet shirt while he wore black shorts and black sandals.

Naruto was confused as he stared at the village. He felt pure disgust and rage, wanting to see it burn while mostly he felt proud and happy just gazing at it. For some reason he felt as if these feelings weren't his own.

But how did he know? He didn't start feeling this way till after Hiruzen told him he saved him from some tube. Naruto couldn't remember anything before that though, it was a big blank.

All he knew was his name, his birthday, and his goal was to protect Konoha to the fullest. Nothing else. It took time for Naruto to learn about Konoha and such, and for that he needed to go to the ninja academy.

Naruto blinked as he remembered his time in the academy and that it was almost over. Apparently Hiruzen entered him in the academy at 6 years old right after his birthday but he couldn't remember.

Anyway, Naruto was in a class filled with Konoha's shinobi clan heirs. Naruto didn't know why but he could care less for them. The Inuzuka boy Kiba was a nuisance; Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were loud and annoying.

Hinata Hyuuga along with Shino Aburame were silent. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi were neutral, however Naruto was annoyed at Shikamaru's laid back attitude.

The only one Naruto considered his rival somewhat was Sasuke Uchiha, who was tied with him for rookie of the year currently. Over the years Naruto has received tests with Genjutsu over them and sometimes would be sent out of class for reasons he has no clue too.

But he never obeyed the teachers when that happened and always cancelled the Genjutsu. Naruto couldn't be fooled by anyone in school nor at within the village.

Over the years when Naruto would just take walks he would be disturbed by villagers who would attack him. He didn't know why but it apparently surprised them when he actually fought them back, and won.

His Taijutsu style was unique though and he didn't even realize he knew a Taijutsu style. After his first encounter with the villagers Naruto had a desire to learn and learn he did.

He would sneak into the library using his skills to sneak the books he needed to learn. Naruto was able to read and finish big text books in a two day period and go try out what he read and master it within a few days.

It's been 6 years since Naruto started his own training and he guessed he was currently low jonin to high chunin level. He also found out his chakra reserves were massive much to his wonder but he paid no mind to it.

But that meant more work for control which he was doing, and currently high chunin level. However Naruto wasn't just training by himself, Itachi Uchiha and his mother Mikoto Uchiha taught him whenever they could, Mikoto more than anyone.

She taught him the Uchiha style Taijutsu and techniques. He started learning Kenjutsu from Itachi but took an interest into the Uchiha Gunbai which no one but Madara Uchiha learned how to use so he was on his own on that.

Naruto could easily fight off Sharingan users if they were still alive, but the only ones in the village was Sasuke Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Everyone else was dead, due to Itachi killing them all in a single night a few years ago.

The boy stood and gave a small stretch before turning around, graduation exams were tomorrow so he needed to get some rest not that he really needed it.

As he started to walk off the mountain he felt something call to him so he stopped. It felt familiar, very familiar in fact but he didn't know why much to his ire. It seemed he didn't know anything or couldn't remember anything despite his knowledge and skills.

After a few moments Naruto relaxed and left for his home.

* * *

The next morning Naruto made his way to the academy with an impassive expression on his face. The villagers scowled and gave him cold glares but he ignored them all.

Entering the room Naruto went to take his seat as the room was noisy. Naruto sat down across from Sasuke Uchiha who was in a brooding pose.

Shortly after Iruka and Mizuki came in and gave out the tests. Naruto quickly went through the tests as his mind was running a mile a minute. After answering all the questions right and making sure there was no Genjutsu Naruto handed back in his paper.

Everyone was done within the next half hour and went outside for the second part. All the students besides Naruto and Sasuke went to throw the Shuriken.

The highest throw was 7 out of 10 which was from Hinata. Sasuke stepped up and threw the Shuriken with ease, only missing one.

Naruto however grabbed all Shuriken with one hand and the other in his pocket as he raised his hand and threw the Shuriken, earning a perfect ten.

The next test was Taijutsu match, Naruto and Sasuke went against each other with Naruto easily taking out Sasuke with a single hit. The Uzumaki just disappeared in a blur almost like a shadow.

Naruto earned a perfect score, the time, 2 seconds maybe even sooner. Sasuke was not pleased with that and when it was his turn to hit Naruto the boy couldn't get a single speck of dirt on his opponent.

Lastly It was time for the henge etc. test. Naruto was silent the whole day. His Henge was into Madara Uchiha with his Sharingan active, and glaring down at the teachers who were getting scared.

Naruto was able to cast 30 shadow clones but had the teachers under the impression of them just being bushin. Naruto also substituted himself with the eraser Iruka dropped on accident which to normal ninja was very hard to do since the object was so small and needed more chakra.

Needless to say Naruto passed the test with a complete perfect score, beating Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha's score. Naruto chose a black headband and tied it around his neck before leaving to go train.

* * *

Like he wanted Naruto was training alone in peace on the hokage monument where no one could really bother him and he had a decent lookout over the village.

The new genin was currently trying to use an A-ranked fire jutsu with only one hand. Naruto found it interesting how few people could use one handed seals.

However when ever they did the power was half of what it was supposed to be and Naruto was trying to find a way to negate that. If what the chakra nature text book said, then with one handed seals for different elemental jutsu, Naruto could create a whole new element.

The black haired boy started his hand signs and tried blowing out the fire jutsu when he spotted something from the far corner of his eye. He stopped and looked around for what he spotted to see a blur jumping from roof to roof, from the direction of the Hokage tower.

Wondering what was going on, Naruto jumped off the cliff and landed on a roof and followed the person. He followed the person outside of konoha's gates and into a forest not far from the village.

Imagine his surprise to see Kiba who was panting for air. Akamaru was on his head looking around.

"Alright boy, we did it! We were able to get the scroll from the old man. Mizuki sensei is going to make me the rookie of the year for sure now! Yahoo!" Kiba grinned as he opened the scroll and looked through it.

Naruto watched the boy look through jutsu with a careful eye before he stepped out the shadows.

"Kiba what are you doing here? And why do you have the scroll?" Naruto wondered, startling the boy. Kiba glared at Naruto and growled lowly.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?! And it's none of your business." Kiba stated. Naruto shook his head as he glared back at Kiba.

"Kiba, taking that scroll and leaving the village is stealing, and I'm sure Hokage-sama just didn't give you the scroll. Do you plan on betraying Konoha?" Naruto asked coldly.

Kiba looked appalled at the suggestion as he shook his head.

"No! Why would I do that? I love Konoha! Mizuki-sensei told me if I took the scroll and waited for him to come get it he would give me the rank of Rookie of the year." Kiba informed.

Naruto glanced to his left as he blurred in front of Kiba and pushed him out the way of the dozen Shuriken and Kunai. Naruto however wasn't scratched as he glared at the tree.

"So you are resorting to tricking little kids now, Mizuki? Pathetic." Naruto scoffed. Mizuki smirked at Naruto who stared at him.

"Shut it demon brat." Mizuki ordered. Naruto raised a brow before turning to Kiba who started to stand up.

"Mizuki sensei what is going on? Why did you attack us?" Kiba wondered, earning a snort from said man.

"Because I was protecting you from Naruto. Kiba give me the scroll now and I will promote you." Mizuki informed. Kiba was going to jump at the chance when he looked towards Naruto who gave him a slide glare.

"You are not that stupid are you? Can't you obviously tell Mizuki is trying to trick you so he can have the scroll for himself? Use your head Kiba, it's not a space savor." Naruto insulted but in a warning tone.

Kiba looked between the two males and noticed the hidden smirk on Mizuki's face while Naruto was impassive but in a ready stance.

"Kiba hurry and give me the scroll!" Mizuki barked out while Kiba took a step back. Naruto glanced at him before he eyes turned back to Mizuki.

"Kiba, you can still get away. Hurry and go get help." Naruto ordered. Kiba looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and running away.

"No you don't!" Mizuki yelled lunging at Kiba but Naruto blurred in front of him and gave him a spin snap kick to his chest, sending him backwards.

"Damn you demon! Why can't you just die?!" Mizuki yelled at him. Naruto took a deep breath, he had enough of people calling him that. Sure he might have had a different appearance than others but that didn't mean he was a demon.

"Why do you all keep calling me that?! I demand to know!" Naruto barked back, glaring at Mizuki who smirked and stood straight.

"Do you really want to know? Fine then I'll tell you. 12 years ago on October tenth, the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. The Yondaime didn't kill it…"

"He sealed it. Okay I got that part, Biju higher than 5 can not be sealed into objects but what does that have to do with…" Naruto stopped as it finally made since. How could he be so stupid! The answer was right in front of him the entire time! He just didn't care enough to seek it out.

"That's right! The Yondaime sealed the beast into you! You are the nine tailed fox! Now die!" Mizuki screamed, as he chucked his giant shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto who snapped out of his stupor raised his hand a black force field surrounding him.

"Chaos shield." The Shuriken bounced off the shield before fading away. Naruto huffed as he stared at Mizuki's flabbergasted look.

Naruto raised his hand as yellow energy started to form.

"I'm tired of looking at you, be gone. Chaos spear!" Naruto yelled swinging his hand down, letting the 10 lighting rods pierce and kill Mizuki. After the body fell down they rods disappeared while Naruto walked forward and inspected his kill.

This was actually his first kill and he didn't feel any remorse like he heard other people felt. It kinda felt good to kill him, he wondered why. He also wondered, where did he learns those techniques?

He never used them so what where they? It didn't feel like chakra but then again it drained him a bit. The blond was going to turn around when he felt something call him once more.

Naruto turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he caught something shining not to far away. Carefully walking towards it, hidden in some dirt was a small blue diamond. Naruto knew this was no regular diamond, considering he felt energy pulsing from it.

The rock intrigued him as he stood and pokected it for later. Nodding to himself Naruto began to walk away when he suddenly fell through the ground.

He shouted in surprise before he managed to cushion his fall easily. After he was back on the ground he looked back up towards the hole and grimaced.

Shaking his head he decided to explore so he walked forward, his eyes darting around once every once in awhile. That's when he stopped in front of door.

He pushed it open a bit and walked in, his eyes widening at what he found. He was in a room like hall way that was filled with large medium sized tubes, one containing green liquid while the others contained blue. They also had a person within each tube.

There was a total of four tubes in the room. Naruto was surprised to see three of them were boys while one was a girl, a pretty girl at that. And just saying that was saying something for Naruto as he didn't think of any girl in his class was pretty.

However he did find Sakura kinda attractive but that was mostly because of her strange hair color and jade green eyes. Naruto then looked at the other three.

The one next to the girl looked like he was a maybe 8 or 9 years old. He had blonde hair that was spiky in the front like bangs sorta. His skin was almost the same skin tone as him if not a bit lighter. He wore black Speedo's and like everyone else was hooked up.

The boy on the right closest to the door looked about his age if not a year younger. He had spiky blue hair in the same style he did except without the bangs. His skin tone was nice and fair. Just like the other boys he wore Speedo's.

The last boy looked his age or a year older than him. He had long bright red hair that was shoulder length and in dreads. His skin tone was the same shade as his own.

The last thing Naruto noticed about the tubes the three boys were in was that the water was blue instead of green like the girl's.

Speaking of her he turned back and walked up to her tube. She seemed his age with shoulder length pink hair and a bang nearly covering her left eye. Her skin tone was a shade lighter than his.

Naruto wanted to touch the tube but didn't, instead he looked at the information.

_Subject: Amy rose_

_Age of retrieval: 4_

_Date of birth: August 12th 55 K.F (Konoha's founding)_

_Current age: 12_

_Date of retrieval_: _August 12th 59 K.F_

_Occupation: Orphan, _

_Project: Rose_

Naruto stepped back and looked at the tube in concentration, he felt as if he remembered this, remember interacting with this girl. Naruto shook his head with a grimace and turned to the others.

He stepped up to the blonde boy and read his profile.

_Subject: Miles Prower_

_Age of retrieval: 2_

_Date of birth: January 4th 59 K.F_

_Current age: 8_

_Date of Retrieval: January 1st 61 K.F_

_Occupation: Orphan_

_Project: Tails_

Naruto sighed as he read the kids info. He was practically taken since he was a baby, it wasn't right, whoever did this would pay. Naruto then moved on to the blue haired boy.

_Subject: Blue Arashi_

_Age of retrieval: 3_

_Date of birth: September 24th 56 K.F_

_Current age: 11_

_Date of retrieval: September 11th 59 K.F_

_Occupation: Orphan_

_Project: Sonic_

Naruto hummed and was about to move on when he noticed the red cancel sign next to his information board. Looking back, he could see it on Miles's also, but not on Amy's.

Moving on he read the red headed boy's information.

_Subject: Orion Ken_

_Age of retrieval: 5_

_Date of birth: September 28th 54 K.F_

_Current age: 13_

_Date of retrieval: October 4th 59 K.F_

_Occupation: Orphan_

_Project: Echidna _

Naruto stepped away, noticing the cancel sign. Could this mean they were not ready to be released? And who captured them? It sure didn't seem like they volunteered and they were all orphans so no one would have really cared.

Plus they seemed to be in these tubes for a certain amount of years. Shaking his head Naruto looked towards Amy for a glance and started to head out when he noticed something.

Her eyes were open.

* * *

**That's it! Yeah! Pretty good I guess, expect more later. Anyway tell me what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, so I'm not actually going to publish this, unless you guys want me too, but I just thought I needed to put this out there since to me it's a good future story.**

**Anyway, this is my, well I guess, second attempt at Open eyes. Except nearly the whole plot and aspect is completely different. For those who are going to want to know the pairing, this is a harem, a two girl harem and one of them is OOC, and no it's not Hinata you Naru/Hina lovers.**

**The pairing is Naruto x Kushina x Sakura. Sakura is the one who is OOC, so don't go thinking she will be a fan girl of Sasuke's because she won't. Like I said in my last update of Naruto no Jubi, I'm trying to get back into my original pairing that I started with and still like, I even started reading Naru/Saku stories again, and sadly, they aren't that good.**

**But anyway, I'm going off track, Hopefully, I really do hope that this harem does not grow, I really do. But I might add Temari, MIGHT! But like I said, I hope it won't grow.**

**Anyway, I guess I have to come up with a name for this story hunh? Hmm…Got it! Don't know if I'm going to stick with it but this what it is! Get ready for the first chapter of…!**

**Uzumaki's Demon**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A white robed old man walked down the dark halls, passing by cells that contained the Elemental Nations dangerous and most Insane criminals. He ignored the hoots, hollers, threats, screams, and laughs of the inmates that he passed by, concentrated on his destination.

He however stopped when his name was called. Giving a mental sigh, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, now retired, looked towards the cell of the person who asked for him.

The old man looked at the top of the cell to see 4 wavy lines, indicating that this person was from the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. The old Sarutobi's eyes met with a masked man who wore Kiri's MIST mask. Around his mask was very bushy and wild tan hair.

The man himself was sitting cross legged on the ground, leaning against the wall. Just like everyone else, he was adorned in a white prisoner suit, though his was made extra long considering how tall he was.

"Kushimaru, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked with a bland tone. The man simply chuckled before he spoke.

"I just wanted to say hello, and tell him that he owes me." Kushimaru stated before he went silent.

"And pray do tell why he owes you anything?" Hiruzen demanded with a glare, however Kushimaru just chuckled.

"Because I took the fall for him when the dementors started going crazy." Kushimaru told him and Hiruzen sighed.

"Kushimaru, the dementors don't go crazy, they are just doing what they are programmed to do. Keep dangerous and mentally ill people like yourself restrained. But I'll tell him anyway." Hiruzen stated before he continued his walk.

"Their still crazy." Kushimaru muttered to himself before taking a nap.

As Hiruzen continued his trek to his destination, he continued to ignore the inmates. He kept going up the stairs, heading for the tenth floor which was the final floor of the Elum Asylum.

Only the most dangerous and insane were locked up on the tenth floor. Those like Yagura no Sanbi, Ginkaku and Kinkaku of Kumo, and more of the like were ever sealed within the tenth floor.

Even in the past, before he escaped, Madara Uchiha was held within the asylum before he broke out with ease and disappeared before Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, defeated him.

Hiruzen walked past the steeled large iron doors of the prisoners within but paused in his step when he heard a blood curling scream.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

The Sandaime sighed as he glanced at the door to his right with a sad frown. That cell contained the youngest and third son of the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku.

The boy was only that of 10 years old, a year younger than the twin boys of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze.

Like Naruto and Menma, Gaara contained a Biju within his body, the one tail Dog Racoon, Shukaku no Ichibi. The two Namikaze twins contained the Kyuubi Chakra. Naruto carried the Yin and Menma carried the Yang of Kyuubi's chakra, while Kyuubi's soul was sealed in Naruto, considering he was the youngest, only by 2 minutes.

Continuing his walk, Hiruzen came across a large black steeled iron door with ten large locks on it. It was bolted shut, only being able to open when the ten guards surrounding the door poured their chakra into the door to open it.

Most would wonder what was inside the large door that would be so dangerous. Was a demon in there? No one but a few knew what was contained in the room, and it always brought a frown to Hiruzen's face when he thought about who was inside.

This was the cell that contained Madara Uchiha before he escaped. The room was renovated just to make sure whoever was contained inside wouldn't be able to leave with such ease as Madara Uchiha did.

"Halt." The commander shouted as he stopped Hiruzen who just gazed at the large door.

"What business do you have here?" The Commander demanded with a stern tone. Hiruzen simply gave small sigh.

"It is time for visiting hours, is it not? I just wanted to see him. It's his time after all." The old Sarutobi stated with a small smile. The commander nodded before looking towards the Sandaime's companion that was behind him.

"And this one?" The man wondered, trying to see who was under the dark black hood. Hiruzen turned to the person behind him who was adorned in a fully black cloak, revealing nothing of who they were.

"They are here for visiting as well." Hiruzen stated and the Commander gave a nod before calling one of his men over to pat down the Hokage and the mysterious cloaked person.

"Has he been causing any trouble since my last visit?" The retired Hokage wondered and the man shook his head.

"Besides being dragged into fights during his free time outside and killing the inmates in the most gruesome yet easiest way possible, No." The commander told him and Hiruzen gave a small sigh.

"How many?" The old man wondered and the commander ran his hand through his spiky black hair.

"About 24 or so, since your last visit." The commander informed and the old man couldn't help but give another sigh.

"That makes 492 since he was instated here. Open the door." Hiruzen ordered and the commander nodded before telling his men to do so. Hiruzen and his companion waited patiently and silently for the door to open which took about three minutes.

"You have three hours." The commander allowed and Hiruzen nodded as he and the cloaked figure walked into the pitch black room, the door shutting behind them.

Hiruzen and the hooded figure remained silent as they waited for the inmate to acknowledge their presence. It was about five minutes before a pair of crimson orbs were opened, being the only light in the room, and giving off an omnious feeling.

The orbs had three tomoes around the vertical slit pupil. The eyes gazed at the two, half lidded.

"Visiting time already eh? How long has it been, three, four months?" The owner of the voice asked, sounding rather that of a young boy with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"It's been two months in fact." Hiruzen told him. The voice remained quiet before speaking.

"It felt like years, funny, considering I have been contained in this place for about 5 years. Hows the Uchiha?" The boy asked with a small smirk in his tone.

"Like they have always been since you killed them all off, dead." Hiruzen stated with a emotionless tone.

It was true, the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure were all killed off by a young boy of 6 years old. None were left alive, even the clan heirs of the clan, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were killed, their eyes completely white. However, one was left barely alive before she died as well, though it seemed she had the least amount of wounds.

Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi and wife of the clan head Fugaku. She took a fatal wound to the heart, by a clawed hand. Before her death, she was able to tell the Fourth Hokage, Minato, who massacred her clan with regretful teary eyes.

It was the owner of the crimson orbs that were gazing at him at this moment.

"Hmm, I thought I missed one. And Mikoto-chan? How is she?" The voice asked, sadness and regret bleeding into his voice. Hiruzen sighed.

"Like I said the last time I visited, and the time before that. She is dead, resting peacefully with her deceased kin." The Sandaime told him and the person scowled.

"Do not make Mikoto-chan was evil! Unlike the rest of those bastards, Mikoto-chan is in heaven, not hell! And like you, I keep telling you this each time you say that, I guess we both don't learn, hunh old man?" The voice mocked and the Sandaime remained silent.

The crimson orbs glanced over to the hooded person who was still silent, waiting to be acknowledged. The eyes narrowed in response.

Hiruzen could feel a very small pulse of chakra before the ceiling, walls and floor, glowed red with Kanji and lines before the inmate growled in pain as he received a shock.

Sarutobi could hear his companion take a worried step towards the jailed person but stopped once the crimson set of eyes opened once more and looked towards the hooded person, their eyes soft, and filled with regret and a bit of happiness.

It was totally different from the negative emotions the eyes carried moments prior.

"So you came as well, Kaa-chan." The voice said, happiness within the tone. The hooded figure nodded quickly, a smile underneath the hood.

"Of course I did Sochi-kun, I would never leave you alone unless I was dead, and even then." The hooded figure stated. Their voice filled with happiness, conviction, and lots of love.

The eyes looked away, sadness and regret within.

"I always thought you would, Kaa-chan. Considering how evil I am." The voice muttered. Hiruzen could feel the anger exude from the hooded woman next to him.

"You are not evil Sochi-kun! I love you and your brother more than anything! I would never leave you alone or think such things Dattebane!" The woman shouted, causing the eyes to flinch a bit before looking up once more.

Hiruzen gave a small smile before he turned to the wall and pressed his hand against it, channeling chakra as well. Everyone in the room could hear lights being switched on revealing a pure white room.

Sarutobi looked sadly at the person who was jailed within the room.

Black Kanji and lines adorned the floors, walls and ceiling. Special tags also were placed on floors, walls and ceilings. Coming from these tags were chains infused with chakra.

These chains led to a young boy of 11 years who was adorned in a extremely tight and weighted down, white straight jacket. Chakra sealing tags were also stitched to the straight jacket, while the chains were wrapped around him.

The chains that were connected to the ground, pulled him down to make sure he would not get up shall he ever move around with the weights, and vice versa. The chains were glowing blue, seeping out his constant re-supply of chakra.

The boy himself had long spiky mid-back, pale almost tannish blonde hair with dull red tips. His hair used to be a bright golden blonde, but due to being in darkness for 20 hours every single day for a total of 5 years, the color lost it's golden luster.

His skin was a little pale as well, but not as pale as someone would think it should be, considering he was born with a light tan he received from his mother. Three whisker marks adorned each side of his cheeks.

Instead of white pants, he wore black. He also had shackles and ankle weights around his clawed feet.

Fangs jutted from his upper lip, while his whiskers were more pronounced than his brothers, symbolizing his slight merge with Kyuubi.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, although he only referred himself to Uzumaki due to his hate for his Father and brother. He was the container of Kyuubi's soul and Yin chakra, which gave him slightly more power than Menma.

Naruto was sentenced five years to solitary confinement due to his complete massacre to the Uchiha clan and Konoha Shinobi that were in his way or who were part of the Uchiha.

The boy's own father, Minato sentenced him because of this, since Naruto's reasoning was because he felt like it. But this wasn't true, Naruto had his own reasoning's, but only his mother, Kushina ever believed him, even Sarutobi was skeptical.

Naruto's reasons for slaying the Uchiha was because they threatened his mother and Minato himself ordered the Konoha Shinobi from the Uchiha to torture Naruto. But in all actuality, Naruto really didn't remember what happened.

He felt anger, rage at the Uchiha for trying to kill him and threatening his mother. The boy felt so much rage, before he just completely lost his sanity and caused the total massacre of the Uchiha clan, hence why he was sent here for five years.

The civilian council wanted him to be executed, or locked up for life. But this was mainly Shinobi affairs, since the Uchiha clan made up for 25% of Konoha's military force. They were also the clan that purchased the most weapons and Shinobi supplies from the stores, not to mention taking high ranking missions, they basically brought in lots of Konoha's income.

However, the Shinobi council suggested they lock Naruto up for a certain amount of time, let him get his mind right hopefully before releasing him. Minato suggested ten years, which surprised the council considering this was the man's son.

Minato thought was uncaring to whether Naruto lived or died, he already had a son who was competent of taking orders and fulfilling the Namikaze name, plus if Naruto died, he could just have another child with Kushina.

Said woman absolutely refused for Minato to touch her, not wanting to subject another child of hers to Minato's uncaring attitude if they did not live up to Minato's expectations. However, Kushina knew there was nothing that she could do for her son without them both being killed. So she begged Minato to lessen Naruto's sentence, which Minato did for a price.

Kushina gave him what he wanted and still is but making sure that she doesn't get pregnant. Every time after they are done, Kushina feels dirty and used, but knows she cannot divorce or annul the marriage in fear that Minato was going to corrupt Menma, and that she didn't have enough political power anymore to do so, considering she gave all to Minato when she married him after the twins were born.

The marriage of the two was completely one sided, if even that. Minato wasn't as caring and warm as he was during her pregnancy, after the Kyuubi attack, he changed, for the worse. And Kushina, while she stilled cared for Minato, didn't love him, considering he sent her son to an asylum for the insane and dangerous.

Kushina took off her hood revealing her vibrant red almost crimson hair and violet blue eyes that held nothing but love for her son. She treaded over to him and hugged him close, even though he couldn't move.

Naruto took in his mother's scent and felt a wave of serenity and calm wash over him. He always felt this way whenever he was in his mother embrace, he loved her more than anything, and was willing to do anything for her, since she was always ready to do the same if it didn't mean his life would be in danger.

Kushina pulled back from her son and gazed into his Sharingan eyes that suddenly faded into violet blue orbs. She didn't know what it was but she felt a sudden wave of possesivness over her Naruto. See she was even calling him HER Naruto. Kushina never referred him to that unless she was saying her was HER Sochi-kun. But now he was HER Naruto.

As small fire of lust burned in her eyes, and she wanted to claim him as hers. But she calmed herself, having the fire die down a bit. Though she still saw him as her Naruto.

Naruto looked around his mother and Sarutobi before he questioned his mother.

"Kaa-chan, where is she? Where is Sakura?" Naruto wondered, wanting to know where his first friend was. Kushina smiled as she spoke.

"Sakura-chan is back in Konoha studying. She really wanted to come but I told her she would see you soon." Kushina stated, thinking of her surrogate daughter.

Naruto gave a nod as his eyes dulled, remembering his first interaction with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Flashback, 4 years ago**

Naruto opened his crimson orbs to see the door of his prison opening. He only got few visitors which were his mother, Sarutobi, and occasionally his bastard of a father Minato.

He flinched and quickly closed his eyes once the lights were turned on. After he opened his eyes and got used to the light he was gazing at a total of three people. The Sandaime Hokage, his beloved Mother, and a young girl his age?

Kushina quickly came to give Naruto a tight love filled hug, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Naruto took in her scent with a smile before she kissed his forehead.

"Kaa-chan, what are you doing back here?" Naruto wondered. Kushina gave a teary smile, still very upset that her son was locked in a cage like some kind of animal.

"It's visiting time, Dattebane. I'm always going to come visit you Sochi-kun, don't ever think otherwise." Kushina told him and Naruto gave a nod.

"Oh! I nearly forgot, there is someone I want you to meet. Sakura dear, come here please." Kushina called softly to the girl who was hiding behind the Sandaime's robes.

Naruto looked at the hiding girl with a look of wonder and curiosity. Kushina waited patiently before the girl known as Sakura timidly walked over to her 'mother', hiding behind her.

"There is no need to be afraid dear, this is Naruto-kun, the boy I was telling you about." Kushina stated. Sakura looked at Naruto with her jade green vertically slit eyes, wonder in her eyes.

Naruto gazed back, taken back by her vibrant soft looking pink hair. He also enjoyed looking into her bright green eyes, as much as he loved staring into his mother's eyes.

Just like staring into his mother's eyes, something just sparked in Naruto that made him want to hug the girl and never let her go, claiming her as his, even though he didn't know what that meant.

Sakura felt the same. She felt almost as if Naruto was the most important thing to her, and that being without him would make her life hell.

It was unknown to the two, that they have already started the ritual to claiming each other.

"Kaa-chan, who is this girl?" Naruto wondered with a soft tone. Kushina smiled in response.

"Naruto-kun, this is Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. I adopted her when her mother died not that long ago, like you she will be my student when I'm not here visiting you." Kushina told him and Naruto looked at his mother before glancing at Sakura.

"Her chakra, it's strange. It's almost…like mine. Why is that?" Naruto asked and Kushina was taken back a bit by this, but chalked it up to his Sharingan abilities.

"Well Naru-kun, Sakura-chan isn't exactly human. Her father was a powerful Yokai." Kushina stated, treading carefully. Sakura looked at her adoptive mother with a look of wonder.

She never really knew much about her father, her real mother, Sakuya didn't tell her much about him. So learning anything she could about her father would be really nice.

Naruto raised a brow. A demon? Her father was a demon? Seems like they are one in the same. His father is a demon as well, well, not literally, but he saw him as one. Stupid bastard.

"A demon? What kind of demon?" Naruto wondered causing Kushina to look at Sarutobi who was silent the whole time. The old man gave a nod, giving her the go ahead.

"Well Naru-kun, Sakura-chan's father was a (**Seriously not trying to be cliché here, but damn**) Shinso vampire." Kushina told him and Naruto gave her a deadpanned look, seriously not believing it.

"Really Kaa-chan, a Shinso vampire? Is that the best you can come up with?" Naruto asked with a bored sigh. Kushina's right eye gave a twitch as Naruto quietly ranted on how cliché that was.

Sakura just watched as a vein throbbed on Kushina's head and tightened fist that she raised. She was skceptical at first too, but the girl started to believe it if the reaction Kushina was giving right now was any proof.

"I'm not lying Dattebane!" Kushina yelled, thumping her son on the head, causing a welt to appear.

"OW! What the hell was that for Kaa-chan?! There was no need to hit me Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back, earning another thump on the head.

"Language Dattebane!" Kushina told him and Naruto gave her a comical glare.

"Stop that Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and Kushina was considering thumping him again but thought better of it. In fact she gave a small smile, happy to know that Naruto's relaxed and happy attitude did not diminish due to his sentence here.

It was nice to know that even though he was to be locked up for the next 4 years, there would hopefully still be a sense of Normality between them. She also hoped Naruto and Sakura would get along, but something told her that wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto grumbled about not being able to rub the welts on his head to make them feel better, however his attention drifted over to Sakura who was still silent. He studied her chakra with his Sharingan and could now see the small tint of demonic chakra that was still steadily growing.

"Well then if what you say is true Kaa-chan, I have no problem with it." Naruto stated with a nod before turning to Sakura with a grin.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki family, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted and Sakura felt a wave of relief flood her system. She relaxed and gave a shy smile at Naruto, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied and Naruto grinned wider before turning to a smiling Kushina.

"Oi Oi, Kaa-chan! If Sakura-chan was adopted by you does that mean she is technically my sister?" Naruto asked with an excited grin. If he wasn't so chained up and weighed down he would be hopping up and down in excitement.

Kushina blinked before giving a nod.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She told him and Naruto cheered.

"Yatta! I have a Imouto now!" Naruto grinned and Kushina felt a small twinge of hurt before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, what about Menma-kun? He is your Aniki after all, right?" She asked. Naruto stopped his cheering and gave a small glare, his Sharingan spinning.

"Bah, who cares about that baka. I see him as no such thing. Baka didn't even have the balls to come visit, stupid Menma." Naruto spat out and looked away.

Kushina frowned at what Naruto said and studied him. She could see the sadness and hurt he had in his eyes at the mention of his older twin brother. The Uzumaki woman gave a small sigh.

'_Kaa-san? Where are you headed?_'

'_I'm going to visit Naruto-kun. Would you like to come Menma-kun? I'm sure Naru-kun would be very happy to see you.'_

'_Why should I visit that baka? He's nothing but a criminal and a monster. I hope he rots there, Tou-sama says it's wrong to visit criminals._'

'_I see. I'll see you later then, Menma, Ne, Let's go, Sakura-chan._'

'_Hai Kaa-sama!_'

Kushina was beyond hurt and angry at what Menma said about his brother. She could also tell that Minato was corrupting her the oldest twin, and wanted to make sure to put a stop to it, but she already felt as if she was too late.

While she hated to give up on any of her children, She would make sure that Naruto, would at least have someone to turn to, if it wasn't going to be Menma, then it would be Sakura.

She was snapped out of her musings when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, Kushina saw Hiruzen smiling down at her gently and nudged his head. Looking to where he was directing she was surprised to see the usual shy Sakura chatting away happily with a grinning Naruto, talking about Ramen and such.

'Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, I promise to make you two strong.'

**Flashback end**

* * *

"I see. Well then Kaa-chan, how have you been lately?" Naruto asked. Kushina gave a small sad smile before telling him what has been transpiring the last few months since her last visit.

Nothing really changed, Konoha was still up and running, prospering under Minato's reign. Menma was still receiving special training from Minato almost every day and only some from her once in awhile.

However Kushina's main focus was on Sakura, making her as strong as she could be at her age and still be able to act like a kid. The young girl was a very smart girl, capable of doing things most girls her age and older wouldn't be able to do or comprehend.

Naruto was happy to hear about his friends growing strength. He only wished the same for him. His growth in strength has been rather stunted lately since his last chance of 'freedom'. Some fools tried picking on him during his free time and were easily slain with no remorse.

Because of that incident he was unable to go out to the yard and just do his Taijutsu training, since his chakra was sealed up. The pale blonde sighed before his attention was brought to a smiling Kushina.

"Ano, Kaa-chan, why are you smiling? Is there something funny?" Naruto wondered and Kushina simply kept her smile up.

"Nope, nothing funny at all Naruto-kun. I'm just surprised you don't know what today is." Kushina told him. Naruto blinked before he started guessing.

"Is it my birthday?" Naruto asked, receiving a no.

"Sakura-chan's birthday?" Naruto questioned, receiving another no. Naruto sighed, he wasn't really good with dates considering he has been locked away from the outside world for so long. Hell, for all he knew he could be 28 right now. It felt like forever since he was sentenced.

"Um…I give up, I have no clue. Are you going to tell me?" Naruto wondered and Kushina rolled her eyes with a small grumble.

"Come on Baka-kun think! It's not your birthday, not Sakura-chan's birthday…"

"Oh oh! Is it your birthday Kaa-chan? What are you now, 48?"

"NO BAKA!" Kushina yelled, thumping on the head with a vein popping out of her head. Naruto grunted as a welt grew from his head. Kushina took a calming deep breath.

"Today, Naruto-kun, is the day you are to be released." Kushina stated and Naruto stared at her with blank eyes, which unnerved both her and Sarutobi.

"Eh?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Kushina gave a loving smile at him.

"Your going to be freed today Naruto-kun. In just a few short hours, you will be able to come home, with me." She stated. Naruto blinked before laughing out crazily, his eyes possessing an insane glint in them.

Kushina and Sarutobi watched him laugh with confused and surprised expressions, wondering what was so funny.

"Free? Home? That's rich Kaa-chan, really rich. Me, free, hahaha, I still have like what? Another three years or so?" Naruto chuckled before he shook his head still laughing.

"No Naruto-kun, I'm telling the truth. Five years have passed, you are really free." Kushina stated. Naruto stopped laughing and glared at her, his Sharingan activating.

"Free? There is no way I can be free! Look at me Kaa-chan! I'm living on enough chakra to activate my eyes! He has me caged like a wild animal. While I do admit it was my fault that the Uchiha are dead, he is the one who wanted to increase my sentence! I have been in here for nearly as long as my life! I can never be free, not until I kill him." Naruto stated.

"And what would that bring Naruto? Killing Minato would only ensue Chaos for Konoha." Sarutobi told him and Naruto glared.

"Then I'll become Hokage! I'll make sure that Konoha is returned to the way old man Senju made it out to be! Namikaze is part of the whole reason Konoha is corrupted! He has become to arrogant for his own good. He is willing to damn one of his own children for another, what kind of father is that?" Naruto asked with a growl.

"I will Kill Minato Namikaze and become Hokage. Me becoming Hokage will allow me to return Konoha to it's true glory, to reignite the flames to the will of fire. And I will kill anyone, who stands in my way!" Naruto glared, the three tomoes in his eyes shifting into three intersecting ellipses with a symmetrical three bladed pinwheel in the center.

Right after his eyes transformed the seals glowed causing him to grunt in pain as a shock hit his body, zapping him and sapping his chakra. The strange Sharingan reverted back to normal, before his Sharingan faded from existence.

Kushina watched as Naruto panted and decided to ask him a question, that she asked a day prior before the Uchiha massacre.

"Naruto-kun, what is your dream?" Kushina asked him and Naruto froze before looking at her, his eyes dulling in remembrance once again.

* * *

**Flashback, five years ago**

Naruto was skipping rocks in the Koi pond in his backyard. A frown was set on his face as he thought of the events that just transpired recently. His mother went to the store to stock up on grocrecies and didn't take him along.

Because of this he was stuck with his older brother and father, with the former calling him names and pushing on him while the latter wouldn't care and hit him for no reason, which like always when his mother wasn't around, would happen.

The boy was slowly starting to hate his father, even though he never really hated anybody in his young life. Naruto saw how fathers were supposed to act with their children, yet Minato would do the complete opposite, only acting fatherly towards Menma.

He even thought his brother was acting brotherly, seeing as how siblings were supposed to annoy each other, but Menma took it a little to far sometimes and it hurt Naruto's feelings.

He tried telling his Kaa-chan what happened, she listened and told him that if it happened again she would take care of it. Well, his brother nor his father liked him snitching on them and promised to bring pain to him again if he did it again.

Naruto didn't like pain, so kept his mouth shut. But he would stick around his mother a lot more and pretend to be brave around his father and brother so his mother wouldn't worry and he would get another beating.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" Kushina asked as she walked up to him. Naruto stopped skipping the rocks and looked towards his mother before he tackled her in a hug and silently wept into her blouse.

Kushina didn't know what was wrong with her beloved Sochi-kun, but just held onto him, letting him cry out his problems. She rubbed his back with a small frown on her face, worrying what was wrong with him.

After a few minutes the boy sniffed and wiped his puffy red eyes while Kushina was kneeling down to his height with a small smile, yet her eyes held worry.

"Sochi-kun, please tell Kaa-chan what has you so upset. She doesn't like seeing you cry." Kushina told him softly. Naruto continued to rub his eyes while nodding his head.

"It's just that…" Naruto was about to spill when he remembered his fathers glare and it made him freeze. It felt like Minato's gaze was on him right now. Glancing towards the arcadia door, he caught his fathers glare before looking away.

Kushina who was watching her son the whole time noticed him freeze up and turned around to see Minato walking off. She narrowed her eyes and glanced between Naruto and the spot where her husband was.

"Naruto-kun, is your father hitting you?" Kushina asked with a stern yet soft tone, but her eyes were dead serious. Naruto blinked before looking away from his mother.

"Naruto." She called once again, a little louder. Naruto jumped a bit before he gave a small nod, which made Kushina's eyes wide, before a fire of rage was lit within them.

"How many times has he been hitting you a day?" Kushina demanded. Naruto wanted to speak but fear gripped his voice. He saw the look in his Kaa-chan's eyes and knew that if he told she would go give his father a piece of her mind, and that would be bad for him.

So that meant he had to come up and craft a lie as a reply.

He didn't realize nor think that his mother would protect him no matter what.

"This is the first time Kaa-chan, and it was only a slap in the face. I was playing with Menma and I hurt him on purpose, which caused Tou-sama to yell at me. Then later, Menma was telling Tou-sama about his dreams and I shouted that they were stupid and that my dream was better. That's when Tou-sama hit me, but it wasn't very hard just like a medium tap." Naruto reassured.

Kushina stood there staring into his eyes. To her it was a high chance that he was lying, but then again he couldn't be lying. While she would get on Minato's ass about hitting her son, she would leave it alone for now. But there would be hell to pay if either Naruto or Menma were harmed by Minato and it was a training spar, and even then!

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'll believe you for now. But if Tou-san hits you again I want you to tell me okay?" Kushina told him and Naruto gave a nod. Kushina smiled and gave him a hug which he immediately returned.

"So Naru-kun, what is your dream, if it's way better than Menma-kun's." Kushina giggled. Naruto blinked before he grinned widely.

"I'm going to become Hokage of course! So that way, when I become Hokage, the villagers would have to respect me, and see me as Naruto Namikaze! And not the Hokage's son!" Naruto boasted and Kushina couldn't help but grin with him.

"That's a good goal, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled and Naruto nodded with a grin as Kushina giggled and kissed his forehead.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"My dream…" Naruto whispered to himself before he smirked.

"My goal Kaa-chan, is to become wipe out Konoha and start anew and become Hokage. To re-install the will of fire, and make sure it never burns out, and that way corrupted bastards like Danzo and Namikaze don't blow out the fire." Naruto answered with conviction and determination.

Kushina smiled before kissing his forehead, earning a blush from her beloved son.

"I believe in you, Naruto-kun. And will be by your side every step of the way. I'm sure Sakura-chan will agree with me." Kushina told him and Naruto simply smiled, picturing himself in Hokage robes, with his mother and Sakura by his side.

Kushina nodded to Hiruzen who knocked on the door, allowing three Anbu to walk in, along with the commander.

The commander looked at Naruto with a stern glare, said boy simply staring back at him with a bored expression.

"Naruto Namikaze, your sentence is over. You are free to go." The commander stated, nodding to his subordinates who started to release the seals.

Once the chains retracted, the seals glowed a sky blue signifying they were turned off, and the weight was dropped, a very large amount of chakra busted out from Naruto's body. A crimson red color.

The image of Kyuubi's head formed behind him, his blue eyes turning a blood red with a vertical black slit.

After a few moments the chakra retracted, leaving a calm Naruto, who was without a shirt, showing the small muscles he built up in his free time. He only had a pair of black Anbu like pants on.

Naruto gave a soft smile and took a step only to falter and stumble into his mother's arms.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I got ya." She smiled. Naruto returned the smile with his own before he stood up straight with his mother supporting him. The two walked over to the waiting Sarutobi who nodded.

"Let's get you to Konoha then Naruto. It will take a day's trip at least. We should get going." Hiruzen suggested. Naruto nodded and followed them outside towards the hall with an impassive look on his face.

He could hear Gaara's screams of rage and insanity, while he could feel the calm tamed mind of Yagura. Naruto discreetly sent a burst of his chakra out towards them, which caused Gaara to fault in his screaming and Yagura to open an eye from his meditation.

'So, your finally free, Naruto. I guess, I'll see you soon, my young friend.' Yagura thought to himself before he returned to his meditation. Gaara on the other hand just grinned manically.

'Uzumaki is out hunh? Which means mother will have blood very soon.' Gaara licked his lips in anticipation and laughed, causing a shiver to run down some of the guards spines and Naruto to simply shake his head.

He needed to focus on his plans for Konoha. And what to do, about Minato.

A smirk made its way on his lips, his Sharingan fading into existence.

'It's only a matter of time.'

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Like I said earlier I just wanted to get this idea out there so I can move on. Anyway, review!**

* * *

**OvO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo here I am with another first chapter release. Just recently thought this up while watching Naruto AMV's on youtube. Anyway, This will be a very strong bordering on God-like Naruto from the start. This will be a harem but I have no clue how big I want it to be, but here are the girls I know will be in it for sure.**

**Female Juubi**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mikoto**

**Yeah that's all I have for now. Also The Naruto we all know love and hate, depends on who you are, is not Naruto per say, I mean he is Naruto, but he is canon Naruto, but his name won't be Naruto, if that makes any sense. So his name will be Menma! Ha, yup!**

**So the story is called Unsealed Maelstrom**

**Chapter one**

Menma Uzumaki gave labored breaths as he glared at the two Uchiha in front of him, Obito and Madara. Both stood on top of the incomplete form of the Juubi with impassive faces.

Behind Menma was the large remaining army of the Shinobi alliance. Many were wounded or tired as he was. Flanking his left was his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, while on his right was his other sensei, Killer Bee.

Behind Menma was Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, both examining Neji Hyuuga's dead body.

'Kurama, are you ready yet?' Menma asked only receiving shake of the head from his Biju.

'Far from it kit, I need a couple of more minutes.' Kurama grumbled and Menma raised a brow.

'How many? Two, three?' Menma asked. Kurama chuckled nervously.

'How about 10 or so?' Kurama stated, causing Menma to blink before he started inwardly yelling.

'TEN MORE MINUTES?! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME TO SPARE!' Menma screamed, causing Kurama to gain a tick mark.

'You don't think I know that?! It's taking longer than usual because you have excessively used my chakra over and over again non-stop, hence why I need ten more minutes. Now shut up so I can concentrate.' Kurama growled.

Menma grunted as he cut off the connection to the Kyuubi before glaring at Obito who started speaking.

"Let me ask you something Menma. What is there left for you in this reality? You have neither father nor mother, even your master Jiraiya for that matter, and your comrades will continue, one by one, to drop like flies. When it's all said and done, no one will remain to acknowledge your existence in this world. The light at the end of this tunnel is what you've been dreading your entire life! Loneliness!" Obito shouted.

Menma continued to glare before closing his eyes as Obito raised his hand.

"Again, I ask what remains for you in this reality? Don't prolong your suffering, join us." Obito offered, surprising everyone besides Madara who glanced at him.

Menma opened his eyes with a fierce glare, a snarl on his face.

"There is no way I'm joining you! We will beat you! If each of my comrades continue to fall, then I will continue to cherish them in my heart, so that we still will be able to fight together!" Menma shouted.

Obito merely glared at Menma, muttering a foolish. Madara simply chuckled.

"I applaud you, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Menma Uzumaki, for your determination. But it's time to end this squabble. Obito, time to continue on with the plan." Madara ordered. Obito simply gave a nod before he slammed his hands down on the Juubi's head.

Madara took a deep breath, feeling Juubi's chakra flowing into his body. A total of 9 tomoes appeared on his Rinnegan as he went through a flurry of hand signs.

"We have to stop him!" Kakashi stated. Bee nodded and transformed into his Biju form before charging up a Bijudama. Menma felt useless, as he couldn't even form a simple Rasengan at the moment.

Obito shook his head, it was already to late. Madara clapped his hands together before he shouted,

"Summoning Jutsu: Black Abyss!"

A few seconds after yelling out the Jutsu, the ground started to shake violently. The earth started to split, creating very large cracks and fissures.

"Move back! Move back!" Kakashi yelled out and Menma followed his lead, he didn't want to lose anymore people than he had too. Everyone started to do as the two said, wondering what was going on.

Madara and Obito were also cautious, as this was the first time pulling something like this off. This Jutsu was supposed to summon the gate of the chaos realm, where the rest of Juubi's power was sealed, or so they thought.

After 2 minutes of the whole planet shaking a very large door was between the two Uchiha and the Shinobi alliance. The door almost resembled the gates of Rashomon.

The door was pitch black with demon statues at the corners, a Dragon statue's head was jutting out of the door. It was strange to them all, even Madara and Obito.

They noticed that the Juubi seemed a bit more calm and anxious, other than the chaotic feelings it had earlier. But how was that possible if the Juubi was just a force of nature with no emotion? This was way to strange, did they make a mistake?

The Shinobi alliance stared at the door, wondering if it was going to open or anything. After three minutes of pure silence, Menma pointed at the door.

"Bee! Shoot!" Menma ordered the Jinchuriki. Bee gave a whee before he shot his Bijudama at the gate. It was engulfed in an explosion, which made everyone think it blew up. But after a few seconds, the smoke dissipated, revealing an unharmed gate.

"Madara, how do we open this door?" Obito wondered. Madara gave a shrug before he channeled Juubi's chakra into the gate. Seconds passed before they heard a creak. After the creak the doors shot wide open, black chakra shooting out into the battlefield, causing ill feelings to become present, dread and fear most of them.

Even Madara felt a twinge of fear, but stilled his resolve. Almost instantly, he feelings of ill intent stopped. Moments after, a large pressure fell on top of everyone, making them fall to their knees, in a bowing position.

Once again it was just pure silence before they heard steps being taken. At first they were faint, but they started to get louder before something finally exited the gate.

Everyone tried getting a good look at the figure, but could only see that they wore a pure black hooded poncho with white flames dancing around the article of clothing. The poncho covered up most of their entire body, only leaving their shins and the rest down from there. They also stood at an impressive 6'2.

The figure stood still for a few moments before their feet lifted off the ground, now floating in the air. Everyone was surprised this, since only the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage could fly.

The figure rose high into the sky, higher than Madara and Obito who were watching them closely. The Juubi kept it's eye on the figure as well, watching it's every move.

The figure raised their arms and pulled back their hood, revealing the silver horned Oni mask.

The masked figure still continued to look around before it looked between the Uchiha and the Shinobi alliance. A chuckle emitted from the masked figure, sounding a bit masculine, before full blown laughter broke free.

The laughter seemed genuine with a tint of malice and dark humor in it.

"Boy oh boy. Five hundred years. Five hundred fucking years I have been sealed into that dark place. Five hundred years, and war is still going on? Man, that's funny." The man chuckled.

Everyone remained silent, wondering what the hell was going on.

"This is just too amusing. Onii-chan sealed me into that shit hole for over a century, to stop wars from happening, and yet, there is a war going on right now. Hahaha!" The man continued laughing, as he kicked his legs while in mid air.

Madara and Menma weren't pleased that they were being laughed at.

"Who the hell are you?!" Menma demanded first. The person stopped laughing and blinked under their mask.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you! The one with the funny looking mask! Who are you?!" Menma yelled. The masked individual simply chuckled as he stared at Menma.

"Oh ho ho! So he still lives, at least a little bit. That's really surprising. But I guess it's not that surprising. You brat, bring out my brother, I want to talk to him." The man ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have your brother." Menma stated.

'Kurama do you know who he is talking about?' Menma wondered. Kurama shook his head.

'No clue. But his power seems familiar, I just don't know who he is. I only need a minute or so left.' Kurama informed. Menma grinned in response.

"Oi! Bring him out already! I need to talk to him!" The man ordered, but Menma remained silent before he was engulfed in golden chakra, now in his Biju mode.

The man blinked under his mask as he stared at the golden Menma.

"So this is what I felt. Man do I feel like an idiot. Five hundred years sealed inside that thing and my skills have dulled, damn." The man muttered before he turned towards Madara and Obito, the former speaking up.

"Who are you? I demand to know who sealed you into the Black Abyss." Madara ordered. The man remained silent for a few moments.

"The Rikudo sennin of course. Don't you bitches know who I am?! I mean, look at my mask! I'm practically a legend!" The man shouted.

"I don't care who you are! Your going down!" Menma yelled as he appeared next to the man.

"What the hell?" The muttered in surprise before Menma went right through him, crashing to the ground.

"Ha! Didn't see that one coming did ya?" The man grinned underneath his mask.

"The Rikudo sennin? Just who are you?" Madara wondered. The man blinked once again in surprise.

"You fuckers seriously don't know who I am?" The man asked. They all shook their heads. The man growled before he looked up to the sky.

"Fuck you Onii-chan! I swear, when I find you I'm giving you another ass kicking! Fucking sore loser." He grumbled before sighing.

"Alright, I'll tell you who I am. I am the son of the goddess Yami, official cousin yet adoptive brother of the son of the goddess, Kami. I am the Demon of 6 paths, creator of the way of Celestial and Chaos energy. I am…"

"The Shinigami?"

"Alucard?"

"Issen Shuzen?"

"NO YOU DUMB FUCKS! I am Naruto!" The man yelled out as he yanked off his demon mask to reveal his facial features.

The man under the mask turned out to be a male that was about 17, 18 years old. He had spiky untamed shoulder length blond hair with black streaks and tips that fell over his forehead. His skin was a light tan as well. He had a chiseled jaw and cheek bone structure, no sign of baby fat. His eyes were a pupil-less crimson red. Fangs jutted out from his upper lip as well.

Most of the Kunoichi of the alliance blushed as they gazed his rugged yet charming looks.

"Still have never heard of you." Menma grumbled loud enough for Naruto to hear who growled.

"Who cares, your no one important anyway. Now I just need to find the reason to why I was set free." Naruto mused to himself as he sat indian position. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the planets signature.

'So five hundred years have passed. Man, what bummer. Stupid Onii-chan and his stupid ideals of peace and shit. Ugh, makes me sick. He sealed me into that piece of shit for…'

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he felt something pulling him in. But he wasn't the only one. Everyone felt as if they were being pulled in. But they didn't know where they didn't know where.

They all looked towards the gate to see it was sucking everything in like a vacuum.

'There is no way in the nine circles of hell I'm going back in there!' Naruto thought as he tried getting away, but he couldn't. He was being pulled in, just like everyone else. No, just like everything else.

The Black abyss pulled everything inside, which meant the whole planet was being sucked up like a vacuum till there was nothing left. As Naruto fought his way away from the gate he felt something tug onto him in a spiritual sense.

Blinking, he stopped moving and looked towards Madara and Obito's direction. He ignored the two Uchiha in favor of the incomplete form of Juubi.

"JUUBI!" Naruto yelled out in joy as he vanished from sight to appear on the beasts head with a wide grin.

"How ya been old pal?" Naruto asked. The Juubi didn't say any words but Naruto nodded his head as if he was listening. Madara and Obito just watched.

"Uh hunh, yeah, you too hunh? Really? That's cool. Uh hunh, sure sure. I see." Naruto nodded, agreeing with the Biju. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Well if you think it will work, this better not hurt or it's your ass!" Naruto stated before he took a deep breath, ignoring all the screams of fear and terror.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a pale silver with three tomoes, similar to the Sharingan. The tomoes started to spin rapidly before a black worm hole appeared right before the gate.

Now instead of being sucked into the abyss, everyone was being sucked into the abyss.

'Kurama what the hell is going on?' Menma demanded, but got no answer. 'Kurama? Are you there?!' Menma called again, but once again, no answer.

Searching within himself, he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's energy anywhere. This caused him to panic before he saw Hinata, Sakura and others being sucked into the black worm hole.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA!" Menma screamed as he reached out to them but it was too late. The teen watched as everyone he cared about and cherished was sucked into the portal.

"Damn it Madara, what the hell is going on?!" Obito demanded. Madara didn't know and turned to a silent and still Naruto, who was still staring at the black hole.

The two growled and charged at Naruto before they were sucked into his eyes. The blonde twitched as he dissected information and techniques from them. He was doing so from everyone that was being sucked into his portal.

Menma glared at Naruto who was sitting on Juubi's head, and decided to put an end to this. He growled and rushed at the two, a Rasenshuriken in hand. Naruto noticed the teen at the last moment which made him curse.

He quickly cancelled the portal next to the gate before creating on in front of him. But he was too late and the Rasenshuriken struck against Naruto. Chakra was released from the Jutsu, engulfing the Juubi and Naruto, along with Menma.

'God damn it!' Naruto thought before he grunted and was sucked into his own portal with Juubi following suit, along with everything else, the portal and gate merging together, becoming one big black hole that sucked everything up until nothing was left.

**White space**

Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed his head in pain. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw scenes of history, personal feelings, stories of life, that weren't his.

'What the hell is this?' Naruto demanded he was going through a whirlwind of emotions that weren't his own. It was as if he was living through everyones lives at once, and it fucking pissed him off!

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed, causing everything to stop. The blonde took a small breath of relief before his eye brows rose once he felt a familiar signature of energy behind him. Turning around he came face to face with a woman.

This woman had long black hair that was like the others tied in a ponytail. She had a long bang that stopped at her mid cheek cover her left eye. Her eyes were a pupil-less crimson which held mirth and amusement in it.

Her skin was a caramel tan while her lips were supple which made Naruto want to kiss them or any dude for that matter, maybe even girls. A small perverted giggle was heard from Naruto as his thoughts were straying away, but he focused again.

The woman had the body of a goddess and that was saying something, considering some of the women he watched had really nice body shapes, but this woman beat them all. She wore a black tank top that seemed too tight and showed off her mid rift. The woman wore silver Hakama pants that she wore down just below her hips showing her stomach.

"Kaa-san? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with blinking eyes. Yami smiled at her son before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad to see you are alright." Yami smiled as she pulled away and looked him up and down, while he just sheepishly chuckled.

"Well being stuck in a fucking dark abyss can do that to you. Imagine not having anyone to fight and trying to be beaten for five hundred years, you tend to get bored easily and meditating can only do so much. I swear, next time I see that prick I'm going to kill him." Naruto growled as he Doujutsu activated.

Yami smiled at him ash she gave a nod, before her smile turned sad.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Naruto-kun. I tried stopping Kami but she wouldn't listen. She said that you were a danger to the planet and that you needed to be sealed away forever, so she made Sosuke seal you and split Jubi up as well." Yami stated.

Naruto grunted, already figured out that was most likely the case. But he still wasn't happy about it, far from it in fact. He spent the next five hundred years of his life stuck in total darkness, it's amazing his skin tone is not fucking pale white!

His stupid aunt didn't even let him die where he could at least rest, no she had to get her son to seal him away for eternity while said son was able to continue on with his life. And if the little information he received from that dude Madara was right, then stupid Sosuke even had two sons!

That's what pissed him off the most. Two sons, a loving wife, and dying in his sleep, while he was sealed in a fucking abyss. He shook his head before sighing.

"So what now? My plan was to kill all those people and see what was going on in the rest of the world, but that stupid abyss started eating everything up that it wasn't even funny. And now, I'm here." Naruto grumbled.

Yami giggled at her son before she spoke.

"We both know that you can't beat Kami, since she is you know, Kami. But there is a way for you to get back at her." Yami smirked. Naruto raised a brow in wonder.

"Your going to help me against your sister?" Naruto asked. Yami gave a nod.

"Hai, she messed up big time when she made the choice to seal my beloved Sochi-kun away. And we don't have to worry about her catching on to us, as it is only me and you, and I control this dimension anyway, considering I basically am the goddess of death and all." Yami smirked.

"Yeah, now about this plan." Naruto reminded. Yami rolled her eyes with a sigh before speaking.

"Well why don't we just give you a restart, at life of course." Yami told him and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell do you mean by restart? As in being born again?" The blonde asked, only to get a shake of the head.

"In a way. I can send you back in time but only once, and only so far. The time I plan on sending you back will have a suitable host for you, as you will be able to get in without any problems." Yami stated. Naruto pursed his lips in response.

"You're making me sound like some kind of parasite." Naruto told her and she laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Yami stated and Naruto just gave a nod.

"So who or what is this host of mine?" The blonde wondered and she gave a small smile.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze." Yami stated and Naruto raised a brow as he flashes of a blonde teenage boy flashed in his head. He and the boy looked so alike it was uncanny. The only difference was that the boy had Whisker marks and he didn't, along with the eyes.

"You mean the brat that held the nine tails? I guess, better than having no body, or a chicks body. That would be weird." Naruto shuddered at the thought. Yami gave a nod.

"Well alright, sounds like a plan. Oh, what about Juubi?" Naruto asked with wonder. Yami gave a small smile.

"Well she is inside you right now, sleeping. But once you enter Menma's body you both will be put to sleep till your chakra is needed. In that time, changes to Menma's body will be made, shaping itself into your image. That means Kyuubi will then become Juubi, with the latters mind taking dominance over the fox's." Yami explained and Naruto just gave a nod.

"And my sword?" Naruto asked. Yami nodded once again. Juubi and Naruto's sword were the most important things to him, since Juubi was his very first creation and friend, and his sword was a gift from his father, a blonde mortal that Yami fell in love with during her limited times in the mortal plane.

"Also apart of you. Though it's spirit will need a host as well, so you will need to find a suitable weapon." Yami stated. Naruto nodded, his questions answered.

"Alright, I'm ready and set. Wait! What about my name? Will I have to walk around answering to Menma?" Naruto asked. Yami was silent before shaking her head.

"I'm sure I can switch some things around." She stated and Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, I would hate to ignore people because that's not my name. What kind of name is Menma anyway? Whoever the brats parents were must have really loved Ramen." Naruto muttered before giving his mother one last hug.

She opened a portal before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto nodded to his mother before jumping through the black swirling portal.

"See you soon, Sochi-kun." Yami whispered to herself before she disappeared as well.

**Konohagakure, Hokage monument**

Minato Namikaze stood on his stone head, glaring down at the Kyuubi no yoko. The biju was causing havoc in his village and it needed to be stopped. But there was no way to kill a biju, and he couldn't seal it inside some object as it would break and be released again.

This meant he would need to seal it in a human, but there were none that could be the host of the Kyuubi and not let it free from pure madness, or die. Plus he would need a fresh new set of coils that were still growing. Only one person came to mind.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Minato whispered to himself, too busy lost in thought to notice the Bijudama that was coming towards him. But he became focused when something clashed with the Bijudama and sent it away from the village, a large explosion taking place.

Minato and the Kyuubi looked to the right, to see a cloaked man wearing a Oni mask sitting calmly on the Nidaime Hokage's head.

"Get this wannabe piece of shit out of here." The masked man stated, causing Minato to blink before nodding. This would drain his chakra but it needed to be done. But as Minato was about to jump he saw the masked man disappear in a black swirl that reminded him of Madara's Jutsu that let him escape.

Shaking his head, he jumped at Kyuubi and disappeared in a yellow flash, taking Kyuubi with him.

**Namikaze compound**

Kushina Uzumaki laid down in her bed with her new born son Naruto in her arms. She held him close, tears streaming down her eyes. Kushina was so happy to finally meet her son, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach she wouldn't be able to stay with him long and that made her sad.

Her attention was soon given to her husband who appeared in the room with sweat rolling down his brow.

"Minato-kun? What happened? What's going on?" Kushina asked. Minato sighed and explained the situation to her, which made her hold on to Naruto a bit tighter, but not enough to hurt him.

"No Minato! I won't let my Naru-chan have that life! It's not fair!" Kushina cried and Minato shook his head, tears about to stream down his eyes as well.

"I have no other choice Kushina. How can I ask another parent to do the same thing I don't want too? Naruto will be considered a Hero, I know he will. Please Kushina." Minato begged before the compound was shook a bit and Kushina heard Kyuubi's roar.

"You brought him here?! What the hell is wrong with you Dattebane?!" Kushina demanded, earning a sheepish chuckle from her husband.

"It was the only place I could think of at the moment." Minato stated before he grabbed on to his wife and child and disappeared as kyuubi's tail swung down on their position.

The three appeared right behind Kyuubi and Kushina sent her chakra chains to wrap around the mighty biju who was growling in annoyance. In response, baby Naruto woke up causing Kushina to sigh.

"I guess we woke him up, sorry Naruto-chan." Kushina stated before she explained her plan to Minato, who then started to argue with her.

Not to far away was the adult Naruto who was sitting on a tree bored out of his mind. Why they just didn't hurry up and seal the Kyuubi into the brat was beyond him. But he was glad that his mother found away to switch Menma into Naruto.

However his eye brows rose once he heard that they would really seal Kyuubi into their son and he chuckled in response.

"Guess who doesn't win the number one parents award." Naruto chuckled to himself before Kyuubi stabbed through both Minato and Kushina. His eyebrow rose when he saw the Shinigami appear.

'Is that? No way! It is!'

"Yo Rika-obasan!" Naruto called. The Shinigami froze and turned around to see the adult Naruto who was wearing the horned Oni mask she gave him for his 10th birthday.

"Naruto-chan? It is you! How the hell did you get out of that abyss?" The Shinigami asked in her usual feminine voice. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Shit happened." Naruto answered and the Shinigami nodded in response, understanding his logic.

"Hold Naruto-chan." The Shingami stated before turning to the two Namikaze's who were none the wiser to her conversation with her nephew.

After she took care of the Kyuubi business, Naruto hopped down from the tree and walked over to the baby Naruto and looked at him.

"Oi, Baa-san, can you put me into this kid? It's going to be difficult for me." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. When the Shinigami asked why, Naruto gave her a short explanation to which she just nodded her head to in agreement.

"Alright fine, but done fuck up now Naru-chan. Good luck, and I'll tell Jashin that you said hello." Rika stated, referring to her son to which Naruto just nodded before his power and body was sealed up into baby Naruto, a romanized zero appearing on the left side of the baby's chest.

"What a night." The Shinigami stated before disappearing to the God plane.

**Mindscape**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was in some kind of sewer room. Looking around he noticed the large cage that held Kyuubi. Jumping up towards the paper seal, he placed his hand on it and channeled his chakra into the seal, in short, Juubi.

Once he made sure all of Juubi's essence was inside the seal, he left to go find a quiet room to meditate and sort through all the memories of the people his Kamui absorbed.

"Ugh, this isn't going to be fun." Naruto muttered to himself before disappearing into darkness.

**Reality, 7 years later**

7 year old Naruto Uzumaki ran down the dark streets of Konoha and made a left turn. Behind him was an angry mob filled with angry civilians and ninja.

Naruto kept running till he stopped at a dead end. Groaning to himself, he looked behind him to see grinning armed civilians.

"There is no where to run now, demon! It's time we killed you after seven years! DIE!" A ninja yelled as he attacked young Naruto. Naruto flinched in response but nothing happened. Moving his arm he saw the ninja that tried attacking him was impaled by a sharp crimson crystal.

The others in the mob watched in horror as their comrade was turned to ash, along with the crystal. They all glared at a surprised Naruto, whose eyes were no longer the sapphire blue they once were.

Now, they were a dull silver color with no pupil yet had three tomoes circling each other. It was like a level three Sharingan, but the red was silver.

"KILL HIM!" a civilian roared as three of them charged at Naruto and started beating on the poor boy. As the beating continued he was knocked unconscious.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a large cage that was filled with darkness, revealing nothing behind the bars. But his attention was then granted to the cloaked figure in front of him.

"About time you showed up. I was getting restless. Tell me boy, what do you want those villagers to do hunh?" The figure asked, stepping forward revealing himself to be the older Naruto, but the younger version didn't know that.

"I want them to pay, I want them all to die! I didn't do anything to them! But they beat on me for no reason! I hate them! I want them dead!" Naruto yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

The older Naruto smirked as he offered his young counterpart his hand.

"Then take my hand, if that's what you truly want." He offered. The young Naruto looked at the hand teary eyed before taking it.

**Reality**

After they all had they're fill of beating on the demon child they stepped away, ready to slit it's throat and move on with their lives.

"Now the time has come! The time has showed itself to us! No more suffering! No more pain! This demon will….!" The shinobi that was speaking stopped once he saw something behind him.

Turning around, he saw the damaged body of Naruto Uzumaki being healed, his wounds closing with steam pouring off his body. Around the young demon boy was a crimson, purplish aura, before it turned dark green.

Naruto stood up with a small chuckle before it turned to full blown insane laughter. Everyone watched as a set of ribs formed around Naruto, then a pair of skeletal arms. Last was the top half of a skeleton that possessed two horns.

"Finally! I can stretch! Being cooped up in that body for seven years really sucks! At least I could have moved in the abyss." Naruto muttered as he stretched his body.

That's when the noticed that the three tomoes were now morphed into some kind of three bladed pinwheel with small extra points between each point.

"Hmm? Oh yeah you bastards. Well since Susanoo is out, and you're here, I guess I can test my power out." Naruto grinned before he allowed his Susanoo free to cause some mayhem.

About ten minutes later, a squad of Anbu and the Sandaime Hokage showed up to see an unconscious Naruto, surrounded by piles of ash. They were confused to what was going on, and where the ash came from. Plus what happened to the large boost of chakra that they felt not to long ago.

Hiruzen walked over to the unconsious Naruto and took him to his office. As he did so, he ordered for his Anbu to investigate what happened.

He would need to speak with Naruto about this.

**Alright done! Sorry it was so short but I was in a rush and still kinda am. So Nidaime Juubi and Master of the force are still being worked on, while The Brink of Calamity is being edited and will be updated soon, hopefully.**

**By the way, Sosuke means Wise, while we know Naruto means Maelstrom.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. AN

**Okay so hopefully this AN won't be long, but I just want to let you guys know that the Lemon story with a plot! Has been released. Earlier today actually. Now there is no lemon in the first chapter, but there is one in the next upcoming chapter.**

**Also since the story is a mass crossover you are probably wondering what worlds will be introduced for sure. I can tell you which ones. And I will! But these are not in order by the way.**

**Sekirei**

**Bleach**

**Dragonball Z**

**Pokemon**

**Avatar:Last airbender**

**Shaman king**

**Girls Bravo**

**Soul Eater**

**Those are for sure, but not in that order. If you have suggestions throw them at me with a P.M, but they can't be crappy or something no one has never heard of before.**

**Lastly, expect Naruto to be god-like by the end of the story, just saying.**


End file.
